Щелкунчик  Nutcracker
by lenusin
Summary: Edward Cullen - the best in " clicking nuts", that is collecting female orgasms... Bella Swan -  an absolute "orgasm layman"... He came, she found out. Can this Nutcracker click her hard nut?
1. Chapter 1

**Название:** Щелкунчик

**Автор: **Скетчер, lenusin

**Жанр:** Humor, Romance

**Пейринг:** Эдвард/Белла, остальные по ходу сюжета

**Рейтинг:** NC-21

**Дисклеймер:** Все персонажи принадлежат Стефани Майер. Мы только изменили характеры и добавили свое.

**Предупреждение:** содержит ненормативную лексику.

**Саммари:** Эдвард Каллен любитель \"щелкать орешки\", то есть коллекционировать женские оргазмы... Белла Свон - \" синий чулок\" и абсолютный \"оргазм-дилетант\"... ОН пришел, ОНА это испытала. А по зубам ли Щелкунчику этот орешек?

**Статус:** завершен

**Пролог.**

Пожар… Я горю… Все мое тело объято огнем… Каждая частичка меня полыхает…

Что со мной? Неужели именно так все и должно быть на самом деле?

Боже, столько лет коту под хвост! Если бы я знала раньше, КАК это должно быть, я бы не вылезала из постели все свои сознательные половозрелые годы!

Что мне там говорила Анджела об оргазме? Надо будет сказать ей, что она мало об этом знает!

Воздух… Воздух… Мне срочно нужен воздух! Эти губы.. Нет никакой возможности вырваться из их плена!

Сладкий, насыщенный, жадный, напористый, но такой чувственный и дразнящий… Бесконечный поцелуй…

Ммммммммммммммммммм, - мое хриплое мычание ему в рот заставляет его двигать бедрами интенсивнее.

Как же, на самом деле, обостряются все остальные чувства, когда ты не можешь видеть. Кажется, что мои пальцы могли просканировать каждый микрон ЕГО тела в попытке воспроизвести визуальный образ..

Я проследила пальцами его скульптурный волевой подбородок, манящую грубость двухдневной щетины, его мягкие, горячие губы, так жадно впивающиеся в мои, соскользнула ладонями в мягкие локоны его непослушной, растрепанной гривы…

Боже… Его руки… Они везде… Требовательные, настойчивые…

-Ссссссссссссссссссссссс, - прошипела я в сладострастной боли, когда он жадно впился пальцами в мое бедро.

Широкие плечи и мышечный торс, четко выделенные мышцы груди… Стоя рядом с ним, я утыкалась носом прямо в его идеальную грудь. Он высокий. Мне нравилось ощущать под ладонями четкий рельефный пресс и идеальную V, уходящую вниз.

Это мне так повезло или мое воображение за неимением полной информации само над собой решило поиздеваться? Прямо передо мной… нет, надо мной… нет, позади меня.. Господи, да как он умудряется так быстро менять позы? Или это мое сознание так сильно тормозит? В общем, рядом со мной не меньше, чем олицетворение Греческого Бога во плоти… Он не может быть ТАК идеален! Но он ИДЕАЛЕН! Не могу представлять его по-другому!

-Даааааааааааааааааааа,- снова слетело с моих истерзанных губ.

Он резко прервал путешествие моих рук по его совершенному телу, свел их вместе и, откинув меня спиной на стол, поднял их над моей головой, грубо удерживая их на месте одной рукой. Вторая рука жадно сминала на своем пути мою правую грудь, следом - живот, а затем бедро, которое он без труда закинул себе на плечо, что позволило ему входить в меня еще глубже. Неужели мои ноги в состоянии выполнить такую растяжку? Что он творит с моим телом?

И снова я горю. Снова жидкое пламя растекается прямо под кожей по всему моему телу, расплавляя мою волю и сознание… И снова… Волнами… И каждая волна мощнее предыдущей…

Я тону в огне, срываюсь в пламя, захлебываясь собственными криками, приглушенными его губами. Мое тело выгибается дугой под натиском моего пожара, но оно надежно прижато к столу его мощным торсом.

Интересно, каков предел допустимых оргазмов? Сколько раз вот так еще я смогу сгореть заживо и восстать из пепла? Ну, я же не Птица Феникс, в конце - концов? Нет, я точно умру, если еще хоть раз… Хотя нет, еще разочек.. Ну, или два… И давно я стала такой ненасытной?

А он? Он просто дикарь! Он неудержим, жаден и требователен! И он еще ни разу не кончил! Откуда столько выдержки? Или это нормально? Или это мне так в прошлом «везло» на быстрый трах?

Боже! Он неутомим. Он ненасытен и неутомим? Как долго?

Долго… Бесконечно долго… Я потеряла счет времени… Я потеряла чувство реальности… Я забыла, где нахожусь… И я уже не понимала, что происходит…

Все-таки у разума есть свои пределы… И когда все выходит за них, разум отключается….


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 1.**

Белла сидела, невидящим взглядом уставившись в пространство. В одной руке чашка Петри, в другой петля. Перед ней на лабораторном столе горела спиртовка, распространяя специфический запах горящего спирта, но она не замечала.

Сегодня утром, затаив дыхание и нерешительно перебирая ватными ногами, она зашла в лабораторию. Вот оно - «место преступления». Вроде все на своих местах. Только электронный микроскоп сильно сдвинут влево, штатив с пробирками стоит на боку и разметаны бумаги…Черт…Ей вспомнилось, с какой силой прижал ее незнакомец к краю стола, как его руки ласкали все ее тело, не пропуская ни одной значимой детали. И то, как его ладонь скользнула в жаркое местечко между ног и она, застонав, откинулась на стол, сметая локтями все на своем пути.

Вчера вечером ей так хотелось завершить один эксперимент, и она задержалась в лаборатории намного дольше, чем обычно. Уже все сотрудники разошлись, в коридорах погашен свет, а она сидела и просматривала предметные стекла с образцами, что-то бормоча под нос и делая записи.

И тут, неожиданно выключился свет. Внезапно попав в полную темноту, она запаниковала. Резко вскочив со стула, кинулась в направлении выхода, но далеко убежать ей не удалось. С размаху она ударилась в какое-то препятствие и не сразу осознала, что это мужская грудь, к которой ее сразу крепко прижали, видимо, руки того же мужчины.

За доли секунды Белла оказалась припечатанной к столу. Его губы атаковали ее рот, а его руки…Боже…Что этот мужчина вытворял с ее телом…

- Белла! Белла! – вырвал ее из коматозного состояния чей-то голос.

- А? – Белла часто заморгала, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на настоящем. Рядом с ней стояла Анджела и с обеспокоенным видом смотрела на нее.

Анджела тоже, как и Белла, была биологом. Обе они работали в микробиологической лаборатории при Университете штата Вашингтон, занимаясь изучением дрожжевых грибов и их влиянием на организм человека. Только Анджела исследовала их воздействие на кожу и волосы, а Белла пыталась добиться снижения уровня нуклеиновых кислот в дрожжах, чтобы их влияние на кровь пожилых людей не было столь пагубным. Девушки быстро подружились, несмотря на то, что были разные. Анджела, спокойная и деловая, обладала трезвым взглядом на мир. Муж и дочь были всем для нее, и она, не колеблясь, ставила благополучие в семье превыше всего. А вот за Беллой прочно укрепилась репутация «синего чулка». Упахиваясь до изнеможения в лаборатории и параллельно учась в аспирантуре, она представляла собой этакий стандартный образ суховатой учительницы, которой и дела нет до окружающих. Небрежно заколотые волосы, белый халат ниже колена и видавшие виды балетки – вот такой образ был обычен для нее. Конечно, еще в колледже, а потом в институте у нее было пару романов, но все заканчивалось как нельзя печальнее: встреча – поцелуй – пару быстрых перепихов под названием «помашем ручкой оргазму» – расставание. А тогда она еще не достигла кондиции «синего чулка». Теперь все было намного хуже. Анджела видела, как Белла проваливается в это состояние безразличия ко всему кроме работы, но пробиться сквозь ее заслон не могла.

Все ее попытки вытащить куда-нибудь подругу или познакомить с кем-то проваливались на стадии планирования. В конце-концов, она махнула рукой. А Белла продолжала чахнуть, превращаясь в лабораторную крысу.

С силой захлопнув крышкой спиртовку, и тем самым эффективно привлекая к себе внимание, Анджела воззрилась на Беллу.

- Свон, ну ты даешь! Что с тобой сегодня? Сама на себя не похожа! – упершись руками в бока, заявила подруга.

- Ты о чем? – увильнула от ее взгляда Белла, дрожащими руками положив чашку Петри и петлю на стол.

- О том! Ты уже полчаса сидишь в отключке и не реагируешь на мои слова. Мне нужен последний образец чистой культуры Saccharomyces cerevisiae, выделенный тобой.

- Ааа..В термостате еще…Надо посмотреть, может колония уже выросла.

Белла встала и на негнущихся ногах подошла к термостату. Проверив высеянные культуры в чашках Петри, она с удовлетворением нашла нужное. Повернувшись обратно к Анджеле, она остановилась как вкопанная. Подруга, скрестив руки на груди, в полном шоке осматривала ее с ног до головы.

- Кто ты? И что ты сделала с моей подругой? – проговорила она.

- А? Что? – видимо, после вчерашнего Белла была способна только на нечленораздельные возгласы. Оглядев себя с ног до головы, она внезапно поняла, что Анджела имела ввиду. Черт, она совсем забыла! Коротенький, до середины бедер, халатик не скрывал ни глубокий вырез, ни ее стройных ножек в туфлях на невысоком каблуке.

Сегодня утром, после некоторых раздумий, она решила пересмотреть свой гардероб в надежде…Ладно, мечтая о…Черт…

- У тебя что, грудь есть? – пальцем показав в соответствующую область, спросила подруга.

- Видимо, да… - пожала плечами Белла. Бюстгальтеры пуш-ап для этого и созданы, чтобы показывать то, чего нет.

- Аха…Теперь понятно почему Ньютон оттрахал глазами зону твоего декольте. – рассеянно высказалась Анджела. Белла повернула голову. Майк, делая вид, что наливает раствор в колбу, прислушивался к нашему разговору. Бестолковый Ньютон! Прилипчивая зараза! Тем временем ее подруга продолжила наступление. – И у тебя короткая юбка? И каблуки? – Анджела перешла на ультразвук.

- Андж, ради бога…Зачем ставить в известность всю лабораторию о моем нижнем белье… - с опаской озираясь, успокаивала Белла расходившуюся подругу. Кроме ее с Анджелой и Ньютона, в лаборатории работало еще два человека. Эрик, тоже аспирант, и Джессика – лаборант. Заведующий лабораторией, профессор Баннер, сейчас отсутствовал. Изредка появляясь, чтобы узнать насколько мы продвинулись в своих исследованиях, он в основном не вмешивался без особой на то надобности.

Услышав вопль Анджелы, только Майк среагировал как пойнтер, услышавший свист хозяина. Эрик даже не повернув головы, продолжал размеренными движениями орудовать пипеткой. Джессика бросила в нашу сторону злобный взгляд. Эта девица мнила себя самым ценным сотрудником и не терпела конкуренции. Одеваясь по последней моде и вызывающе накладывая макияж, она презрительно относилась как к Анджеле, так и к Белле, считая их серыми мышками. Их успехи по научной части лишь добавляли пороха в огонь.

Белла подошла поближе к Анджеле, так, чтобы слышала только она и проговорила:

- Андж, ты понимаешь, я тут подумала, надо же что-то менять в своей жизни… Начну с малого, а там…

- Боже, Свон…- выдохнула подруга. – Я три года пыталась тебя привести хоть в какое-то подобие нормы… А тут.. За один вечер.. Что такое, на хер, должно было случиться? И откуда у тебя эти вещи? Ты же не ходишь по магазинам!

- Это Элис...Помнишь, она приезжала два месяца назад? Ну, вот она и купила…Да только одеть повода не было… - пожала Белла плечами. Элис, ее двоюродная сестра, была неисправимым шопоголиком и непоколебимым оптимистом. Она периодически заваливала сестру шмотками в надежде, что та когда-нибудь это оденет. Похоже, пришел ее час.

- Аха…А теперь, значит, есть? Интересно, и кто этот «повод»? Может, Майк? Он и так тебя уже мысленно отымел на всех поверхностях нашей лаборатории. А может Эрик? Он ничего... Если бы еще подстричь и вывести прыщи..

Они дружно повернули головы в сторону парня. Белла было запротестовала, а потом вдруг неожиданно задохнулась…Боже, а что если это действительно кто-то из них? Чеееерт…Нет-нет.. Этого не может быть…Кошмар..

Но тут вспомнив высокий рост того мужчины, его комплекцию и неповторимый запах, расслабилась. Нет, это не может быть кто-то из ее сотрудников. Никто не подходил под тот смутный образ, который она помнила. Фух…Какое облегчение..

Но почему-то до конца расслабиться так и не удалось. Подождите-ка..Но ведь он должен был именно к ней прийти, разве нет? Не просто же увидел девушку в одиночестве и решил ее трахнуть? И тогда он должен был ее до этого где-то видеть? Где? Она же практически в последнее время никуда не выходила. И знать, где ее лаборатория, не может просто человек с улицы. И тем более знать, что она задержится.

От этих мыслей у Беллы кругом шла голова. Анджела, взяв у нее из рук чашку Петри, отошла к своему столу, положила, а потом вернулась.

- Белла, - мягко сказала она. – Что бы то ни было или кто бы то ни был этим «поводом», продолжай в том же духе. Тебе очень идет. Ты такая …живая…

Белла удивленно посмотрела на нее. Как это понимать? Она была в растерянности. Анджела, не вдаваясь в объяснения, бросила материнский тон и энергично заявила:

- А следующим шагом будет поход к стилисту!

Потом, переходя на интимный шепот, спросила:

- Ты сегодня опять останешься допоздна? Похоже, тут вечерами происходят вещи похлеще, чем у доктора Джекилла с мистером Хайдом. – и подмигнула Белле.

Та зарделась, но утвердительно кивнула. Да, она останется, чтобы проверить кое-что еще раз. Во-первых, что это не случайность, во-вторых, его параметры, если так можно выразиться, и в-третьих, может она узнает что-то новое, например, услышит его голос…А для этого надо будет постараться…мммм…..дааа…..очень постараться…


	3. Chapter 3

**Ауттейк от Эдварда.**

Неистово врезаясь в нее, я терзал ее губы, чувственные, сладкие, манящие. Моя рука скользнула в ее волосы, притягивая к себе еще ближе. Еще, еще…Бля…Она такая податливая… Ее кожа мягкая, нежная как у ребенка, и….невинная? Чееерт…

Я рычал, не в силах справиться со своим возбуждением. Эта крошка, казалось, такая зажатая и скромная, удивила меня. Она отвечала с таким пылом и страстью… Охереть, это реально заводило.

Тут я почувствовал, как ее маленькие пальчики прошлись по моему лицу, как бы поглаживая, а потом со всей силы вцепились в мою гриву на затылке, заставляя почувствовать себя всеми клетками моего тела.

Я яростно вцепился руками в ее бедра, сменив угол проникновения. Мой член пел, а шлепки от наших соприкосновений напоминали мне аплодисменты. Что, споем на бис?

Она сладострастно зашипела, а потом ее ладони, нежными и уверенными круговыми движениями, прошлись по моей груди, спустились на живот, затем, проследив путь до места нашего единения, плотно обхватили мои яйца.

Я вздрогнул, быстро развернул ее ко мне задом, и, притянув ближе, снова вошел в ее чудесную тугую киску. Да, детка, вот так лучше. Я, блядь, чуть не кончил от ощущения твоих рук на мне. А это не в моих правилах. Я - Эдвард, мать его, Каллен. У меня все под контролем. Я кончаю всегда ПОТОМ… Потом, когда заставлю цыпочек кончить несколько раз. И так я поступаю всегда.

После очередной волны оргазма, накрывшей ее, я опять сменил позу и, закинув ее ногу к себе на плечо, продолжил «щелкать орешки». Такая чувствительная малышка, такая страстная. О, да…Давай, детка…Еще…Еще раз…

Прерывисто дыша, она стонала в унисон с моими движениями. Я чувствовал, как она уже совсем обессилев, просто позволяет мне делать с ней все, что хочу. Только теперь я мог расслабиться и, наконец, получить желанную разрядку. Закрыв глаза и купаясь в ощущениях, я подвел себя к краю. Ее кожа так удивительно пахла. Свежестью, клубникой и…оргазмом. Не знаю почему я так решил, но это точно был тот запах – терпкий, знойный и горьковато-сладкий. Наслаждаясь, я провел носом по ее виску. И тут, она, пройдясь языком по краю моей челюсти, прикусила мне мочку уха. Я взорвался от умопомрачительного оргазма. Ебать!

Еле сдержавшись, чтобы не закричать, некоторое время я продолжал свои фрикции, догоняя послеоргазменные ощущения. В почти полной тишине слышалось наше учащенное дыхание и краткие стоны.

Я пришел в себя. Вот тебе и скромница! Что ж, похоже, один – один. Хммм… Не припомню, когда в последний раз получал такие острые ощущения.

Чуть зашипев, я вышел из нее. Четким отработанным движением снял презерватив и, завязав на конце в узелок, положил в карман. Ее ноги слегка дрожали, дыхание было сбивчивым. Аккуратно поддерживая, я опустил ее на стул. Она такая хрупкая и такая…Чееерт!

Быстро набросив на себя скинутую рубашку и натянув спущенные брюки, я вылетел за дверь. Стараясь двигаться по коридору как можно тише и попутно приводя себя в порядок, я пытался выкинуть из головы картинку, которая преследовала меня давно, а теперь получила подкрепление в виде необыкновенных ощущений ее тела в моих руках.

Флэшбэк.

_Длинные роскошные каштановые волосы, нежные изгибы роскошного тела, стройные ноги, сияющий оттенок ее кожи. Вдруг она внезапно обернулась, испуганно глядя в мою сторону большими карими глазами. Я мог видеть розовые соски ее безупречной груди, ждущие и манящие. Не заметив ничего подозрительного, она повернулась обратно и прихватила волосы заколкой, открывая шею. Сделала несколько шагов, чуть задержала дыхание и скользнула в прохладную водяную гладь._

Конец флешбэка.

Я встряхнул головой. С этим надо кончать. Так можно и паранойю заработать. Черт, ты же опытный трахаль, Каллен!

Незаметно пробравшись мимо охраны, я, наконец, выбрался на улицу. И с наслаждением втянул свежий вечерний воздух. Запрокинув голову вверх, я смотрел на звезды и старался ни о чем не думать, особенно о НЕЙ. Я же ее получил? Получил! Она ведь испытала удовольствие? И не один раз, как ты и хотел. Да, все как обычно. Все как обычно…

Да ни хера не обычно! Эта крошка и ее тело…Бля…Мое либидо при одной только мысли о ней сразу оживилось.

Черт, да что ж это такое! Я сердито посмотрел по сторонам. Пора убираться отсюда. Как можно быстрее и как можно дальше. Поспешно добравшись до припаркованного за углом университета вольво, я буквально с места стартовал на полной скорости. Яростно вцепившись в руль и сжав зубы, я пытался игнорировать свои желания.

Я себя не понимал. Привыкнув к определенному сценарию, я не был подготовлен к таким эмоциям.

Я любил пробуждать темные инстинкты в таких серых мышках. Я одаривал этих женщин неописуемым наслаждением. И я прекрасно отдавал себе отчет, что потом они вряд ли испытают такое же снова. Но меня это не волновало. Я просто делал задуманное и уходил, зная, что потом каждая из них будет мечтать обо мне. И меня это здорово заводило!

Но, похоже, в этот раз темная сторона сама завладела мной. Мое тело не хотело слушаться меня, и я чувствовал, как какая-то сила пробуждалась во мне. Чертыхаясь и проклиная всех траханных богов, я вырулил на стоянку возле своего дома и припарковался. Откинувшись на спинку сиденья, долго тупо смотрел в потолок салона. В конце концов, вздохнув, констатировал очевидное. Сегодня я облажался. Разрешил эмоциям взять верх. Дал слабину. Такого не должно больше повторится. У меня, блять, репутация! Я долбанный щелкунчик, мать твою. Представляю, что сказал бы на это Джас, хренов психоаналитик. А что бы выдал Эмметт… Я содрогнулся.

Так, надо успокоится. И что такого произошло? Все как надо. Она кончила, кончила несколько раз, а потом я и…оооо…

Черт, лучше бы я не вспоминал…Паранойя, это уже паранойя…И еще какая!

Да, я ее выследил. Я знал, где она работает. И подъехал к концу ее рабочего дня, чтобы увидеть, как она выходит из здания. Хотел разглядеть поближе. Сверить ее образ в моих воспоминаниях с ней, сегодняшней. Но она так и не появилась. Разговор каких-то двух придурков дал мне понять, что она задержалась, что-то там доделывая. Решение пришло в доли секунды. Выждав достаточное количество времени, чтобы все, кто хотел, разошлись, я осторожно вошел в здание. Тихими шагами прокрался к ее лаборатории и осторожно приоткрыл дверь. Она сидела за столом, что-то записывая и периодически прикладываясь глазами к какой-то штуковине, наверно к микроскопу. Некоторое время я за ней наблюдал, не предпринимая никаких действий. Но затем…Она подняла руки и с протяжным стоном помассировала закрепленные наверх волосы. Щелкнув заколкой, она выпустила их на свободу, и шелковистая волна легла на плечи. Раздался еще один удовлетворенный стон. Я среагировал мгновенно. Неслышно я просочился через дверь и тихо закрыл ее. Она, ни на что не обращая внимания, продолжала копаться в каких-то стеклах. Раздражение накрыло с головой, и я, не отдавая себе отчета, быстро подняв руку, выключил свет.

Тишина… темнота…ЭТА женщина…и я попал…


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 2.

Рабочий день тянулся мучительно медленно. Белла поймала себя на том, что смотрела на часы каждые 10 минут в ожидании увидеть, что уже прошел час… Это все так странно для нее – считать минуты до конца рабочего дня. Да и сама причина ожидания не менее удивительна. «Я жду секс! Боже! Я жду секс! Я жажду его!» - эта мысль будоражила и пугала одновременно. «Спокойно, Свон! Выдыхай! Расслабься и займись, в конце - концов, работой… А то все эти твои мыслишки… И никакой работоспособности и собранности.. Одни лишь мокрые стринги! Кружевные стринги… Victoria's Secrets… Мое тело в шоке от такой роскоши… У Элис случился бы припадок от передоза эндорфинов, если бы она узнала, что я наконец-то воспользовалась тем, что она называет «нормальная одежда». Да, в надежде на «счастливый случай», мне было просто необходимо одеться сегодня именно так».

Ее мысленный полет прервал Эрик:

- Белла, вот данные спектометра, как ты просила. Хромотографические пики показывают увеличение насыщенности раствора во 2 и 3 опытной серии. Но надо бы все перепроверить еще раз. Ты же знаешь, что влажность воздуха и наличие инфракрасного излучения…

- Эрик, - перебила она его. – Спасибо. Я займусь этим, не переживай. Я сегодня все равно задержусь.

- О, хорошо. Ладно… Мне нужно сегодня освободиться по - раньше. И раз ты говоришь, что все в порядке, то тогда…я… пойду… - как-то сбивчиво пробормотал Эрик и отошел.

Белла проводила его взглядом. Нет, это не он. Волосы ежиком, жесткие, слишком сухощавый. Нет…нет..Она встряхнула головой, и засела за расчеты.

Результаты спектографии оказались весьма впечатляющими. Эксперимент с нуклеиновыми кислотами явно сдвинулся с мертвой точки. Поэтому она с новым энтузиазмом погрузилась в работу. Закончив сравнительный анализ показателей в таблицах и на графиках, Белла с удивлением обнаружила, что рабочий день подошел к концу и все сотрудники потихоньку собирались домой. Довольно улыбнувшись, она сладко потянулась на стуле и повернулась к подходящей к ней Анджеле.

- Ну что, Белла, до завтра! Приятного тебе…. времяпрепровождения… - игриво приподняв брови, произнесла подруга.

- Спасибо, Андж, что намекнула это не всему отделу! – с долей сарказма выдала Белла, с намеком оглядев лабораторию.

Джессика вытянула шею, явно прислушиваясь и пытаясь понять, что же за темы сегодня вызвали такую бурю страстей. Майк топтался неподалеку, делая попытки разглядеть то край груди, то линию безупречных ножек Беллы. Он изнывал от желания прижать ее где-нибудь в углу и наказать по полной за каждую минуту мучений сегодняшнего дня. Ее коротенький халатик и декольте снесли ему крышу напрочь.

Анджела сообразила не продолжать эту тему. Попрощавшись, она направилась домой, по пути похлопав Майка по плечу и полностью проигнорировав Джессику. Та скривилась.

Белла терпеливо и спокойно дождалась, пока все коллеги покинут лабораторию.. И тут на нее налетел ураган волнения… Она не знала, куда кидаться… Во-первых, она решила, что поверхность стола должна быть убрана, прекрасно понимая, что если оставит на столе хоть что-нибудь, то сама сметет это все к чертовой матери в порыве страсти…Дрожащими руками Белла расставила все бутыли и сосуды по полкам, все стеклянное сложила в моечную, предметные стекла разложила по боксам. Кажется, все... А, нет.. записи! Их она положила в ящик лабораторного стола. Закрыла все документы на рабочем столе компьютера и отключила его. Так! Что теперь? Теперь, она сама… Ей надо было убедиться, что волосы не торчат как солома, и что между зубов не застряла какая-нибудь соринка после обеда… Она выбежала в раздевалку, достала из шкафа свою сумочку и, долго матерясь, пыталась выудить оттуда зеркальце, расческу и увлажняющую помаду… Расческа попалась сразу. А вот за зеркальцем и помадой пришлось поохотиться…

- Вот зачем девушки заводят себе косметички – чтобы все, что нужно лежало в одном месте, а не по всей сумке… - ворчала Белла себе под нос, признавая наконец-то мудрость советов Элис.

Наконец-то выудив все, что было нужно, она нервно пробежалась расческой по волосам, собрала их заколкой на затылке и слегка увлажнила губы помадой. Убрала сумку на место и взглянула на часы. Без четверти восемь… Уже полчаса как все разошлись… В коридорах повисла гудящая тишина… Как-то даже жутковато… Было так тихо, что Белла отчетливо слышала ускоренный стук своего сердца. Странно, но раньше, задерживаясь на работе, она никогда не замечала, что здесь становится так тихо. Неужели она была так увлечена работой, что вчера даже не услышала его шагов?

Но сегодня это явно не останется ею незамеченным! «А вдруг он не придет? Вдруг неожиданность и анонимность – его условие? Вдруг он не захочет раскрывать своих карт? А может он и вовсе не придет… Кто сказал, что он захочет повторить?»

Сомнения разного рода начали одолевать ее и явно портить настроение. Она вернулась из раздевалки обратно в лабораторию и села за свой стол, погружаясь в размышления и предаваясь воспоминаниям о вчерашнем вечере. Ее пальчики лениво перекатывали карандаш по столу.

«Надо же! Сижу и жду совершенно незнакомого мне мужчину… И.. Все это… Вчера… Это же можно назвать изнасилованием.. Разве нет? Ну, я ведь, не сопротивлялась даже? Да и не хотела. Боже! Мне было так хорошо… Мне не было так хорошо… Да мне вообще никогда не было так хорошо… Это просто наваждение какое-то… Такое ощущение, что Господь Бог послал мне этого Секс-Гуру, чтобы я наконец-то оценила все скрытые резервы моего тела…О, да, и его скрытые желания! Кто ж знал, что ТАКОЕ бывает? Я никогда не вслушивалась в разговоры Элис и ее подруги Розали о сексе, считая, что, как минимум, она привирает и многое сочиняет. Ведь я никогда не думала, что можно получить не один оргазм, а несколько сразу… Да я вообще и не знала никогда, что такое ОРГАЗМ… Оказывается, Розали была весьма откровенна… Жаль, что я не придавала значимости ее словам! Сейчас, по крайней мере, я знала бы точно, как доставить ему немыслимое удовольствие в ответном жесте…»

Белла положила голову на одну руку, продолжая катать карандаш по столу другой… «Странная ты все-таки, Изабелла Свон, сидишь и тешишь себя надеждой, что твой гипер-сексуальный Незнакомец придет к тебе снова…» Она невесело хмыкнула и, подняв голову с руки, села ровно на стуле. Наверное, ей надо поднять свой надеющийся на приключения зад, и нести его домой.

И в этот момент погасло верхнее освещение. Ее сердце пропустило удар. Она резко вдохнула и напряглась. На столе все еще горела настольная лампа. Недолго думая, Белла смахнула карандаш в приоткрытый ящик стола и потянулась к выключателю настольной лампы. Как только раздался щелчок, и лабораторию окутала темнота, она услышала неторопливые, отчетливые и уверенные шаги у себя за спиной. Отодвинув стул, она встала, повернулась, и тут же на ее губы обрушился его страстный и жадный поцелуй… «Похоже, не я одна так ждала этой встречи!» Его требовательные теплые ладони скользнули на ее затылок и почти грубо сорвали заколку с волос.

- Сссссссссссссссс, аааа – зашипела она от легкой боли.

Он шумно выдохнул ей в рот, почти прорычал. От этого животного звука ее колени подогнулись, и она приземлилась задницей прямо на уже «такую излюбленную» поверхность стола. Он придвинулся вплотную и коленом властно развел ее ноги в стороны, устраиваясь между ними. Его жадные до ощущений руки, уже блуждали по всему ее телу, а его рот все так же терзал ее губы в лишающем способности мыслить поцелуе. Лишь несколько мгновений спустя, когда он разорвал поцелуй и дал им двоим возможность отдышаться, к Белле вернулась способность воспроизвести хотя бы одну мысль. Но и она не отличалась особой изощренностью. Она хотела секса! Ее руки, нервно сжимающие край стола, ослабили хватку и принялись методично расстегивать пуговицы на своем халате. Его руки требовательно сминая под собой преграды в виде короткой юбки, скользнули по ее бедрам. Она ахнула и запрокинула голову, когда его ладонь легла прямо между ее ног. Одобрительное хищное рычание вырвалось откуда-то из его груди. Видимо, он ощутил какой влажной она была в его ожидании… «Боже, эти звуки… Сумасшествие какое-то…» Она накрыла его ладонь своей, одобрительно и сильно сжимая ее. Его губы прижались к шее Беллы, слегка покусывая, и в этот момент она ощутила, что его губы растягиваются в улыбку.

- Я хочу тебя, - прошептала она ему на ухо.

Но в ответ на эти слова он грубо накрыл ладонью ее рот («Что ж, диалога, как видно, не получится» - мелькнуло в ее голове последнее логичное заключение), а второй рукой, сдвинув стринги в сторону, проник в ее влажность двумя пальцами. От неожиданности она издала сдавленный крик в его ладонь. Он зарычал еще громче и начал медленно сгибать в ней пальцы, задевая все немыслимые нервные окончания где-то внутри. Перед ее глазами заплясали тысячи маленьких разноцветных звездочек, мозг отключился, а тело предательски повиновалось каждому его движению. Растеряв все свои мысли, она отдалась во власть ощущений. Первая волна накрыла ее почти мгновенно, а вторая пришла следом, как только он добавил еще один палец. Она разбивалась на кусочки и падала куда-то в манящую бездну, когда он отстранился от нее, чтобы снять с себя одежду. От потери его поддержки, Белла практически стекла со стола прямо к его ногам. Это приземление дало пинок ее мозгам. «Свон, вспомни о том, что собиралась сделать!» - услужливо напомнил ей затуманенный разум. Пока он возился с пуговицами на рубашке, она, стоя на коленях, потянулась к его ширинке. Он настороженно замер. Боясь спугнуть дозволенную инициативность, Белла медленно расстегнула пуговицу и так же медленно опустила застежку молнии. Как только ее руки коснулись его напряженного члена под тканью боксеров, он пришел в себя и, видимо, расстегнув рубашку до конца, сбросил ее с себя. Она услышала знакомый шуршащий звук и ощутила, как он настойчиво вложил маленький пакетик фольги в ее ладонь. «Ну, нет, мистер «Совершенство», не в этот раз!» Не долго думая, Белла толкнула его бедра к столу, чтобы он облокотился. Шумно выдохнув, мистер Х поддался. И тут ее крышу снесло окончательно… На радостях от временной вседозволенности, она одним резким движением стянула с него брюки вместе с боксерами ниже колен и, как голодная, накинулась губами на член.

Аггррррррррррррррр, - зарычал он в голос в ответ на ее нападение.

На самом деле, она не была знатоком оральных ласк. И, честно говоря, никогда особо не пылала желанием доставить кому-то из своих бывших такое удовольствие. Но сейчас… С этим мужчиной… Ей хотелось исполнить что-нибудь сногсшибательное… И как никогда хотелось сделать охренительный минет! Жаль, она не прослушала лекцию на эту тему от Розали… «Ладно… Будем действовать интуитивно…»

Взявшись одной рукой за основание его члена, Белла облизала его головку как большой и сладкий «чупа-чупс». Громко чмокнув, выпустила его изо рта, оставляя мокрым и скользким. Она скользнула рукой по всей длине ствола и старалась прислушаться к его реакции. Он, казалось, реагировал как на прикосновения, так и на звуки, издаваемые ее ртом. Его дыхание участилось, одна рука сжала край стола, а вторая, намотав на кулак ее волосы, подталкивала к продолжению. Она не заставила себя ждать и напористо продолжила свои ласки. Он шумно выдыхал, когда в очередной раз, туго оборачивая губы вокруг него, выпуская изо рта и вбирая снова, она продолжала свои ласки рукой. Белла прекрасно понимала, что сделать глубокий минет( «интересно, откуда я знаю, что такое глубокий минет? Видимо отрывки лекций Роуз на тему…») ей не под силу, и старалась восполнить ему ощущения своей влажной рукой, плотно обернутой и скользящей по его основанию. Второй ладонью она ласкала его яйца, стараясь не переборщить с силой давления. Он дышал все глубже и чаще. С его губ срывалось нечленораздельное рычание и мычание. Она прибавила темп и интенсивность. Его член начал пульсировать, а кулак, сжимавший ее волосы, потянул голову назад. Но она как озабоченная, не обращая внимания на тянущую боль, старалась как можно дольше продержать его во рту, не совсем понимая, в какой именно момент он должен кончить. И поняла… Он тут же кончил ей прямо в рот, но она сразу же инстинктивно сглотнула и продолжила вбирать его в себя. Он громко зашипел, и, резко убрав руку от ее волос, откинулся назад локтями на стол, запрокинул голову… и….:

- Ебать! Да… Изабелла.. Да… - он выкрикнул вслух ее имя….

Он мощно кончил еще раз в ее уже ослабленные от шока губы…Сглотнув, и выпустив член из сладкого плена, она невольно облизнулась и перевела дыхание.

Прошло несколько долгих минут, прежде чем до сознания Беллы дошла эта ошеломляющая мысль, и она поторопилась озвучить ее:

- Ты знаешь мое имя?

Он на мгновение замер и перестал дышать…Потом отстранился, зашуршал одеваемой одеждой и твердыми шагами направился к выходу, не проронив ни слова… А она продолжала сидеть там, на коленях, шокированная произошедшим еще какое-то время….


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 3. **

Субботним утром Белла проснулась в крайне нервном состоянии. Она не выспалась и чувствовала себя отвратительно: голова раскалывалась, мышцы тела словно свела судорога, а мысли, словно рой мошек, крутились и крутились вокруг одного и того же предмета. Вокруг НЕГО.

Всю ночь она прокручивала события двух предыдущих дней, стараясь понять, что было не так. Она вспомнила тот вечер – вечер «второго траха», как она для себя это обозначила. Мысленно снова и снова вслушивалась в его голос, когда он кричал ее имя. Глубокий, бархатный, красивый…Ммммм…Она застонала. Просто невозможно было терпеть эту неизвестность. Кто он, черт его дери? Значит, он точно приходил только из-за нее. Она его привлекает так сильно, что он пришел еще раз, и, судя по его реакции на все то, что у них было, ему было так же хорошо, как и ей. И она, как и хотела, услышала его голос, только вот то, что он произнес! Это радовало и одновременно пугало. Ее имя. Следовательно, знакомый…А если нет… Вдруг он какой-нибудь сталкер или маньяк. Может, вообще преступник, а она его очередная жертва, с которой он сначала решил поиграть. «А ты и растеклась, Свон. Обрадовалась, что твои худые мощи кого-то заинтересовали». Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет…Не может быть. Он такой обалденный. Его рост, его плечи, его губы, его член…Она невольно облизнулась. Дерьмо, опять вспомнила…Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох…Спокойно!

Вчера, придя в лабораторию после «второго траха», она надеялась, что он опять придет. Надеялась и боялась. Если придет, что ей делать? «Ты что, дура? Трахаться конечно. Странный вопрос!» Конечно, она не смогла бы ему сопротивляться. ОН воздействует на нее особым способом. Играет на ее теле, как на музыкальном инструменте. Знает какую струну тронуть, чтобы она пела. Она никогда не испытывала такое! НИКОГДА! Это был не просто оргазм, а МЕГА – СУПЕР – КАЙФО – ПОТРЯС! Ооооо….Мысли путались, заплетаясь за ощущения, чувства, желания…

С дрожащими руками и пылающей головой она пыталась сделать хотя бы необходимый минимум в исследованиях, но ничего, кроме кучи битой посуды не добилась. Джессика кидала на нее презрительные взгляды, Эрик недоуменные, а Майк начал доставать по-настоящему. Его сальные взгляды становились все откровеннее, а фразы, с которыми он к ней обращался, имели двойной смысл. Суть была понятна, но Белла не собиралась признаваться, что поняла его намеки. Пошел он подальше, сукин сын.

В обеденный перерыв ее в угол прижала Анджела с твердым намерением все выпытать:

- Белла, давай, рассказывай. Что и как – потребовала она.

- Андж, прошу, я не могу сегодня. Я не в состоянии собраться с мыслями.

- Боже, он что, так измочалил тебя? Бедная девочка! – посочувствовала подруга.

- Нет, это не так…Просто прошу тебя, дай мне время. Я все расскажу, обещаю, но не сегодня.

- Ладно, ладно. Приставать не буду, но…За это…

- Что? – недоумевающее посмотрела на нее Белла.

- В воскресенье мы идем к стилисту, я уже договорилась. И не спорь! – подняла она вверх палец, видя как Белла уже собиралась ей возразить. – В субботу ты отдохнешь, дабы у нас выходной и твоего трахаля не будет. Наберешься сил, восстановишься морально, и в бой за красоту!

- Пфф…- фыркнула Белла. – Толку-то. Все равно в темноте.

- Боже, Свон! Дело даже не в нем.

- А в чем тогда? – удивилась Белла.

- В том, как ТЫ себя чувствуешь. Серой мышью в затасканном халате или прекрасным лебедем в офигенном белье, с модной прической и ухоженным лицом. Представь, что внезапно включили свет. В каком образе ты будешь себя уверенно чувствовать?

После такого убийственного аргумента, Белла не нашла слов, чтобы ей возразить. Просто решила позволить подруге сделать все, что та хочет. Тем более, что он может скоро прийти, а ей нужны еще силы для вечернего рандеву.

Проходили минуты, часы. День сменился вечером, потом поздним вечером. Казалось вот-вот, но он так и не появился. Даже выключив верхний свет и оставшись с настольной лампой, она уже понимала, что напрасно ждет. Ничего не будет.

Волна отчаяния накрыла ее. Сердце забилось в неустойчивом ритме, дыхание стало прерывистым, а ладони вспотели. Боже, значит, все не так, как она себе представляла. Значит, она не привлекает его, он просто использовал ее для своего удовольствия. Трахнулся и выкинул из головы. Ааахх….Нееет.. ..Подступили непрошенные слезы. Как больно…Черт…

Вытерев глаза и приведя себя в маломальский порядок, она поплелась домой.

Только оказавшись в своей квартире и вдохнув атмосферу домашнего уюта, она поняла насколько устала за день. Пройдя в спальню и не раздеваясь, только скинув обувь, она забралась на кровать, накрылась одеялом и провалилась в неглубокий тревожный сон.

Несколько раз за ночь просыпаясь, она все думала, ворочалась с боку на бок, и сейчас чувствовала себя крайне разбитой. Что было не так? По всему было видно, что она доставила ему удовольствие, от которого он потерял контроль и выдал то, что, видимо, не хотел, чтобы она знала. А когда понял, то попросту сбежал. Трус! Негодяй! Подонок!

Эпитетов не хватало, во рту было сухо, глаза горели. Боже, как же она расклеилась, не зная из-за кого! Просто пиздец какой-то, как сказала бы Розали. Она никогда не стеснялась в выражениях. Розали…Мысли закрутились волчком. Может ей позвонить? Рассказать обо всем, может, она посоветует что…Нет, не стоит. С нее еще станется посоветовать трахаться без задней мысли. Вспомнить только, как она рассказывала о своих похождениях и в подробностях делилась смачными деталями:

- Он развернул меня, и приказал встать на четвереньки. Потом стал шлепать ладонью. Блядь, это было горячо! Потом скрутил волосы в узел и резко вошел, одновременно потянув волосы к себе. Ооооо.. Это было жестко! Но, черт оторви мои сиськи, если я почти не кончила! Короче, он долбил в меня, пока я не кончила два раза. Поротая задница стала такой охуенно чувствительной! Мне так понравилось. От моих стонов он так, блядь завелся, что еще увеличил темп. Я думала, пополам разорвет. Классно перепихнулись!

Да, в этом вся Роуз. Белла содрогнулась, представив, что она скажет о ее приключении, и какими словами разукрасит. Настроение звонить ей сразу пропало.

Но желание поговорить об этом осталось. Только нужен правильный собеседник. Сочувствующий, но здравомыслящий. И не Анджела. Она в этом смысле недалеко ушла от Розали. А теперь совсем с ума сошла в стремлении «привести ее в норму». Хрен с ней. Кому же позвонить? Что ж, выбора не остается. Придется звонить Элис. Этой сумасшедшей шопоголичке. Но она хоть в мою личную жизнь не вмешивается. Хотя бы потому что живет в Чикаго. Так что, остается надежда, что все пройдет достаточно мирно.

Но мирно не получилось. Начать с того, что Белла разбудила безмятежно спящую Элис в 8 утра. А та терпеть не могла так рано просыпаться. И если это случалось, немедленно превращалась в злую фурию. Увещевая и успокаивая, Белла объяснила, что хочет с ней поговорить. Затем, мямля и выговаривая нечленораздельные фразы, она пыталась донести до Элис суть проблемы.

То, что произошло дальше, намного превзошло ее самые худшие опасения.

- Что? – заорала Элис. - Он ворвался к тебе в лабораторию? В темноте? Господи, Белла, он тебя изнасиловал?

- Нет, Элис, ради бога! Ничего подобного! – защищалась Белла. – Это было…Как бы это сказать.. По обоюдному согласию.. Вот..

- Аха, по обоюдному…Не вешай мне лапши, Белла! Я знаю тебя как облупленную. Ты в жизни не способна на такое! Да он тебя просто принудил!

- Никто мне не принудил. Я сама захотела!

- Пипец, Белла! Ты такая наивная! Сама…Да он просто воздействовал на тебя. Прошелся по эрогенным зонам. Вот ты и готова. Отдалась и не пикнула. Это ему и надо было. Ты к врачу ходила?

- Зачем? - впала в ступор Белла.

- Боже, Белла, ты безнадежна! Провериться! Ты что, никогда о ЗПП не слышала?

- ЗПП? – тупо повторила Белла.

- Именно, заболевания передаваемые половым путем. Мало ли чего ты могла подцепить от своего дружка.

- Я ничего не подцепила, мисс Забота. Он одевал презерватив!

- Что? Неужели... Хммм…Это еще хуже, чем я думала.

- П-почему это хуже? – заикаясь, выговорила затюканная Белла.

- Потому что, похоже, это не таинственный красавчик, который, увидев твое совершенство, решил похитить. Все намного прозаичнее. Скорее всего, это хронический бабник. Трахаль, вернее сказать. Ну, скажи на милость. Если это случайность, то откуда у него презерватив. Значит, все спланировано заранее. Скорее всего, ему было все равно кого трахнуть. Увидел тебя в одиночестве и решил воспользоваться ситуацией. Вот сколько я тебе раз говорила по поводу твоих этих задержек на работе! И посмотри, куда это тебя завело! Тебя почти изнасиловали!

- Элис, черт! Успокойся! Все не так как тебе кажется. Я тебе не сказала еще самого главного.

- Господи, что еще! Только не говори, что вы договорились о новых встречах!

- Нет, мы и слова не сказали друг другу.

- Пиздец, еще и в полной тишине.

- Почти…В последний раз он…Вобщем, на пике…Он… выкрикнул мое имя… - еле выговорила смущенная Белла.

- Ты что, сделала ему минет? Неизвестному мужику?

- Элис, ты слышала, что я только что сказала? Он знает как меня зовут! Значит, я его встречала раньше!

Воцарилось глубокое молчание. Видимо, Элис временно была выведена из строя последними фактами. Через некоторое время, прокашлявшись, она твердо заявила:

- Мне все это не нравится. Я просто в шоке и решила, что тебе не стоит сейчас быть одной. Я вылетаю к тебе завтра. А так же я считаю, что тебе понадобится помощь специалиста. Я как раз знакома с одним психотерапевтом. Он очень квалифицирован.

- Ээээ… Подожди, Элис! – опешила Белла от ее словесного потока. – Я, конечно, не против твоего приезда, буду рада, но мне не нужна чья либо помощь. Я не чувствую себя травмированной, и мое душевное состояние почти в норме.

- В норме, говоришь? Господи, Белла. Ты бы хоть слышала себя со стороны! И вообще, когда ты сама мне звонила в последний раз?.. То-то. Яснее ясного, что тебе нужно было выговориться и поделиться. А значит, должно было случиться что-то пошатнувшее твое душевное равновесие. Короче, жди, я завтра буду. И Белла…

- Что? – спросила измотанная Белла.

- Если этот мудак опять к тебе подкатит, пошли его на хуй. Не поддавайся, Белла! Какой-то там член имеет тебя! Где твое чувство собственного достоинства? Покажи ему!

С этими словами она отключилась. А у Беллы было такое чувство, что изнасиловали ее вот только сейчас, по телефону.

Анджела и Белла стояли перед входом в салон красоты «Miss Seduction»на 5-ой Авеню и смотрели на вывеску и вход. Все было в розовато-зеленых тонах с добавлением золотистых вкраплений.

- Кошмар, – с отвращением глядя на эту яркость, проговорила Белла. Она не любила такие кричащие цвета, считая это до крайности вульгарным. Ее любимыми был синий и коричневый. Вот и сегодня на ней была ее любимая блузка синего оттенка, короткая юбка, купленная ей Элис, и туфли на невысоком каблуке. Да, он невысокий, но ведь есть! Ей хотелось перед встречей с сестрой одеться как можно приличнее.

- Нормально. – пожала плечами Анджела и повернулась к ней.- Ладно, Свон, перед смертью не надышишься. Давай, двигай половинами. Нас ждут.

- Эээ… Андж…Ты уверена, что это салон не для голубых? – нерешительно затопталась Белла.

- Нет. – отрезала подруга и потянула ее за руку. Преодолев некоторое сопротивление, она вполне успешно впихнула Беллу в двери салона. Мышеловка захлопнулась. «Ну, Свон, держись».

После разговора с девушкой на ресепшене, Анджела, посадив Беллу в кресло, отошла поговорить с какой-то фифой с замысловатой прической и жвачкой во рту. «Господи, и как не подавится» - неприязненно подумала Белла.

Тут Андж и девушка наконец подошли к ней. Подруга сложила руки на груди и встала рядом с креслом. Жующая девица расположилась за спинкой сидения Беллы и, радушно улыбаясь, обратилась к ней:

- Ну, дорогуша. Твоя подруга мне все рассказала. – она радостно лопнула надутым шариком жевательной резинки. - Готовься к переменам. Посмотри на себя в последний раз. Больше ты такой не будешь. Клиенты Мадлен всегда выглядят на все сто.

Белла укоряющее взглянула на довольную Анджелу. Чертова предательница!

Не долго думая, Мадлен схватила свою новую клиентку за руку и потащила в сторону умывальников.

То, что было дальше, можно было назвать гламурным надругательством. Ее волосы намыливали, смывали водой, наносили на них какую-то фигню и опять смывали, опять наносили и опять смывали. Белле под конец уже стало казаться, что на голове не осталось ни одной живой волосинки.

После филировки, покраски и укладки, она чувствовала, что сейчас умрет на месте. У нее кружилась голова, хотелось спать и так страшно хотелось кофе, что все волновавшее ранее, отошло на задний план.

Мадлен энергично занимаясь пытками, успевала жевать, напевать какую-то песенку и оживленно болтать с Анджелой. Обе, свежие как огурчики, они даже не обращали внимания на разомлевшую вконец Беллу. Ее сознание уплывало далеко по реке мечты… Вот она, красивая, выходит из салона, все оборачиваются ей вслед. Особенно мужчины. Но она ищет только одного, того, чьи руки умеют так крепко обнимать, чьи пальцы могут ее довести до самого сокрушительного оргазма! Чьи губы…

Вззззз…Резко зазвонил мобильный телефон. Белла подскочила на месте. Это был рингтон, поставленный на звонки Элис.

- Эээээ…Простите. – промямлила Белла, вырванная из дремоты. – Мне надо ответить на звонок. Это Элис. Если ей не ответить…

Она не успела договорить.

- Я возьму! – заявила Анджела и, недолго думая, вытащила мобильный из сумочки Беллы.- Алло! Привет!

Ну, пошло-поехало. Сейчас эти двое объединятся и пипец ее спокойной жизни. Белла застонала.

Мадлен ее неправильно поняла:

- Сейчас я закончу с твоими волосами, Белла. И сделаем легкий макияж. Тебе понравится. Но пока я тебе ничего не покажу. Будет сюрприз. Боже, я так обожаю такие моменты! Когда в глазах клиента я вижу радость и благодарность за проделанную работу, мне кажется, что ради этого и стоит…

Но Белла пропустила мимо ушей ее щебетанье. Она напряженно вслушивалась, как два проклятия ее жизни, что-то явно там замышляли.

- Да, конечно!...Согласна с тобой…Аха…Да… - Анджела кивала, изредка заливалась смехом и опять кивала.

Да что же это такое! Внезапно Белла покраснела. А вдруг Элис рассказывает Анджеле те пикантные подробности, которые она утаила. Надо что-то делать.

- Андж, она уже в Сиэтле? – поспешно спросила она подругу.

- Да, уже здесь. – быстро ответила та, возвращаясь к разговору.

- А где она остановилась? – продолжила отвлекающий маневр Белла.

- В Warwick Seattle Hotel. – небрежно бросила подруга. - Боже, Белла, сиди спокойно. Дай Мадлен закончить свою работу. Мы скоро встретимся с Элис в кафе, тут, поблизости. Она хочет пройтись с тобой по магазинам.

- Дерьмо! – вырвалось у Беллы. Она уже и так в изнеможении. А что будет после шопинга с Элис! Ее сестра никогда не обходилась полумерами. Она всегда считала, что если уж что-то начинать, то по-крупному. В результате, походы с ней за покупками оборачивались 4 часовой пыткой.

Белла непроизвольно дернулась при мысли о предстоящем испытании. Твердая рука Мадлен уверенно вернула ее в прежнее наклонное положение и продолжила колдовать над ее лицом. Что-то напевая и не забывая жевать, девушка подправила ей форму бровей, прошлась по лицу какой-то штучкой, потом что-то нанесла, потом сняла…

Смысл дальнейших манипуляций, потерял для Беллы значение в ожидании серьезного разговора с Элис. А то, что он будет, можно было не сомневаться. Мурашки пробежали по коже при мысли о встрече со «специалистом». Ей почему-то представился толстый потный мужик в костюме, который, велев ей лечь на кушетку в своем кабинете, будет выпытывать все грязные подробности. Беллу передернуло.

- Ну, вот и все, дорогая!- возвестила довольная Мадлен. – Ты готова! И хочу заметить, ты – мое лучшее творение!

Анджела закончила разговор и повернулась к нам.

- Боже, Свон! – завизжала она. – Охренеть! Если бы не знала точно, что это ты, то не узнала бы! Потрясающе!

Белла наконец поняла, что ей можно взглянуть на себя в зеркало. Она повернулась в своем кресле на 1800 и уставилась на свое отражение. «Точно охренеть. Разве это я? Не может быть. Это не я…»

Волосы, чуть подкрашенные оттенком красного дерева и уложенные в красивые локоны, лежали в свободном порядке на плечах. Брови подчеркивали чуть насмешливое выражение больших карих глаз, подведенных карандашом и опушенных подчерненными тушью ресницами. Искусно наложенные тени и сочного карминового оттенка блеск завершали ее идеальный образ.

Белла резко вдохнула, и поняла, что все это время не дышала, шокированная увиденным.

Анджела понимающе улыбалась, а Мадлен растроганно наблюдала за ней в зеркало, не забывая жевать с прежней интенсивностью. Белла поняла, что от нее ждут каких-то слов.

- Это…Просто потрясающе.. Спасибо! – Они с Мадлен обнялись вполне по-приятельски, и Белла решила, что может быть, когда-нибудь…возможно… она еще раз сюда придет.

- Боже, Белла! Твои глаза! Твои волосы! – завопила Элис, как только Белла и Анджела появились на пороге кафе. Несколько посетителей в недоумении уставились в их направлении. - Офигенно! Вы были у Мадлен? Сразу видно! Она потрясающая! Прекрасная работа. Я ей позвоню и скажу, какая она молодец! Тебя не узнать! Где та скромная Белла, которую я знала!

- Привет… – начиная краснеть, выговорила Белла. Внимание посторонних ее всегда смущало. Хотя сейчас, после салона, она понимала, что эта заинтересованность оправдана.

- А что это на тебе? – возмущенный возглас Элис не слышали разве что на противоположной стороне улицы. Белла застонала. Это невыносимо.

- Успокойся, Элис! – сквозь зубы выговорила Белла. Боже, это начинает реально раздражать. Гиперопека как у мамочки. Или еще хуже. – Я вижу ты в настроении.

- Надо срочно обновить твой гардероб! Видимо, я действительно вовремя явилась, чтобы разобраться со ВСЕМИ твоими проблемами! – продолжала вещать Элис, проигнорировав замечание Беллы. – И не забывай, нам еще нужно с тобой серьезно поговорить!

К этому моменту уже половина сидящих в кафе слушала ее, затаив дыхание. Белла теряла остатки терпения. Возмущенный румянец прочно обосновался на ее щеках. Еще немного и завопит уже она сама.

Анджела, оценив накалившуюся атмосферу, взяла роль миротворца на себя:

- Элис, я предлагаю прямо сейчас пойти по магазинам. Время уже два часа дня. Мы все утро просидели в салоне и устали порядочно. А в пять мне нужно уже быть дома, я обещала мужу, что не буду поздно. И завтра рабочий день, не забывай. Белле тоже надо будет отдохнуть.

Белла с благодарностью взглянула на подругу. Теперь такой пугающий разговор с Элис можно будет отложить. А потом ее как током ударило. Рабочий день! Боже… Как пережить еще один напряг…И зачем только Анджела напомнила! Теперь она постоянно будет думать о том, придет ее таинственный мачо или не придет. Сердце забилось с удвоенной силой, а в местечке между ног стало как-то некомфортно...Дерьмо!

- Ну, хорошо. Как скажете. – энтузиазм Элис не уймет даже торнадо. – Тогда вперед, девушки! Развлечемся по полной.

Усевшись в красный **Sedan** Анджелы, они с ветерком прокатились до торгового центра Westlake. Белла со вздохом вылезла из машины и, еле передвигая ногами, потащилась за подругами к комплексу. Оживленно переговариваясь, Элис и Анджела направились в какой-то ультрамодный бутик. Ей ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ними.

Завалив Беллу кучей разной одежды, Элис подтолкнула ее в направлении примерочной.

- Казнь египетская… - буркнула Белла, отправляясь туда, куда ее послали.

- Я все слышу! – даже не повернув головы, отреагировала ее сестра. - Шевелись, Белла! У меня еще куча планов.

Следующие три часа показались Белле вечностью. Элис обращалась с ней как с куклой. Ее одевали, раздевали, таскали за руку из одного бутика в другой и личного мнения не спрашивали. Правда, наконец-то позволили перекусить и выпить кофе, но это не принесло обычного удовольствия. Когда сидишь на дремлющем вулкане, всегда поневоле возникает мысль – когда рванет?

Итак, благодаря стараниям Элис, ее гардероб пополнился: двумя парами брюк, несколькими платьями, включая и два вечерних – для стимула к жизни, как выразилась Элис. К ним присоединились три блузки, две суперкороткие юбки и - о, боже и о, ужас - туфли на шпильке.

Достойным финалом этого похода, стала покупка нескольких комплектов нижнего белья. Оно было настолько утонченным и настолько нежным, что у Беллы закралась в ум странная мысль. Интересно, Элис орала на нее по телефону из-за секса с незнакомцем. Грозила походом к психотерапевту. А сама покупает ей соблазнительное белье, при виде которого мужику захочется сделать только одно – порвать его к чертовой матери и…А порвется оно с легкостью.

Белла вздохнула. Понадобиться ли ей такое действенное оружие для соблазнения? Да и будет ли кого соблазнять? Так, надо прекращать думать об одном и том же. Пора взять себя в руки. Соберись, Свон! Как советовала Элис? Сохранять чувство собственного достоинства? Отличный совет!

Наконец выпустив жертву из своих цепких рук, Элис решила, что на сегодня достаточно. Договорившись с Беллой о встрече на следующий день, после работы, она милостиво разрешила ей пойти домой. Сама она собиралась на встречу с кем-то, прозрачно намекая подругам, что это свидание. Выглядела она при этом ужасно самодовольной. Белле лишь оставалось надеяться, что отвлекшись, Элис оставит ее в покое.

Выгрузив Беллу с кучей пакетов у ее дома, Анджела и Элис унеслись дальше. Выглядели обе на редкость довольными. «Как еще ручки не потирают!», возмущалась она.

Добравшись до двери своей квартиры, перекладывая пакеты из рук в руки, Белла пыталась разыскать ключи в своей такой маленькой, но абсолютно бездонной сумочке. Наконец-то в дебрях содержимого что-то брякнуло под пальцами, и ей удалось ухватить холодный металл связки ключей. Устало выдохнув, она раскорячилась, но собрала все пакеты в одну руку и, поспешно вставив ключ в замок, повернула его, навалившись всем своим бараньим весом на дверь, чтобы отворить.

И как только Белла сделала первый шаг в свою квартиру, чья-то тяжелая рука легла ей на рот, предотвратив попытку что-либо крикнуть. Вторая рука подтолкнула в спину, запихивая ее внутрь помещения. Входная дверь с грохотом захлопнулась, видимо от резкого толчка ноги. Сердце Беллы бешено стучало, ноги стали ватные, темнота лишала сил. Но краем затуманенного сознания она поняла, что знает эти руки и знает, кому они принадлежат.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 4**

Тяжелая рука соскользнула с ее губ, но вторая настойчиво толкнула вперед. Белла сделала три неуверенных шага, чтобы не упасть и развернулась лицом к НЕМУ.

- Ты…- с упреком выплюнула она.

- Не ждала? – разливался в темноте шоколадом его бархатный голос.

- Уже нет! – твердо кинула она вызов и, с остервенением швырнув на пол пакеты, сделала шаг и потянулась в направлении выключателя настенного бра.

В эту же секунду его руки сковали ее запястья, а мощный торс прижал к стене. Она опять упиралась носом в его идеальную грудь. Его запах дурманил и лишал рассудка.

- Не стоит делать того, о чем можешь пожалеть! – его жаркое дыхание коснулось ее шеи, заставляя Беллу трепетать в истоме.

- Пусти меня, - неизвестно откуда в ней проснулась волна злости, и она со всей силы пнула его коленом в бедро. Достать до нужного места не получилось – его тело слишком сильно прижимало ее к стене.

Он, не обратив никакого внимания на пинок, перехватил оба ее запястья в одну руку, а второй крепко сжал подбородок, приподнял и яростно прошептал Белле в самые губы:

- Давай-ка уточним одну деталь, Изабелла… Я отпущу тебя и в ту же секунду уберусь отсюда вон, если ты действительно не хочешь меня, - его рука медленно спустилась с подбородка вниз на ее грудь, поддразнивая уже болезненно затвердевший сосок.

- Отпусти меня, - зло прорычала она сквозь зубы и вновь попыталась сопротивляться его силе.

Его рука неторопливо продолжала спускаться вниз, оставляя за собой полыхающий след от прикосновений. Он достиг края юбки и, медленно приподняв подол, скользнул рукой по внутренней стороне бедра, накрывая ладонью ее горячую киску.

- Так-так-так, Изабелла! Не прошло и 5 минут, как я рядом, а ты уже такая мокрая! И теперь скажи, что ты меня не хочешь? – его пальцы аккуратно скользнули под кружево трусиков, нежно поглаживая ее складочки, распаляя и без того острое желание еще больше. Боже, что он с ней делает. И какой голос! Голос… Оххх…

- Нет, - почти прохныкала она в ответ.

- Что нет, Изабелла? Ты не хочешь меня? Мне уйти? – медленно выдохнул он ей в шею, продолжая свои ласки.

- Нет! - почти вскрикнула Белла. - Нет, не уходи!

- Тогда скажи мне, что ты хочешь? – теперь он слегка покусывал ее шею.

Этот голос…Кажется таким смутно знакомым…

Ее разум, повинуясь желаниям тела, выдал последнее заключение и попрощался с ней на несколько часов.

- Тебя! Я хочу тебя! Трахни меня уже, наконец, хорошенько, ублюдок! – выпалила Белла в бессознательном порыве.

В эту же секунду из его губ сорвалось хищное рычание. Он отпустил запястья, и его руки торопливо и жадно заскользили по всему ее телу. Высвободив из под юбки край блузки, его пальцы судорожно начали перебирать маленькие пуговки. «Какого хрена столько пуговиц!» Недолго думая, он схватил блузу снизу за края и одним резким движением разорвал ее. Послышался легкий треск разрываемых нитей и дробь рассыпавшихся маленьких пуговок по полу коридора. Она ахнула и на секунду замерла. «Дикарь!» Он неистово набросился губами на ее оголенный живот, руками стаскивая с плеч шелковую блузку, и как-то зло прорычал ей в кожу:

- Это все мешает мне, - и, опустившись перед ней на колени, он точно так же с легкостью разорвал юбку по боковому шву и откинул бесполезный материал в сторону. - И это тоже!

Эта дикость заводила ее еще больше! Колени подгибались, а мозг не работал - Белла просто тонула в ощущениях. Он жадно скользил руками по ее бедрам, целуя каждый сантиметр пылающей кожи, подбираясь к следующей детали туалета. Его искусные дразнящие пальцы снова скользнули под кружево трусиков. От накрывших ощущений, Белла прогнулась в спине и, закинув голову назад, застонала.

- Наслаждаешься, малышка? Я тоже, поверь! Но этот кусочек кружева на тебе тоже явно лишний!

Он медленно сжал в кулак тонкую материю и, прикусив зубами тонкую полоску ткани на одном бедре, резко дернул руку вниз. Ткань с легкостью разорвалась, и он бросил этот бесполезный кусочек кружева на пол. Поднявшись с колен, он пробежался поцелуями по ее телу снизу вверх. Она послушно выгибалась навстречу его губам.

- Так, теперь займемся этим… - прошептал он ей прямо в грудь, обжигая кожу горячим прерывистым дыханием.

С молниеносной быстротой его ловкие пальцы расстегнули застежку лифчика у нее на спине. «Как он сделал это одной рукой?» Подцепив пальцами бретельки бюстгальтера, он медленно стянул их с ее плеч, припадая губами к обнаженной груди. Белла не смогла сдержаться и, громко застонав, начала оседать по стене. Он подхватил ее и вернул в исходное положение. Его губы накрыли ее в сладком, упоительном и горячем поцелуе. И лишь только тогда, когда им нужно было сделать глоток воздуха, он нехотя оторвался от нее, отходя на шаг. Она снова чуть не упала на пол, но удержалась. Он зашуршал своей одеждой, а она недовольно застонала, что не ощущает его прикосновений вот уже несколько секунд. Он снова зло зарычал, и она услышала треск разрываемой ткани – видимо, пуговицы на его рубашке тоже не хотели поддаваться. Затем лязгнул замок ремня, ударяясь об пол, и прохрустела, разрываясь, упаковка презерватива. В следующую секунду его горячие руки снова завладели ее телом. Он обнял ее, скользнул руками вниз по ее упругой попке. Взявшись за бедра, развел их в стороны и, легко приподнимая, обернул ее ноги вокруг своего тела. Белла вцепилась руками в его шею, судорожно дыша в ожидании.

- Такая нетерпеливая! – ухмыльнулся он ей прямо в губы, и одним резким движением вошел в нее на всю свою длину. Она громко вскрикнула, и, отпустив руки, прогнулась от пронзивших ощущений. Он снова прижал ее к стене, навалившись всем весом. Ускоряя темп и вонзаясь в нее со всей силы, он все же на удивление нежно ласкал рукой ее лицо, шею, грудь... Белла почувствовала, как тугой узел внизу живота начал затягиваться все сильнее, и как только он чуть грубее сжал пальцами ее возбужденный сосок, мышцы внутри начали сжиматься вокруг него, и она протяжно застонала. Он подарил ей очень страстный поцелуй и прошептал на ухо:

-Давай сменим место дислокации? – и, не дожидаясь ответа, он осторожно понес ее, стараясь на ощупь во что-нибудь не врезаться. Пройдя, по всей видимости, по коридору и попав в гостиную, совмещенную с кухней, он остановился около барной стойки. Отблеск от ее стола давал возможность немного ориентироваться. Она жадно пыталась рассмотреть черты его лица, но он не дал ей такой возможности. Опустив Беллу на пол, он развернул ее спиной к себе.

- Надеюсь, ты не против опробовать эту поверхность в деле? – хитро промурлыкав на ухо, он ее чуть приподнял и положил животом на стойку. Развел ее бедра в стороны и пристроился между ними, положив ее колени на два высоких барных стула по бокам от него.

И снова резкий, почти грубый толчок. Ее чувствительное после первого оргазма тело, чуть снова не сорвалось в экстаз. Она чувствовала, что вторая волна вот-вот накроет ее и, схватившись для опоры за край столешницы, начала толкать бедра ему навстречу. Он недовольно зашипел.

- Такая нетерпеливая и ненасытная девочка! Такая страстная и жадная! Может мне стоит притормозить? – и он демонстративно замедлил темп.

- Нет. Пожалуйста! – почти прохныкала Белла.

Он покрепче ухватился руками за ее бедра и снова вернулся к быстрым фрикциям. Через несколько минут прежняя волна начала накатывать на нее снова, и она опять подала бедра ему навстречу. Он, не останавливаясь и не замедляясь, намотал на кулак ее волосы и прошептал на ухо:

- Нет уж, красотка, дай мне самому довести тебя до края!

Белла кивнула головой и послушно расслабила бедра, но ее волосы он так и не отпустил. Вцепившись в край поверхности, она пыталась игнорировать тянущую боль от удерживаемых им волос, но, похоже, эта боль только прибавила чувствительности и ощущений, потому что спустя пару мгновений ее пронзил невероятный по силе оргазм, а все тело вмиг вспыхнуло пламенем. Он продолжал двигаться в ней все так же интенсивно, продлевая волны ее наслаждения.

Какое-то время спустя, он осторожно вышел из нее и бережно взял ее обессиленное сумасшедшим оргазмом тело на руки.

- Где у тебя спальня, - мягко спросил он.

- Выходя отсюда, вторая дверь справа, - еле выговорила Белла.

Он донес ее до постели и, бережно уложив, пристроился рядом. Им двоим было немного странно – заниматься сексом в кровати. Но так удобно, хотя и в темноте! Откуда ни возьмись, к Белле вернулись силы, и она, перевернувшись лицом к нему, забралась на него сверху. Его руки ненасытно изучали ее изгибы. Она, слегка извернувшись, нащупала его запястья и положила его ладони на спинку кровати.

- Я хочу, чтобы ты держал их здесь, - и с этими словами она стала спускаться поцелуями по его накачанному торсу.

- Нет, Изабелла! - резко прервал он ее путешествие, - я хочу, чтобы ты снова кончила… на мне… сама… - произнес он лукаво.

- А я хочу, чтобы кончил ты.

- Только после тебя.

Она вернулась в прежнее положение и аккуратно опустилась на его невероятный член. Он громко выдохнул. Она попыталась устроиться поудобнее, упираясь руками в его бедра позади себя.

- Изабелла, если ты хочешь, чтобы я держал руки здесь, то тебе следует самой как следует постараться! – прозвучало почти как вызов от него.

В Белле взыграла злость, и она начала интенсивно приподнимать бедра, покачивая ими из стороны в сторону. Он глухо простонал, но рук не опустил, только приподнял ноги, согнув в коленях. Так ей стало еще удобнее упираться в них, и она ускорила темп. Через несколько секунд он, не выдержав, начал сам приподнимать бедра навстречу.

- Такой нетерпеливый мальчик, - передразнила она.

Он неистово зарычал и заставил ускорить темп еще больше. В этот раз она и сама потеряла связь с реальностью и начала растворяться в ощущениях. Заметив это, он замедлился, но стал толкаться еще сильнее и глубже. И через несколько толчков Беллу накрыло третьим невероятным оргазмом, и она плотно сжалась вокруг него.

- Твою ж мать, - выругался он, и интенсивно кончил сам.

Ее оргазм был ярким, но на этот раз не таким продолжительным. Поэтому она продолжила слегка покачивать бедрами, продлевая пик его наслаждения.

Через пару минут, отдышавшись, он наконец-то опустил свои руки на ее бедра. Белла продолжала сидеть на нем. Его ладони были прохладными. Он, видимо, чересчур сильно сжимал ими спинку кровати. Она медленно взяла одну его ладонь в свои руки и начала разминать ее пальцами. Он тихонько простонал. Когда ладонь потеплела, она принялась за другую. Пять минут спустя, он осторожно снял Беллу с себя и положил рядом.

- Перевернись на живот, я сделаю тебе массаж,- тихо произнес он.

Белла послушно перевернулась, и он сел на нее сверху, каким-то странным образом переместив весь свой вес на свои ноги. Его теплые руки коснулись ее напряженной спины, разминая, поглаживая, убаюкивая… Какие-то воспоминания пытались пробиться в ее затуманенное сознание, но мысли так и не успели сформироваться. Сон накрыл ее своей усыпляющей тенью, и она поплыла…

Белла проснулась от странного пикающего звука. Потягиваясь и садясь на кровати, она пыталась собрать мысли в кучу и понять на каком она свете. Странный писк, доносящийся откуда-то, отвлекал от мыслительного процесса. Она поднялась с постели и поплелась на звук. «Странно, я никогда не сплю голой…» Белла прикоснулась рукой к своей груди, и ахнула от острого, пронзившего ее ощущения удовольствия. Тело было таким чувствительным. «Секс. У меня вчера был умопомрачительный секс… с НИМ…» Не успела она до конца осознать это всплывшее воспоминание, как ноги сами привели ее на кухню, откуда доносился звук. Это пищала кофеварка, оповещая о том, что кофе готов. Белла на автомате потянулась к полке и достала себе маленькую кофейную чашку и блюдце. Налив ароматный кофе, она повернулась к барной стойке и тут вспомнила… ОН, его голос, какие-то смутные образы… Белла притихла, стараясь услышать хоть какие-нибудь звуки его присутствия. Поставив кофе на стол, она медленно прошлась по всей квартире. Тихо… И пусто… И чисто… «Чисто?» Никаких следов постороннего присутствия. Она вернулась в гостиную и увидела на диване аккуратно составленные в ряд пакеты с вчерашними покупками. И ничего больше… Разорванной одежды тоже не наблюдалось. И ни одной пуговицы на полу…. Ничего… Только покупки, горячий кофе и мысли…

Белла вернулась за стол к оставленному кофе и не могла определиться с эмоциями: радоваться ей или расстраиваться…


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 5.**

Эдвард лежал на диване, накрыв глаза рукой. Полная апатия и безразличие овладели им. Все по хрену. Катись оно к… Не хотелось думать ни о чем. Просто лежать, не двигаясь… Но не думать не получалось. Воспоминания о прошедших днях вплывали непрошенными картинками и заставляли напрягаться. Желание скручивало все тело, а мысли кипели.

После того, как он дал себе зарок в машине, Эдвард держался долго. Очень долго… Для него… Целых, блядь, два дня. Простых человеческих два дня. И ни одной женщины. Женщины… Эдвард фыркнул. Он и не думал о них. Он думал о НЕЙ. Об этой сучке, что вынула ему мозг, оккупировала его член, а сердце унесла как трофей. Он протяжно застонал, чувствуя, что только одна мысль об этом, пробуждает в нем что-то непонятное. Твою мать, она превращает его в гребаного сталкера! Так, ему срочно нужен какой-нибудь стимул. Добравшись до бара, он плеснул себе в стакан бренди и продолжил размышлять.

В четверг, после того как с его губ слетело ее имя, он испугался. Но не ее, а того, что она поймет кто он. И не уйти он не мог. У него не было выбора. Позже, вернувшись в свою квартиру и меряя ее шагами, он мысленно возвращался туда, к ней. То, что она творила своими ручками и языком, было невообразимо. Он помнил ее нежной и невинной. Увидев ее в лаборатории в первый раз, он подумал, что она и осталась такой. Тогда секс с ней оставил незабываемое послевкусие: ее неуловимый шарм, ее чувствительность. Так и напрашивалось сравнение с хрупким цветком.

А тут, она показала, что у нее есть и коготки. Взяв ситуацию в свои руки, жадная до секса, она обезоружила его лишь одним движением язычка. Постанывая, посасывая и вытворяя черти что, она вознесла его на вершину блаженства. Забыв обо всем, он выкрикнул ее имя.

Да… Это было ошибкой. Прошагав по комнате километров 20, он решил, что надо со всем этим завязывать. С этой темнотой, этими встречами и с ЭТОЙ женщиной тоже. Все, с него хватит. Ни к чему это не приведет. К серьезным отношениям он не готов. Он привык менять женщин. Привык получать удовольствие по максимуму: где, как и с кем хотелось. Вот это для него.

В пятницу и субботу он держался сколько мог, следуя поставленному им же самим условию. Занимаясь своими делами, отвечая на звонки, назначая встречи, он продолжал о ней НЕ думать. Встречаясь глазами с женщинами и видя в них голодный блеск, он понимал, что ответить на их призыв не в состоянии. Он просто не мог возбудиться! Раньше бы он не колеблясь загнал бы какую-нибудь жаркую цыпочку в ближайший кабинет и отодрал бы по полной. Но сейчас с этим были явные проблемы.

Зачем он вообще залез к ней в эту лабораторию. Если бы не этот роковой шаг, он бы спокойно жил как раньше. А сейчас его с удвоенной силой тянуло к ней. Нет, нельзя, нельзя! Он не мог так сделать. Чем тогда он лучше Джаса? Это он сторонник моногамных отношений. А Эдвард не такой. Далеко не такой. Он… А какой он? Он уже ничего не понимал и не осознавал, чего же он хочет на самом деле.

В воскресенье, споря сам с собой, сомневаясь и чертыхаясь, Эдвард подъехал к ее дому. Вечерние тени уже ложились на мостовую и накрывали кроны деревьев. Он сидел в машине, не в силах сдвинуться с места и напряженно размышлял. Ну и что дальше? Что он тут делает? Типа сейчас выйдет, позвонит в дверь и скажет: «Привет, Изабелла. Это я. Тот, что трахал тебя уже два раза. А теперь хочу еще». Аха, точно. Ты полный придурок, Каллен. Так он и сидел, задавая себе вопросы, на которых не было ответов. Надо было уезжать отсюда, но он не мог. Физическая потребность быть с ней не ослабевала ни на секунду. Он все сидел, теребя волосы, так что они уже стояли дыбом как у взбесившегося панка.

Эдвард так задумался, что пропустил шорох гравия под колесами машины. Он опомнился только после того, как хлопнула дверца. Повернув голову, он чуть не задохнулся. Это была ОНА и в то же время не она. Он ее узнал, но то, как она выглядела сегодня, заставило его глаза чуть не вылезти из орбит. Вместо того, чтобы выйти из машины, он как придурковатый подросток высунулся через открытое окно и, раскрыв рот, проводил ее взглядом. Охренеть можно! Это Изабелла?

На секунду он застыл, а потом, сильно стукнувшись головой о дверцу, втянул голову обратно и пулей вылетел из машины. Это был его шанс поквитаться с ней за все, что она с ним сотворила. Увидев, как она копается с замком своей двери, он принял решение молниеносно. Недолго думая, он зажал ей рот, чтобы не привлечь ненужного внимания посторонних, и быстренько втолкнул ее в квартиру, не забыв толчком захлопнуть за ними дверь. Попалась!

Но и тут она его удивила. Сначала попыталась его уверить, что он ей на хрен тут сдался, а потом пыталась врезать ему по яйцам! Она пыталась сопротивляться ему! Доказать, что не хочет! Твою мать, дикарка! Ну, раз она так дело ставит, будет ей дикий секс. Сначала он ее заставил признаться, как сильно она его хочет, а потом, быстро разорвав на ней одежду, взял прямо у стены. Конечно, разговаривать с ней было ошибкой, но начав, трудно остановится. Темнота спасала его. Правда, у барной стойки ему показалось, что она пыталась рассмотреть его лицо. Тогда он быстро развернул ее и вошел сзади. О, детка, горячая, и вся моя! А на кровати… Бляяяя! Его член шевельнулся и ненавязчиво дал понять, что пора бы перепихнуться. Эдвард его проигнорировал и со всей злости грохнул пустым стаканом по столу. Невыносимо! На кровати, она объездила его со всей изголодавшейся страстью, а пыталась уверить, что не ждала! И то, как она потом массировала его руки… Столько нежности… И он не мог ей не отплатить тем же…

Проснувшись рано утром, он долго смотрел на нее, удивляясь ее совершенной красоте. Как он мог думать, что обойдется без нее. Ее необычного оттенка волосы были разметаны по подушке, макияж смазан, сливочного оттенка кожа местами покраснела и были видны проступающие засосы, но для него она была прекрасна и манила все сильней. Что, блядь, происходит? Грудь сдавило, в уме бродили неясные желания.

Приготовив ей кофе и прибравшись, он тихо ушел, накинув свою порванную рубашку. Никаких следов, никаких зацепок. Пусть все останется пока так, как есть.

Он подошел к дивану и лег, пытаясь хоть ненадолго отключить свой мозг от раздумий.

Но ему не дали этой возможности. Раздался звонок в дверь. Он сначала решил не открывать. Но когда вслед за этим пошла барабанная дробь, да еще с выкрикиванием его имени, ему пришлось подняться и дотащить свой зад до двери.

То, что это был Эмметт, он даже не сомневался. Кто еще будет ломиться так, как будто дверь подверглась нападению бешеных гризли.

- Эй, чувак! Ты долго не открывал! – провозгласил Эмметт, вваливаясь в его квартиру. За ним чинно вошел Джаспер. Оба были явно в хорошем настроении. Эмметт сразу направился к бару и там обосновался, энергично передвигая бутылками и гремя стаканами.

Джаспер расположился на стуле, положив ногу на ногу, выпрямив спину и сложив обе руки на колени. Голубые глаза и светлые волосы придавали его внешности ангельский облик. Однако, стоило ему заговорить как выражение этих глаз менялось, и собеседник понимал, что этот парень очень непрост. Здоровяк Эмметт, кареглазый и темноволосый, и, правда, напоминал медвежонка. Прямота в общении и своеобразный юмор, придавали ему обаяния, жертвой которого становились особи женского пола. Мужчины к нему относились снисходительно.

Эдвард с тем же вялым безразличием опять водрузился на диван. Друзья переглянулись. Они пришли, что вытащить его в клуб, но теперь стало понятно, что поход отменяется.

- Слушай, ты что-то еле ходишь. – оглядел его Эмметт. - Давай, друг признавайся, какая крошка так объездила тебя. Да она, блядь, настоящая зверюга так ухайдакать нашего любителя пощелкать. Слышь, Эд, ну давай, колись, у тебя там что, трудовые мозоли? Снимай штаны, мы заценим. Черт, да я за год столько баб не перетрахал, сколько ты за месяц. И какие сучки попадались. Помнишь ту, в кафе, в красных шортиках, ты еще рассказывал, что она тебе отсосала два раза, а потом дала в…

- Эм, прошу, давай без жутких подробностей. Я лично ничего не хочу знать, что вы оба вытворяете. – простонал Джаспер.

- Да не будь ханжой, на хер. У тебя просто давно не было бабы, вот ты и бесишься. – Эмметт отпил из стакана виски. Джас пожал плечами. - Я просто беспокоюсь о состоянии нашего общего друга, который почему-то не в форме. Ты не помнишь, такое когда-нибудь было? Я что-то не припомню. Он же любит посношаться как эти… Ну пушистые которые… С ушами еще… А! Кролики, вот! Вот уж кому способности трахаться бесперебойно, 24 часа в сутки, не занимать, так это нашему щелкунчику. Я помню еще тогда в Чикаго, на том концерте…

- Эмметт! Заткнись, черт тебя дери! – не выдержал Эдвард. Он судорожно провел рукой по волосам, стараясь сдержаться и не выгнать этого болтуна за дверь. Еще никогда друзья так его не раздражали.

- Эдвард, а действительно, что случилось. Выглядишь ты и вправду неважно. И, похоже, пил. – Джаспер переместился на кресло.

- Иди на хрен! – последовал ответ.

- Брат, - подошел к Эдварду Эмметт и положил руку ему на плечо. – Ты всех заткнул. Но штука в том, что ты можешь все рассказать только нам или никому. Выбирать тебе.

От его неожиданно серьезного тона, так непохожего на обычное поведение Эмметта, Эдвард немного опешил. Сжав переносицу, попытался успокоиться, чтобы говорить более – менее спокойно.

- Я… встретил женщину… - нерешительно начал он.

- Ты ее трахнул? – уточнил Эмметт.

- Ну… Да, трахнул… Черт… Дело не в этом… То есть в этом тоже, но не в этом суть… То есть… Блядь! - Эдвард вскочил с дивана и стал расхаживать из стороны в строну. – Она… отличается от других …она не такая…

- В смысле, не такая? – допытывался Эмметт. – у нее что, три сиськи или две вагины…

- Прекрати, на х..й! Я не об этом. Она особенная, не похожа на всех тех, которых я встречал…

- Ээээ… - нерешительно протянул Эмметт. – Ну, встречал ты многих...

- Эм, дай ему договорить – попросил его Джаспер.

- Она хоть красивая? Ты еще тот эстет. На тебя трудно угодить. – не унимался Эмметт.

- Я... видел ее раньше… И… не смог забыть. А когда я увидел ее в этой лаборатории, одну… Я..

- Ты ее трахнул?

- Блядь, Эмметт, да! Я же говорил. Да!

- Так в чем проблема, брат. Ну, увидел ее, поимел, что за сопли-то?

- Я не могу не думать о ней. Это как наваждение. И я…

- Что? - в один голос спросили Джаспер и Эмметт.

- Я хочу только ЕЕ. И никого больше.

- Бля, Эд… Ты попал! – расхохотался Эмметт. – Вот это крошка тебе попалась. Слушай, познакомь меня с ней, а? Она настоящая тигрица. Так тебя отделала, что ты еле ходишь. А как мозги прочистила, а? Значит, на других баб и смотреть не можешь? – он опять закатился от смеха.

Джаспер сидел и задумчиво разглядывал Эдварда.

- И что ты теперь будешь делать?

- Не знаю. Думал, трахну и забуду. Но… не получается.

- Нет, правда, чувак, ну познакомь нас. Я хочу увидеть женщину, которая смогла тебя так поймать. – продолжал допекать его Эмметт.

- Это будет затруднительно, Эмметт. – сквозь зубы проговорил Эдвард.

- Ты же говорил, что видел ее раньше. – Джас с любопытством взглянул на него.

- Ну… да.

- Значит, она тебя знает. – продолжил логично рассуждать его друг.

- Знает.

- Ну так в чем дело-то? – никак не мог уяснить себе его трудности Эмметт.

- Она не знает, что я это я.

- Как это может быть? – округлил глаза Эм.

- Ээээ… Это было в темноте. – нехотя признался Эдвард.

- Что, каждый раз? И она тебе дает, не зная кто ты?

- Ну... да…

- Ты должен собой очень гордиться, брат. – на полном серьезе сказал Эмметт. - Женщина твоей мечты трахается с первым попавшимся мужиком и ей все равно кто он.

Глаза Эдварда яростно сверкнули.

- Нет, мудак. Это значит, что я ее слишком хорошо трахаю, чтобы она задумывалась о чем-то!

- Оооо… - насмешливо протянул Эмметт. – Об этом я не подумал. Ха… Сдается мне, нашел наш щелкунчик орешек, который ему не по зубам.

- Что значит «не по зубам»?

- Это значит, друг, что еще неизвестно, кто из вас двоих больше наслаждается этой ситуацией. И, боюсь, это не ты.

- Спасибо, Эмметт, я ждал именно этих слов. – Эдвард снова плюхнулся на диван.

- Всегда пожалуйста. Трахайся, мучайся и зови нас – мы всегда поможем, брат.

Эдвард простонал, будучи не в состоянии ответить этому придурку как надо.

Вдоволь поизмывавшись, Эмметт решил, что теперь можно Эдварда оставить в покое. Джаспер, принимая более пассивное участие в разговоре, подошел к нему и похлопал по плечу в успокаивающем жесте:

- В случае чего, обращайся.

И они ушли. Закрыв за ними дверь, Эдвард прошел в спальню, решив дать отдых изнемогающему мозгу. Растянувшись во весь свой рост, он долго копошился, пытаясь занять более удобное положение. Наконец, удовлетворившись, он мирно погрузился в сон.

Ее нежный пальчик провел линию от его челюсти до середины груди. Он еле слышно простонал, не в силах сдержать возбуждение. Слегка надавливая и чувственно сжимая его грудные мышцы, она упивалась моментом. Плотно обхватив ногами его бедра, чуть отклонилась назад, запрокинув голову. Он чувствовал жар ее киски. Черт, еще немного и его член воспламенится! Теперь она смотрела ему прямо в глаза. Бездонная глубина шоколадных глаз затягивала сильнее водоворота. Расцепив их взгляды, она опустила голову к его груди и начала лизать и покусывать соски. Ее искусный язык творил невообразимое. А мягкие талантливые ручки теребили и потягивали затвердевшие вершины. Блядь! Какое наслаждение! Черт, черт! Он извивался как угорь на сковородке. Спина выгибалась дугой, глаза закатились, а на лбу проступил пот.

Она, не отрывая рук, короткими покусывающими поцелуями проложила влажную дорожку к низу его пресса. Бля, бля, бля…Дрожь отдавалась во всем теле…Господи Иисусе! Терпеть было невыносимо. Огонь промчался по его венам как экспресс. Набирая скорость, со всей силы вхреначился в пах. Судорожно глотая воздух, он стал приподнимать бедра, чтобы потереться о ее киску. Еще… еще… да…Он закрыл глаза, предчувствуя приближение разрядки.

Внезапно она поднялась, оставив его оглушенного и пораженного. Но ненадолго. Резким рывком брюки были содраны с его тела. Боксеры слетели за пару секунд. Открыв рот, он не успел произнести ни слова. Только шипение сорвалось с губ, когда член утонул во влажной глубине ее рта. Полизывая, поигрывая, сводя с ума своими движениями, она, блядь, имела его как хотела! Ее стоны многократно отражались у него в паху. Яйца звенели от напряга, а волосы стояли дыбом от ее дыхания. Его горло могло выдавать только хрипы и рычание. В голове было смутно, путано, темно и… и… аааахххх… ёёё…

Разлетевшись на тысячу фейерверков, его мозг падал в пустоту отдельной субстанцией. Тело сотрясалось от силы оргазма, ноги свело судорогой. Все мысли разлетелись в никуда. Это было охеренно! Это было сильно!

«Черт, Каллен. Она опять сделала тебя! Покажи себя, мужик! Заставь ее забыть свое имя! Пусть охрипнет от стонов. И завтра пусть каждое движение напоминает ей, что ты с ней делал!»

Представив себе соответствующую картинку, он опять возбудился. Ему хотелось обнять ее, скрутить в узел волосы на затылке и притянуть к себе для жаркого поцелуя. Он хотел, чтобы она кончила. Кончила, блядь, много раз. И он даст ей это!

Привычным движением он стал напрягать мышцы предплечий, но почему-то ничего не получилось. Растеряно оглядев себя, он замер, в ужасе осознав, что у него **НЕТ РУК!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 6.**

-Серьезно? Нет рук? – Джаспер откинулся на спинку стула, с любопытством глядя на Эдварда как на неизвестный тип личности, который он только что определил. – Хммм… Что бы это значило…

- Это ты мне скажи, что это значит, – прорычал Эдвард. – Это же ты у нас гребаный психоаналитик.

Он уже жалел, что поддавшись сиюминутному порыву, заявился к Джасперу в его кабинет. Наплевав на сидевших в приемной клиентов и проигнорировав протестующий писк секретарши, резко открыл дверь офиса и захлопнул со всей силы. Эдвард был злым, невыспавшимся и потенциально опасным для любого попавшегося под ноги. Джаспер хорошо знал, что в таком состоянии с его другом лучше не заводить разговор об этикете и предупреждающих звонках. Он просто расслабился, и позволил ситуации разрешиться естественным путем. Переговорив по селектору с секретарем и отменив пару приемов, он затем дал возможность Эдварду выговориться. Тот, волнуясь, сбиваясь и начиная сначала, наконец, в подробностях рассказал свой сон. И теперь требовал, чтобы Джаспер, как фокусник, тут же вытащил из шляпы кролика – объяснил значение сна.

- Да сколько раз уже говорить, – простонал Джас. - Я не психоаналитик, я – психотерапевт. Это разные вещи. Уровень образования и сфера деятельности…

- Да посрать чем они отличаются! Ты мне поможешь или нет? Эта херня мне жить мешает. Как вспомню тот ужас. У меня до сих пор мурашки по коже. – Эдвард поежился. – Давай, проделывай все эти штучки. Ну, эксперименты, которые вы тут над людьми проводите. Считай, я твой клиент.

- Хорошо, - смирился с неизбежным его друг.- Ну, давай посмотрим. Значит, она лидировала в сексе?

- Да.

- То есть контроль над ситуацией был у нее?

- Ну… да…- Невольно признавая очевидное, согласился Эдвард.

- И тебе понравилось? – подаваясь вперед и с любопытством глядя на парня, спросил Джаспер.

- Ээээ… Я не знаю… Черт, я не знаю… - Вцепился в волосы «клиент». – Все так запутано…

- Так да или нет?

- Блядь, да, да! Доволен? – выкрикнул Эдвард. Его стало трясти от бешенства. Друг называется! Ратетель брачных отношений, рассудительный сукин сын!

- Спокойно! – поднял руки Джаспер, призывая успокоиться. – Спокойно! Мы только рассуждаем. Ты же хочешь понять? А мне надо узнать, как и что. Только так я смогу помочь тебе.

- Ладно, блядь, ладно! Что еще ты хочешь знать?

- Давай подведем некоторые итоги. Значит, она была инициатором, и она же взяла ситуацию под контроль. Потом ты попытался этот контроль себе вернуть и… Не смог. Нечем было.

Эдвард уставился на него. Он что, издевается? Нет, Джаспер сидел в спокойной, расслабленной позе и сосредоточено разглядывал свои руки.

- И что, блядь, ты пытаешься этим сказать?

- Эдвард, - не отвечая на поставленный вопрос, обратился к нему Джаспер. – У тебя когда–нибудь были отношения с женщинами, не имеющие характер соревнования кто больше и лучше. А просто ради удовольствия быть рядом?

Эдвард закатил глаза. Ну конечно, он так и знал, что этим все кончится. Друг всеми правдами и неправдами пытался «излечить» его от сексуальной, как он говорил, зависимости. Да похрен как это называется. Эдварду нравилось это, нравилась такая жизнь… Раньше… Блядь, как все запуталось…

- А, ну да… Теперь я должен все бросить, и с этих пор заниматься только скучным ванильным сексом. Меня это успокоит и с этих пор все в моей жизни будет о'кей. – Ехидно проговорил Эдвард.

Джаспер поднял на него глаза и спокойно произнес:

- Ну почему же скучным. Ваши с Изабеллой приключения вряд ли назовешь скучными.

У Эдварда упала челюсть. Он воззрился на Джаспера в немом изумлении.

-Что? Т-ты знаешь? Знаешь, кто ОНА?

Джаспер вздохнул, выпрямился и, глядя ему в глаза, произнес:

- Эд, дружище, твой сон я интерпретирую так…

- Интер… что?

- Интерпретирую. Расшифровываю, то есть.

- Черт, ну и говорил бы так. Хер поймешь вас психоана…

- Так, не начинай снова. Иначе, ничего так и не узнаешь.

- Ладно, ладно. Так откуда ты знаешь о Белле?

- Подожди. Сначала о сне. Так вот, потеря рук в сновидениях означает, что ты не можешь контролировать свою жизнь. Пытаешься, но не можешь. Причем, не можешь после сокрушительного оргазма с женщиной, которая этой ситуацией владела. Теперь она в твоей жизни всем заправляет. У нее контроль. Но это не в реальности. Это твое подсознание дает тебе понять, что пора что-то менять в жизни. Пора прекратить быть щелканным придурком, Эдвард. Вспомни, как ты поступал со всеми этими женщинами раньше. Ты их использовал. Так, как хотелось тебе. Ты приходил, брал, и, не спорю, отдавал. Но отдавая, ты их лишал большего. Как они чувствовали себя после твоего ухода? Как им удавалось наладить жизнь? И теперь, когда появилась женщина равная по силе духа и способная противостоять тебе, ты запаниковал. Ты постоянно думаешь об этом, наверно переживаешь, ты ж не совсем бездушная скотина. В результате ты увидел этот сон. Так, может, стоит пересмотреть приоритеты. Попробовать жить как мужчина, а не грызун.

Эдвард задохнулся от возмущения. Грызун?

Признаться честно, до этого речь Джаспера произвела на него впечатление. Он даже стал задумываться, что действительно, ведь так и есть. Он поступал во многом бездушно, не интересуясь ни своими «жертвами», ни последствиями траха. Но это последнее замечание… От благородного щелкунчика до какого-нибудь бурундука? Этот Джас много на себя берет! Если бы он не был его другом! И если бы Эдвард так не горел желанием узнать о Белле, ему пришлось бы отвечать за такое!

Пытаясь усмирить свой гнев, Эдвард спросил дрожащее-рычащим голосом:

- Так теперь, когда ты оскорбил меня всеми способами, имеющимися у тебя в распоряжении, может ты, наконец, скажешь, мать твою, откуда ты знаешь об Изабелле?

Джаспер кашлянул и выпрямился:

- Моя подруга Элис вчера утром позвонила мне. Она рассказала о том, что произошло с ее двоюродной сестрой, и попросила совета.

- И что такого, на хрен, произошло с ее сестрой. И почему ты решил, что речь идет о Белле?

- Она мне сказала, что та подверглась нападению незнакомца в темноте и имела с ним сексуальный контакт. – Джаспер все еще не смотрел на Эдварда, избегая его горящего взгляда.

- Почему ты решил, что речь идет о Белле? – почти проорал Эдвард.

- Ты проговорился.

- Я? Когда?

- Вчера. Ты упомянул, что это было в лаборатории и в темноте. Все сходилось. До этого я даже не подозревал.

- Значит, когда вчера мы говорили о НЕЙ, ты уже понимал, что речь идет о Белле?

- Только под конец, и Эдвард, что в этом такого? Почему ты так остро реагируешь? Что плохого в том, что ты увлекся женщиной, даже учитывая такое начало ваших отношений.

- Отношений? Каких, блядь, отношений! Есть только секс и все!

- Продолжай убеждать себя в этом. А сейчас, если ты не возражаешь, я хотел бы сходить на ланч. Все равно ты распугал всех моих клиентов. И мне нужно сделать один звонок. Извини.

С этими словами Джаспер вышел за дверь кабинета, по пути нажимая клавиши сотового телефона. Эдвард, сжав переносицу, пытался хоть в какой-то мере переварить полученную информацию. Но все, вокруг чего вращались его мысли, это были слова Джаса о том, что рассказала его подруга. Значит, подверглась нападению? Отлично! Мало того, что рассказала, так еще и наговорила черти что…

- Ну все. Я готов. Идем. – Прервал ход его мыслей Джаспер, появляясь в проеме двери с весьма довольной физиономией.

- Куда идем? – подозрительно поглядел на него Эдвард.

- Господи, на ланч, Эдвард. Честное слово, ты вообще перестал соображать. Ах, любовь. Что она способна сотворить с человеком! – он картинно развел руками.

- Пошел ты, Джаспер! – прорычал Эдвард в ответ.

- Только после тебя. – Джас придерживал дверь, давая другу понять, что ждет, когда он выйдет из кабинета. Эдварду ничего не оставалось как последовать за ним. Но про себя решил, что за ланчем выпытает все подробности звонка Элис.

Лавируя по дороге на предельно возможной скорости в своем Volvo XC60, Эдвард напряженно размышлял о создавшейся ситуации. Джаспер, хренов загадочный ублюдок, утаил от него много интересного. Какая-то Элис, сестра Изабеллы. Как долго они друг друга знают? Что Белла ей наговорила? И что Джаспер еще скрывает? Почему у него такой довольный вид?

Эдвард покосился на друга. Тот, восседая на пассажирском сидении, с интересом смотрел в окно, явно не мучаясь никакими проблемами.

Немного помешкав, Эдвард спросил у друга уже более спокойным голосом:

- А с чего ты решил, что я смогу отдать ЕЙ контроль над ситуацией.

- Все очень просто, Эдвард. Ты сам сказал, что тебе понравилось.

Вот черт! Подловил на его же собственных словах!

Припарковавшись возле Caffe Minnie's, друзья направились вовнутрь. При входе в кафе, Эдварда немного задержал знакомый по бизнесу. Пришлось усмирить свое раздражение и терпеливо выслушать все, что хотел ему сказать этот идиот. Его мысли сейчас крутились вовсе не вокруг дел. Очень хотелось, наконец, как следует прижать Джаспера и выпытать всю правду. Кое-как завершив разговор, он поспешил зайти в кафе. Оглядевшись, он приметил блондинистую шевелюру друга в дальнем углу. Тот стоял и разговаривал с кем-то сидевшим за столиком. Продвигаясь в сторону говоривших и оглядываясь по сторонам, Эдвард рассеянно заметил, что это была девушка. Быстрым взглядом он оценил собеседницу Джаспера: маленькая, живая и хорошенькая, с небрежно уложенными волосами. Рядом сидела еще одна девушка, но ее издалека было плохо видно. Она расположилась вполоборота и склонила голову. Видимо, разговор ее не привлекал. Когда он подошел достаточно близко, Джас поднял на него взгляд и что-то сказал своей знакомой. Та резко обернулась и оценивающе оглядела подходящего к ним Эдварда. Потом быстро повернулась к своей соседке по столику и стала что-то энергично говорить ей на ухо. Эдвард все еще не видел лица той девушки, но, все же, заметил в полумраке, что это брюнетка. Наконец, подойдя совсем близко, он вопросительно глянул на друга, и в этот момент собеседница Джаспера наконец отодвинулась от своей приятельницы, давая Эдварду возможность увидеть ее.

Вдох – выдох… Шок… Ступор... Твою мать!


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 7.**

- Вот так оно все и было, - закончила рассказывать свою историю Белла. Они с сестрой сидели у нее в квартире, встретившись после работы, как и договорились. Элис расположилась на диване, поджав ноги и положив подбородок на согнутые колени. Она задумалась, и какое-то время внимательно изучала фактуру обивки, явно пребывая не здесь.

Наконец, она вздохнула, и Белла с облегчением поняла, что кризис миновал. Причем с наименьшими потерями. Можно расслабиться.

- Что ж, Белла, – протянула Элис. – Мне все ясно.

- Что это тебе ясно?

- Похоже, ты влюбилась в этого таинственного маньяка. И меня поражает твое легкомыслие.

- Прекрати, Элис… - Белла поняла, что зря расслабилась. Элис не сдает свои позиции так просто. – И ни в кого я не влюбилась. Просто … ловлю… момент…

- Аха, момент… - усмехнулась Элис. – Ты подсела на него как на наркотик, вернее на его член.

- Элис! – возмутилась Белла.

- Так, ладно. С этим все ясно. – Торнадо по имени Элис продолжало свой разрушительный путь. – А что там у тебя за парень в лаборатории? Майк кажется? Анджела говорила, что он запал на тебя.

- Боже, он полный придурок. Сегодня подкатил ко мне, на свидание приглашал.

- Да? – нетерпеливо заерзала Элис. – И что?

- Да ничего. Отшила. Говорю же – придурок.

- Поняяятно… А этот, второй у вас, как его…

- Эрик? – очень удивилась Белла. – Да он дальше своих экспериментов ничего не видит.

- Ха, недавно и ты была такой же… - Элис откинулась на спинку дивана и сложила руки на груди. – Я даже думаю, что от твоего этого «ночного» гостя все-таки есть толк.

Белла, приоткрыв рот, смотрела на нее.

- Что ты так смотришь? Он хоть расшевелил тебя, возможно странным способом, но он это сделал. Найдем в этом плюс.

- Ты как-то интересно выражаешься. Плюс… А есть минус?

- Конечно! – Элис подалась вперед. – Ты же понимаешь, что эти ваши отношения ненормальны. Да и отношениями не назовешь. Так, перепихи. Белла, тебе уже двадцать четыре года. Пора строить нормальные отношения с нормальными мужчинами. Положительными, состоятельными… Думаешь, для чего я тебе купила столько комплектов шикарного нижнего белья?

- Господи, Элис, прекрати!

- Я беспокоюсь о тебе. Слушай, я знаю, ты не готова. Но, помнишь, я тебе рассказывала о своем друге, психотерапевте? Так вот, я с ним поговорила…

- Нет, Элис… Прошу тебя. Я в порядке.

- Я не об этом, Белла. Он сегодня звонил мне, как раз перед встречей с тобой.

- И что?

- Мы тут с Джаспером кое-что обговорили. В общем, он тоже считает, что тебе стоит начать с кем-нибудь нормально встречаться. – Белла открыла было рот, но Элис продолжила: - У него есть друг. Говорит, он красавец, одинокий, обеспеченный и ему тоже нужна подруга. Белла, мы с ним договорились завтра встретиться в кафе. Он приведет туда своего приятеля. Постарается вытащить его на ланч. Как бы невзначай. А я приведу тебя. Дорогая, соглашайся. Вдруг это твой шанс? Вдруг он так тебе понравится, что ты и думать забудешь про своего незнакомца? Ну пожалуйста!

- Ладно, - вздохнула Белла. – Но только познакомиться и ничего больше!

- Здорово! – подпрыгнула Элис. – Тогда я выберу тебе наряд. Ты должна быть сногсшибательной!

- Уфф… Хорошо. Но только на этот раз!

На следующий день Белла уже с утра нервничала и спотыкалась обо все углы. На работу она не пошла, заранее договорившись с профессором Баннером. Ставить в известность Анджелу не хотелось, чтобы не выслушивать шквал намеков и предположений о возможном развитии событий. С нее достаточно Элис, которая скоро явится выносить ей мозг и мучить ее тело ультрамодным прикидом. Она уже жалела, что поддалась на ее уговоры. Не надо было ее слушать. Ну какой там еще красавец, холостой и обеспеченный… Она фыркнула. Только Элис могла поверить в такую ерунду. Ну, ладно. Придется потерпеть.

Элис появилась через час, сияя как солнце:

- Белла, ты готова встретиться с мужчиной всей твоей жизни?

- Боже, Элис… - простонала Белла.

- Энтузиазм налицо! Тогда приступим!

Несмотря на мрачные собственные прогнозы, Белла должна была признать, все прошло не так уж плохо. Элис ей подобрала хорошенькое платье шоколадного цвета с короткими рукавами и юбкой необычного покроя. Волосы оставила распущенными, только слегка подвила кончики. Довершили наряд аккуратные лодочки, правда, на шпильках. Белла, их увидев, сначала недовольно зашипела. Но потом, немного в них походив, признала, что это удобно и стильно.

- Вот теперь ты действительно готова! Держи, - Элис протянула ей маленькую сумочку–клатч.

Достав мобильный и что-то по нему щебеча, она выпорхнула из спальни. Белла неспеша подошла к зеркалу. Что ж, кто бы ни был тем мужчиной, ему понравится то, что он увидит.

- Белла! Нам пора! – звонок по имени Элис разлил свою трель по всей квартире. Белла закатила глаза, но даже и не думая сопротивляться, пошла куда ее звали.

В кафе было достаточно шумно. Почти все было занято, но, по счастливой случайности, столик в самом углу был свободен. Белла сразу скользнула на самое дальнее сидение у стены, туда, где царила полутень. Она не спешила навстречу своему «шансу». Что бы Элис там себе не напридумывала, она не собиралась бросаться первому попавшемуся мужчине в объятья. Эээээ… По крайней мере, не на людях.

Услышав радостный возглас Элис, она повернула голову и увидела симпатичного блондина, подошедшего к ним. Друга рядом она не заприметила. И вздохнула, так и не разобравшись, обрадовалась она этому или нет. Элис представила Белле своего знакомого. Выяснилось, что его друг здесь, но подойдет чуть попозже. Белла сразу напряглась. Чуть отвернувшись от Элис, она пыталась справиться с волнением. Та оживленно о чем-то болтала с Джаспером. Через несколько минут, она неожиданно зашептала ей на ухо:

- Боже, Белла, он здесь. И, действительно, очень хорош!

В груди что-то сжалось, в горле образовался комок. Как это все неловко! Наступившая вдруг тишина, привлекла ее внимание. Она подняла глаза и наткнулась на обжигающий взгляд зеленых глаз, растерянных, страстных и до боли знакомых.

Спустя несколько бесконечных секунд, шок, сковавший все тело Эдварда начал отпускать его. Чееерт, Изабелла! Какого хрена? Может быть, стоит извиниться и уйти, пока не поздно? Но почти физически ощущаемое притяжение к НЕЙ он был уже не в силах побороть. Ее лицо с широко распахнутыми от удивления глазами и слегка приоткрытым ртом, было таким очаровательным и милым. Его так и тянуло ворваться в этот рот своим языком, чтобы ощутить всю его неповторимую сладость.

Джаспер, почувствовав, что Эдвард на грани, только было непонятно на грани чего, поспешил представить его девушкам официально:

- Девушки, познакомьтесь, это мой друг – Эдвард Каллен. Эдвард, это моя подруга - Элис и ее двоюродная сестра - Изабелла.

Эдвард почти на автопилоте подошел к девушкам и вместо приветствия наклонился, чтобы эффектно и элегантно поцеловать обеим ручки. Элис подпрыгнула от восторга от такой галантности, и с нескрываемым интересом пыталась уловить все эмоции сестры и нового знакомого. Белла, вся дрожа, нехотя подала ему руку и побыстрее одернула, ощутив разряд сексуальной энергии, поразивший их обоих.

Эдвард обошел столик и уселся на свободное место, пытаясь за непринужденной позой скрыть свое волнение. Но внутри клокотал шквал эмоций. Пульс удушливо бил в горло, а в ушах гудело так, что он едва слышал окружающих. «Черт, черт! Изабелла! Джаспер, хренов друг! Что теперь будет! Молчать, молчать до последнего!»

Белла, не отрывая взгляда от умопомрачительного и бесстрастного красавца, усевшегося напротив, вытянулась в тугую струну, скрестила руки на груди и закинула ногу на ногу. От этих движений ее грудь приподнялась, и Эдвард сглотнул. «Черт!»

Джаспер сразу подметил, что она приняла закрытую позу: «Неужели узнала вот так сразу? Или она всегда так реагирует на мужчин?»

«Белла, Белла! И что же ты так волнуешься каждый раз при встрече с мужчиной? Он ведь глаз с тебя не сводит! Давай, сестренка! Скажи что-нибудь!» - напевала про себя Элис.

- Боже, Белла, он просто невозможный красавец! – воодушевленно прошептала она сестре на ухо.

«Да, Элис, ты права! Он - невозможный красавец! И такой же невозможный придурок! Эдвард Каллен! Кто бы мог подумать, что наши пути опять пересекутся!» - пролетели взбудораженные мысли Беллы.

Ее взгляд заискрился надменностью и негодованием. На его губах появилась маленькая кривоватая ухмылка: «Блядь! Она, конечно же, узнала меня! Ну спасибо, Джаспер! Удружил! Теперь эта маленькая фурия оторвет мои яйца и нашинкует тоненькой соломкой. Надо что-то делать!».

Он немного склонил голову набок и со знанием дела обласкал оценивающим взглядом всю ее аппетитную фигурку. Коротенькое платье с пышной юбкой, туфельки со шпильками. «Очаровательно!»

Белла фыркнула и, закатив глаза, на мгновение посмотрела в сторону. Эдвард, краем глаза, увидев реакцию Беллы, скривил свою улыбку еще больше. Элис с любопытством наблюдала за поведением Беллы и за маневрами Эдварда. Джаспер сразу за всеми.

«Без сомнений, он нравится ей, но почему она молчит?» - пытался разгадать головоломку Джаспер.

«Белла, ну признай уже, что он потрясающий! Давай же, девочка! Снеси ему крышу!» - как заклинание повторяла про себя Элис.

«И ничего в этом мире не меняется! Эдвард Каллен как всегда всеми силами пытается доказать, что может заполучить любую, не приложив ни малейшего усилия!» - молча фыркнула Белла.

Улыбаясь и покачивая бедрами, подошла официантка. Джаспер спросил у друзей кто, что будет заказывать. Элис с энтузиазмом начала перечислять что-то из меню. Эдвард и Белла упорно молчали, пытаясь сломить друг друга пламенным взглядом. Обстановка накалялась все сильнее. Не дождавшись от них никакой реакции, Джаспер попросил на всех по чашечке кофе. Элис вопросительно на него посмотрела. Он пожал плечами.

С кислым видом приняв заказ, девушка удалилась, а стол накрыло напряженным молчанием. Неожиданно раздался телефонный звонок. Все вздрогнули. Эдвард, вытянув телефон из кармана пиджака, неохотно взглянул на экран. «Вот черт, придется заговорить! Что ж, твоя удача, Белла!»

- Это важный деловой звонок, мне нужно ответить. Прошу прощения, - извинился Эдвард, поднимаясь из-за стола и отходя к большому окну.

Белла проводила его взглядом и залюбовалась его телосложением. «Надо же, он стал выглядеть даже лучше с возрастом! Широкие мощные плечи, узкий таз, крепкая задница… Эти брюки так облегают его бедра… Агрррррх... Боже, с некоторых пор я стала просто озабоченной! Я бы отдалась тебе, Эдвард Каллен… И этот чертов бронзовый беспредел из волос. Я бы так хотела утопить свои пальцы в твоих волосах… Таких же мягких, как... Стоп… Нет… Не может быть!»

Закончив разговор, Эдвард вернулся на свое место. Взгляд его был вызывающим. Он ждал ее слов.

Но Белла словно оцепенела. Ее мозг продолжал работать, пробивая дорогу к истине.

«Голос… Этот голос… Это ЕГО голос. Эдвард, задери его, Каллен! Что ты там прежде думала, Белла? Я бы отдалась тебе, Эдвард Каллен? Да ты уже отдалась ему! И не раз! Нет, не может быть! Но все сходится! Этот голос! Рост! Размах плеч! Эти волосы! ВСЕ СХОДИТСЯ!»

Белла тяжело задышала. Она впилась взглядом в лицо Эдварда, пытаясь осознать шокирующую правду. Он выразительно посмотрел ей в ответ. «Да, Белла. Это я. Какая же ты сексуальная, детка, когда злишься!»

Натянувшееся напряжение эмоций за столом прервала официантка, которая принесла заказ. Поставив перед каждым по чашечке с напитком, быстро удалилась.

Элис, помешивая ложечкой кофе и ощущая неладное, пыталась наладить разговор:

- Через два дня у Беллы день рождения. Давайте соберемся большой дружной компанией? Джас, как ты думаешь?

- Было бы чудесно, - без капли энтузиазма ответил ей Джаспер, внимательно наблюдая за переглядывающейся парочкой. Он уже понял, что происходит что-то, о чем он не подозревает и уловить не способен. Напряжение, возникшее между ними, можно уже было резать по кусочкам и раздавать желающим. По всему было видно, что они не слышат ни слова из того, что им говорят.

Элис продолжала щебетать про день рождения, про вечеринку, список гостей и обслуживание. Джаспер решил, что ситуация требует скорейшего разрешения. И скорее всего без их с Элис участия.

- Элис, дорогая, мне тут нужно подарок другу купить, ты мне не поможешь? Тут недалеко есть один магазинчик.

- Ну хорошо… – неуверенно проговорила Элис. – Белла, ты же не против, если я помогу Джасперу?

- Она не против. Уверяю тебя. – Джаспер твердой рукой выдернул Элис из-за стола.

- Но Джаспер… - пролепетала Элис.

- Увидимся позже, Эдвард. Белла, был рад знакомству,– бросил Джаспер, быстро продвигаясь к выходу и поддерживая под руку ничего не понимающую Элис.

Оставшиеся двое даже не отреагировали на произошедшее. Между ними все так же царило молчание. ОН и ОНА продолжали смотреть друг другу в глаза, и каждый из них пытался понять, что происходит в голове у другого.

Наконец Эдвард перевел взгляд на ее манящие губы и неосознанно облизнулся. Она резко выдохнула, поразившись реакции своего тела. Она хотела его. Прямо сейчас. Где-то внутри зарождалась легкая дрожь желания. Белла судорожно сжала в руках салфетку. Ни одна деталь не скрылась от внимания Эдварда, и он самодовольно улыбнулся.

- Пойдем, - почти приказным тоном бросил он ей, поднимаясь из-за стола.

Белла удивленно откинулась на спинку стула.

- Куда?

- Узнаешь. Поднимайся.

Эдвард достал из пиджака бумажник и кинул на стол две купюры. Официантку порадуют столь щедрые чаевые сверх оплаты.

Белла упрямо поджала губы, но поднялась из-за стола. Ей совершенно не нравилось, что он ей командует вот так бесцеремонно. Но ее тело уже предательски привычно вспыхнуло желанием от его повелительных фраз. Она только успела наклониться к столу, чтобы захватить свою сумочку, как он тут же, грубо взяв ее за локоть, потащил к выходу. Нетерпение нарастало. Он готов был просто закинуть ее на плечо и, как неандерталец, выволочь из кафе. Белла, стараясь не упасть в своих соблазнительных шпильках, еле поспевала за ним. Эта медлительность убивала, но тот факт, что она не сопротивлялась, лишь подогревало его уже бурлящее желание.

Они с лихорадочной поспешностью выскочили из кафе. Он подлетел к своему Volvo и открыл для нее дверцу. Белла села в него, не проронив ни слова.

Резко сорвавшись с места, машина понеслась вниз по улице. Через пять- десять минут, миновав бесчисленное количество улиц, Эдвард свернул в какую-то лесопарковую зону. Трава зашуршала о днище машины.

- Где мы? – немного нервничая, спросила Белла.

- Это Leschi Park. Туристы ходят обычно с другой стороны. Здесь нас никто не увидит. – Обжог он ее взглядом. Она только кивнула. Ей было все равно. Желание диктовало сердцу свой ритм, который сводил с ума и заставлял забыть обо всем, кроме этого мужчины, что был рядом с ней.

Повиляв по колее еще какое-то время, Эдвард припарковал Volvo в самой лесистой части парка. Он заглушил двигатель и решительно вышел из автомобиля. Белла медлила. Он нервно прошелся вперед-назад, запустив руку в волосы. Потом сделал глубокий вдох, повернулся и, облокотившись на капот руками, посмотрел ей прямо в глаза.

Такого полного желания взгляда она еще никогда не видела. Ей казалось, что она сейчас просто утонет в этих глазах. Она медленно открыла дверцу и неторопливо выбралась из машины. Он убрал руки с капота, не отрывая от нее горящего взгляда. Она медленно подошла к нему вплотную и сделала глубокий вдох. Умопомрачительный аромат окутывал и опьянял. Она в эйфории удовольствия прикрыла глаза и положила руку ему на грудь. Он медленно наклонился и, приподняв рукой ее подбородок, прикоснулся своими губами к ее…

И в этот момент чистая, беспримесная страсть накрыла их с головой. Врываясь в ее сладкий рот своим языком, он судорожно сжимал ее в объятиях. Она забыла обо всем, отдаваясь во власть его желания. Ее маленькие пальчики быстро расправились с пуговицами на его рубашке, и теперь она могла прильнуть губами к его рельефной груди. Он в нетерпении набросился на нее снова, повалив на капот автомобиля, страстно целуя ее нежную шею. Она крепко вцепилась острыми ноготками ему в спину, а ногами обвила его бедра.

Страстный стон, посылающий дрожь по всему его телу, сорвался с ее губ, когда он слегка прикусил мочку ее сладкого ушка. Это было последней каплей. Он резко отстранился и быстро поднял ее с капота.

- Иди сюда, - прорычал он ей через плечо, открывая заднюю дверцу автомобиля.

Еле переставляя дрожащие ноги, она проследовала за ним. Усевшись на заднее сидение, он протянул ей руку, усадил к себе на колени и тут же накинулся на ее восхитительные губы. Она страстно простонала ему в рот. Он, зарычав, оторвался от ее губ. От этого хищного звука она задышала глубже и чаще. Он приподнял ее и посадил верхом на свои бедра. Она тут же ухватилась руками за пряжку его ремня, неистово борясь с застежкой. Поглаживая ее оголенные бедра, он лукаво улыбнулся. «Сладкая моя, не я один сгораю от желания?» Наконец, расправившись с ремнем и замком на брюках, она потянула их вниз вместе с боксерами. Он приподнял бедра, и она стянула их вниз, освобождая его пульсирующий член.

- Подожди, - прошептал он и потянулся руками к брюкам. Из кармана выудил хрустящий пакетик и, взяв его в зубы, стянул брюки со своих ног окончательно, чтобы они не мешали ему.

- Дай помогу, - улыбнулась Белла, забрала презерватив, быстро расправилась с упаковкой и раскатала его на всю длину.

Одну секунду они смотрели друг – другу в глаза, замерев. Разорвав их взгляды, он властно потянул ее бедро на себя, а другой рукой отодвинул ее трусики в сторону и медленно толкнул бедра, проскальзывая в нее. Она застонала, откинув голову назад, и крепко обхватила руками его шею.

- Да, сладкая, чувствуй меня! Вот так. Глубоко. Всего меня!

Дрожь пробежала по всему ее телу, реагируя на его властный тон. Она опустила голову и снова впилась в него взглядом. Было так необычно – видеть его глаза во время секса. Глубокие. Чувственные. Страстные. Ласкающие. Жадные.

- Секс с тобой великолепен, но мне так не хватало твоих глаз, - прошептала она ему в губы, не отрывая глаз.

Он ярко улыбнулся и, крепче ухватив ее за бедра, ускорил темп.

Через несколько минут, он почувствовал, что ее мышцы начали потихонечку сжиматься. Ее оргазм совсем близко.

- Давай, Изабелла. Отпусти это. Для меня, - прорычал он ей на ухо.

Его хищный бархатный голос был последней каплей. Блаженная волна удовольствия мощным водоворотом обрушилась на ее тело, напрягая каждую мышцу, оставляя после себя звонкое покалывание и дрожь.

-Тише, тише, тише, тише, тише. Дыши, Изабелла, дыши.

Какое-то время Эдвард прижимал к себе ее обессиленное оргазмом тело, пока она пыталась прийти в себя. Восстановив дыхание, Белла оттолкнулась от его груди и снова пристально посмотрела ему в глаза. Не было никаких сил противостоять своему желанию. Она накинулась на его губы, почти до боли прикусывая их, в горячем поцелуе. Его зверь оживился, и, изогнув улыбку в хищном оскале, он подхватил ее и, перевернув, положил животом на сиденье. Одну ногу она, согнув в колене, подобрала под себя, а вторую спустила с сиденья коленом на пол. Теснота салона раздражала и лишь усиливала жадность разбуженного зверя. Он грубо задрал подол ее юбки на пояс и, наклонившись, укусил ее за сладкую, упругую ягодицу. Она, взвизгнув, дернулась от боли, но лишь довольно простонала от его дикости.

В этот раз он резким движением порвал на ней трусики и резко вошел в нее. Ее пальцы скользили по кожаному сиденью. Она зашипела. Он снова прикусил ее кожу, оставляя розовый след на ее нежной шее. У нее, прижатой его весом к сиденью, не было возможности контролировать темп и глубину его движений. Он, то дразнил, то испытывал ее терпение. Она стонала и извивалась под ним, тем самым лишь распаляя его внутреннего хищника. Ее оргазм не заставил себя долго ждать, и он снова почувствовал, как ее стеночки начинают плотно обхватывать его горячим пленом. Но притормозить и растянуть это удовольствие он уже был не в состоянии, и ее мощный оргазм подтянул и его к этому краю. Он не смог сдержать его, и с громким стоном, прорычал ее имя.

Им было очень неудобно лежать на заднем сидении, но двигаться не было ни сил, ни желания. Ноги Эдварда уходили куда-то вперед, опираясь на спинку переднего сиденья. Белла поместилась на всем протяжении заднего. Ее голова лежала на его груди, рука лениво чертила какие-то круги. Эдвард приобнял ее за талию. Его клонило в сон. Говорить не хотелось. Через некоторое время Белла решила немного сменить позицию, слегка повернула голову и носом уперлась в его грудь, вдыхая неповторимый запах Эдварда. И как она раньше не поняла, что это ОН и есть. Она помнила этот запах еще с тех времен, когда…

- Хммм… - протянула она. – Я должна была догадаться, что это ты.

- Мммм? – полусонно отозвался Эдвард.

- Твой запах, тембр твоего голоса… Правда, прошло столько лет… Сколько же прошло? Не меньше семи точно.

- Шесть с половиной. – нехотя выговорил Эдвард.

- Правда? – Белла уперлась подбородком ему в грудь и посмотрела ему в глаза. – Ты что, считал?

Она захихикала.

- Нет, - стараясь говорить невозмутимо, отозвался он. – Просто это легко вычислить.

- Н-да… Ты тогда был таким говнюком…

- Это почему это? – он впился в нее взглядом.

- А ты не помнишь как поступил со мной?

- Да ничего особенного не случилось. – пожал плечами Эдвард.

- О, правда? – приподнялась Белла и уставилась на него. – Ты считаешь, что это нормально?

- Я не говорил, что нормально, а только, что ничего из ряда вон выходящего…

- Что? – Белла резко села и попыталась одернуть юбку вниз. Руки дрожали, ничего не получалось. – Знаешь, Эдвард, ты таким же придурком и остался. Только теперь ты вламываешься в двери и нападаешь в темноте.

- Вот как! – Эдвард тоже сел, натягивая боксеры и брюки. – Что-то я не помню ни одного момента, чтобы ты жаловалась!

- Ты просто воспользовался ситуацией и моим беззащитным положением! – Белла судорожными движениями старалась стянуть разорванные трусики.

- Уж кто воспользовался на все сто, так это ты! Неизвестный мужик тебя трахает, а ты наслаждаешься этим, да еще и отсасываешь ему. – При этих вырвавшихся словах, у Эдварда мелькнула мысль: «Ну спасибо, Эмметт».

- И кто это говорит? Тот, у кого презервативы в карманах не переводятся! Может, у тебя свой резиночный завод? Готова поспорить, ты свой член пихал куда попало, вот и таскаешь их про запас. – Белле подумалось «Ну спасибо, Элис!»

- Просто я осторожен! И ты должна радоваться, а не попрекать! – Эдвард был возмущен.

- Радоваться? Ха, я очень рада, что ты, наконец, соизволил показать свое лицо! А я думала, ты так и будешь в темноте набрасываться, как преступник или импотент! – Белла презрительно надула губу и попыталась пригладить волосы.

Эдвард ни на шутку разозлился.

- Я и не собирался показываться! И если бы не Джаспер, засранец, то этого еще долго бы не произошло. А что до импотента… - он к ней пододвинулся и жарко проговорил на ушко – Я могу еще раз доказать обратное, да так, что ты пожалеешь об этих словах.

Белла вся задрожала и отстранилась. Электрические импульсы, пробегающие между ними, мешали связно мыслить и отрицательно влияли на ее задетую гордость.

- Значит, не собирался? – наконец она зацепилась за слово. – Я так и думала. Мистер Икс, загадочный мачо, Джеймс Бонд, твою мать!

- Все, хватит! – Эдвард рассвирепел. Накинув рубашку, он выскочил с заднего сидения машины. Белла последовала за ним.

- Что, не нравится, мистер Грязные Мыслишки? А что так? – Белла чувствовала, что ее заносит, но уже не могла остановиться. Все раздражение, вся злость вдобавок к воспоминаниям составили взрывоопасный коктейль. – Тебе же нравится трахаться в темноте, разве нет? Это твой принцип или обычная забава?

- Изабелла! – не выдержав, заорал Эдвард. Эта женщина безумно раздражала и возбуждала одновременно. Эти дико горящие большие глаза, растрепавшиеся волосы и манящий рот! Мммммм… И он не знал либо побыстрее сбежать, либо затрахать ее до смерти. Он побоялся, что последний вариант только перевесит счет в ее пользу. – Слушай сюда. Тебе это так же нравилось, как и мне! Почему же ты меня этим попрекаешь? Начни с себя, мисс Влажные Трусики! Тебя же это так заводит! Что, другие мужики тоже тебя в темноте трахали? Вот уж не знал о твоих тайных пристрастиях. И уж у кого грязные мыслишки так это у тебя. Посмотришь, маленькая тихая скромница, а как дело доходит до секса, мокрой становишься в считанные секунды!

Белла задохнувшись от возмущения, беззвучно открывала и закрывала рот. Боже, этот мужчина сводит ее с ума. Точеные черты лица, зеленые сверкающие яростью глаза, эти волосы, в которые так приятно зарыться пальцами. Но то, что выдавал этот красивый рот! А у нее даже мелькала мысль о возможных извинениях с его стороны. Какая же она дурочка! Это же Эдвард Каллен –засранец из засранцев, король траха и его величество поганый язык! Значит вот как ты заговорил! Безумный полет ее мыслей завершился эффектной фразой:

- Ты – тупой напыщенный осел! Я тебя ненавижу!

- А как я тебя ненавижу! Так и знал, что нельзя тебе на глаза показываться! – не выдержав, выпалил Эдвард.

- То есть, если бы не твой друг, ты так и продолжал бы ко мне вламываться? – возмущению Беллы не было предела.

Эдвард отпарировал:

- А ты бы продолжала со мной трахаться и не задавала бы лишних вопросов!

- Я думаю, нам не о чем больше говорить. Отвези меня домой, немедленно! – отчеканила Белла.

Эдвард рывком открыл дверцу со стороны пассажирского сидения. Белла, гневно дыша, быстро села, даже не взглянув на него. Захлопнув за ней дверцу и сев на водительское место, Эдвард завел машину и резко стартовал. Он пытался успокоиться, но при мысли о том, что эта маленькая стерва находится рядом, заводился еще сильнее. Степень ее гнева сокрушила его, он и не думал, что она продолжает думать о нем настолько плохо. И это было так давно! И разве она сейчас не получила максимум удовольствия с ним? Да она стонала как сексуальная маньячка! И просила еще и еще… Блядь…

Резко притормозив у ее дома, он старался на нее не смотреть, дожидаясь, когда она выйдет. Белла быстро выбралась из машины. Направившись было к дому, остановилась, развернулась и подошла к раскрытому окну с его стороны.

- И не смей больше приближаться ко мне! – выпалила она и, бросив в него своими разорванными трусиками, зашагала обратно. Эдвард смотрел ей вслед, в растерянности сминая в руке кусочек кружев и чувствуя почти отчаяние. Черт! Как же он влип!


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 8.**

_Начало флешбэка_

Эдвард выбежал из освещенного дома в черноту улицы. За его спиной слышался шум вечеринки, смешанные голоса и громкая музыка.

- Изабелла! – его крик пропадал в темноте, не преобразуясь в эхо. Густой туман поглощал все звуки. Он с трудом дышал - не хватало воздуха от переполнявших эмоций. Лишь одна мысль барабанила в висок: «Вернуть ее, вернуть!»

- Изабелла! Белла, черт подери! – Он с надеждой прислушался. Лишь тишина была ему ответом. Он в отчаянии вцепился себе в волосы. Блядь, блядь! Сам же все испортил. Поверил этому мудаку!

Он развернулся к дому, чередующиеся эмоции меняли выражение его лица. Наконец, гнев и ярость затмили все остальные. Он решительно сжал руки в кулаки и зашагал обратно - туда, где слышался смех и какие-то крики.

Ворвавшись в толпу, окружавшую высокого плечистого парня, который, видимо, рассказывал какую-то пошлую историю, Эдвард со всего размаха ударил его кулаком по лицу. Тот, не ожидая такого, сразу повалился навзничь. Эдвард, подскочив к нему, ударил еще и еще раз, удачно припечатывая свой кулак. Через некоторое время, стоявшие вокруг ребята опомнились и бросились разнимать парней. Эдвард сначала вырывался, пытаясь достать свою цель, но ему не дали такой возможности.

Пострадавший парень, выплюнув изо рта зуб вместе с кровью, заорал как бешеный:

- Блядь, ты покойник, Каллен! Мой отец сделает так, что ты вылетишь из школы!

- Давай, постарайся, Джеймс! Пока он будет это проворачивать, я успею выбить из тебя все дерьмо!

Тут стали раздаваться голоса из окружавшей их толпы: « Ну что вы, ребята!», «Успокойтесь!», «Вы же дружили раньше!»

- В том-то и дело, что раньше. Пока ему дорогу не перешла эта курица Свон! – ядовито выплюнул Джеймс.

Эдвард, ловко вывернувшись из державших его рук, опять напал на Джеймса. На это раз он попал ему поддых, и когда тот согнулся пополам, с силой ударил в лицо. Брызнувшая кровь, окрапила одежду вблизи стоящих.

Шокированные ребята скрутили Эдварда и отволокли на улицу. Тот бешено вырывался и все стремился вернуться. И только когда он окончательно затих, они оставили его в покое. Отступившая ярость оставила после себя пустоту и дрожь в коленках. Эдвард еле добрел до своей машины. Сев в нее, он опустил голову на лежащие на руле руки. Выступившие слезы щипали глаза, но он их не убирал. Его губы еле слышно повторяли лишь одно: «Белла… Белла…»

Джеймс пихнул Эдварда под ребра.

- Глянь, вот она, твоя жертва.

- Кто? – рассеянно отозвался Эдвард. Он был занят переглядываниями с Лорен, высокой рослой девицей, сидевшей неподалеку и усиленно строившей ему глазки. Она всеми правдами и неправдами пыталась завлечь Эдварда, и об этом знала вся школа, а она не делала из этого секрета.

- Да дочь шерифа Свон. Отличная забава выйдет. Все и докажешь.

Эдвард сразу резко повернулся к нему и перевел взгляд на «жертву». Она как раз проходила мимо, разговаривая с какой-то девушкой, Эмили кажется.

- Белла, не говори ерунды. Конечно, ты пойдешь на эту вечеринку. Там будут все. Выпивка, парни… Развлечемся!

- Я не хочу, Эми. Ты же знаешь, я этого не люблю. И к тому же…

Ее мягкий голос затих по мере удаления от того места, где сидел Эдвард с друзьями.

- Слушай, может, не будем именно ее. Шериф серьезный человек и имеет разрешение на ношение оружия…

- Ты что, уже струсил? – насмешливо проговорил Джеймс. Сидящий рядом Тайлер подобострастно захихикал. – Тогда признавайся сразу, что слабак, если не можешь оприходовать даже такую мышку.

- Пошел к черту! Я ни от чего не отказываюсь. Я просто подумал что…

- Мы договорились, что выбираю я. Так вот, ты будешь охмурять ЕЕ. Понятно?

- Придурок, будь по-твоему. Когда вечеринка?

- Через неделю. Тебе стоит поторопиться. Ты должен туда прийти с ней. И все должны видеть, что она твоя. Ясно? Я сразу пойму, если ты просто так с ней договоришься. Давай, Эдди, не тушуйся!

- Пошел на хер! И не смей так меня называть! – Эдвард поднялся, резко отодвинув стул, и быстрыми шагами вышел из кафе. И как он позволил себе так влипнуть. Теперь уже не вернуть все назад. В пьяном бреде похвалился, что может охмурить любую за неделю, вот теперь и расхлебывает. И кого, дочку шерифа! Твою ж мать!

Ладно, что теперь. Надо брать себя в руки и сделать это. Прозондировав почву, он разузнал, что Белла заканчивает уроки одновременно с ним. Грузовичок, на котором она обычно ездит, сейчас сломался и ее подвозит каждый раз подруга Эмили. Что ж, самое время предложить помощь.

После последнего урока, он поспешно вылетел за дверь, проигнорировав призывный взгляд Лорен. Сейчас было не до нее. На парковке еще только-только стали появляться ученики. Значит, успел. Главное ее не упустить. Он прислонился к боку своего серебристого Volvo C30 и стал ждать.

Белла появилась через некоторое время. Рассеянно глядя себе под ноги, она периодически заправляла непослушные пряди волос за ухо. Рюкзачок постоянно съезжал у нее с плеча, и она то и дело его поправляла. Эдвард поморщился - жалкое зрелище, но уговор есть уговор. Сделав над собой усилие, он выдавил улыбку. И когда она прошла вблизи от него, завел разговор:

- Ммм, Белла, - окликнул он ее. Она удивленно обернулась. Глубина ее больших шоколадного цвета глаз поразила его, но он, не задерживаясь на этой детали, продолжил свое наступление. – Привет. Я случайно слышал ваш разговор с Эмили. Про вечеринку.

Она все еще удивленно смотрела на него. Он так и мог понять, слышала ли она его вообще. Наконец, он выразительно кашлянул, пытаясь хоть как-то заставить ее сказать слово.

- О, - она сфокусировала на нем взгляд. – Эдвард, не так ли?

- Да, точно. Приятно, что ты меня знаешь.

Она хмыкнула и пожала плечами:

- Кто же не знает Эдварда Каллена и его компанию придурков.

Теперь он удивился ее оценке. Да, конечно, бывало, они выкидывали всякие штуки, но это было вполне безобидно. По крайней мере, он так думал.

- Слушай, ладно, я понимаю, что не всем по душе то, что вытворяем мы с ребятами, но я здесь не за этим.

- Да? – она с любопытством взглянула на него. Длинные ресницы сделали взмах, другой, и он поймал себя на том, с какой жадностью следит за их движением. – А зачем же? Что понадобилось несравненному Эдварду Каллену от меня?

Это сказано было так, будто именно она была несравненной, а он каким-то дерьмом. В душу Эдварда закралось нехорошее предчувствие. Но делать было нечего, пришлось продолжать.

- Мне не с кем пойти на эту вечеринку. Мне нужна спутница.

Белла легко рассмеялась. Звонкий серебристый смех разнесся по парковке. Многие стали оборачиваться, и Эдвард нахмурился. Ему не хотелось привлекать излишнего внимания. Краем глаза он видел, как Лорен остановилась как вкопанная, увидев его с Беллой. Даже не поворачивая головы, он чувствовал ее тяжелый разгневанный взгляд.

- Я серьезно, – добавил он.

Белла закончила смеяться и насмешливо посмотрела на него:

- Значит, не с кем пойти. Тебе. – Она опять прыснула, но затем, успокоившись, выдала: - Слушай, я не понимаю причин, по которым ты подошел именно ко мне. Все знают о твоих похождениях. И Лорен сейчас прожжет дырку у меня в спине. Зачем тебе нужна именно я? Это какая-то шутка?

- Нет, какая шутка! О чем ты! – он постарался говорить убедительно, применяя свое самое сильное оружие – мягкий бархатистый тембр голоса и проникновенный взгляд зеленых глаз. – Мне правда нужна спутница для вечера. И я хочу, чтобы это была ты.

- Нет. Эдвард, извини. Придется тебе поискать кого-нибудь другого. Я вообще не собиралась на эту вечеринку. Я не люблю шум и толпу. Пригласи Лорен. Она это спит и видит. – Белла небрежно повела плечами, как бы показывая отношение ко всему этому.

- Но Белла… - решил настоять Эдвард.

- Нет, Эдвард, прости. – Белла уже повернулась уходить. Он понял, что теряет свой шанс и кинулся его отвоевывать.

- Подожди, твой грузовик ведь в ремонте. Разреши подвезти тебя, пожалуйста. – Кажется, умоляющее выражение его глаз сделало свое дело.

- Ладно. – Она пожала плечами. Большего ему пока и не надо было. Он быстренько подлетел к дверце своей машины и открыл ее. У него было только неделя впереди, и использовать это время он намеревался с толком.

Она с царственным видом села к нему в машину, позволив закрыть за ней дверь. Эдварду начинало нравиться такое развитие событий. Ну, хоть не амеба и не смотрит ему в рот как другие. Будет интересно поухаживать за такой строптивой очаровашкой.

«Очаровашка?» Каллен, ты в своем уме?

Выруливая со школьной стоянки, он заприметил несколько соляных столбов, провожающих взглядами его машину. Дебилы!

Эдвард тщетно пытался найти тему, чтобы начать разговор. Если бы это была жаркая цыпочка – обычная его жертва, то он знал бы с чего начать. С себя. Они это обожали. Кивали с умным видом, притворяясь, что интересуются всем этим. Но Белла была явно не из таких, и, скорее всего, пошлет его куда подальше с этим разговором.

Сама она молчала, явно не утруждаясь поисками темы.

Тогда Эдвард решил идти ва-банк. С таким характером как у нее, он будет за ней полгода безрезультатно ухаживать. Это он понял буквально за секунду, просчитав все возможности. Что ж, держись, Белла Свон. Эдвард Каллен сейчас рассредоточит свои боевые порядки!

Подъехав к ее дому, он проговорил твердым голосом, не давая ей возможности отвертеться:

- Сиди, пожалуйста, на месте. Я сам тебе открою дверь.

Не слушая ее слабые возражения, он вышел из машины и обошел ее.

Свет в доме не горел, значит, шерифа Свон не было дома. Отлично, ничего ему не мешало осуществить свой план.

Открыв дверцу, он подал ей руку. Она с секунду таращилась на нее, но потом с видом превосходства, положила на нее свою. Странный импульс пробежал между ними. Она пораженно подняла на него глаза. Эдвард, утонув в их глубине, еле вспомнил, что хотел сделать. Дернув ее за руку к себе, он ловким движением прижал ее тело своим к капоту машины.

Обратив на нее всю силу своего взгляда, он медленно наклонился и целомудренным поцелуем прикоснулся к ее губам.

Явно ошарашенная Белла даже не успела среагировать. Внутренне он уже праздновал победу. Опять наклонившись к ней, он на это раз властно завладел ее губами.

Теперь Эдвард чуть сам не задохнулся от поразивших его ощущений. Эти поцелуи с привкусом меда, такие чистые и невинные, взволновали его. Ее лицо было таким милым. Прикрытые глаза, тени от длинных ресниц, румянец на щеках – все это было так возбуждающе чувственно.

- Ты мне нравишься Белла, - прошептал он ей в губы, сам не осознавая, что сказал.

Ее глаза недоуменно раскрылись. Дрожь пробежала по ее телу, передавая осязаемые волны ему. Он резко отстранился. Ее воздействие уже начинало его беспокоить.

Взяв себя в руки, он сделал свой последний решительный ход:

- Я не хочу давить на тебя, Белла. Просто подумай об этом. – его бархатный голос обволакивал и завлекал. Отлично, Эдвард.

Чуть отведя ее в сторону, он поцеловал ее в щеку и напоследок сказал:

- Заеду за тобой завтра, если ты не против. Пока, Белла.

Заворачивая за угол, он видел в зеркале заднего вида, что она все еще стоит, не в силах двинуться с места. И ничего особенного в ней нет. Такая же, как и другие. Пара нежных слов, поцелуй и она готова. Но червячок неуверенности и сомнения продолжал подтачивать его решимость. Все-таки в этой Свон что-то есть. Эти глаза, губы… Черт!

На протяжение последующей недели я отвозил ее по утрам в школу и после занятий отвозил домой. По школе ходили разные сплетни, но меня это мало волновало. У меня была цель, и я твердо решил ее добиться. Такой мудак как Джеймс может реально испортить мне жизнь. Особенно если будет чувствовать свое превосходство. А это я ему позволять не намеревался.

Понедельник, вторник, среда – и ничего. Мы с Беллой разговаривали, шутили и явственно ощущали проносившиеся между нами чувственные флюиды. Остроумная и милая, дерзкая и нежная – эти противоречия привлекали как магнит. Меня волновала эта девочка с красивыми карими глазами и густым каскадом каштановых волос.

Я себе в этом признался на исходе пятого дня. Оставалось еще два.

Сегодня я решил напомнить ей о вечеринке. Ждать с ее стороны каких-то действий не хватало терпения и сил.

Остановив машину около ее дома, я развернулся к ней, чтобы начать разговор, но она не дала мне этого сделать. Только я открыл рот, как она положила свой пальчик мне на губы. Я с надеждой посмотрел на нее.

- Эдвард, - она вздохнула. Потом, убрав палец, проговорила. – Я тут подумала. Я пойду с тобой на вечеринку. Но у меня будет одно условие.

Она не смотрела на меня. И я думаю, это было к лучшему. Иначе, ликование в моих глазах могло все испортить.

- Все, что хочешь, - заверил я. Мне было любопытно. Я считал, что практически уже выиграл. Осталась одна маленькая деталь, и я с ней собирался разобраться прямо сейчас.

Что там она говорит?

- Я с тобой пойду на вечеринку не как твоя девушка, а просто как подруга.

Если бы на мою голову свалился кирпич, то это бы не было настолько ошеломляюще как эти слова. Что? Это еще как. Это же крушение всех планов! И радость ублюдка Джеймса. Нет-нет, надо быстро исправлять ситуацию.

- Белла, - как можно пронзительнее и мягче я произнес ее имя. Ее глаза расширились. Аха, эффект налицо, продолжаем. – Ты не хочешь быть моей девушкой? Я так ужасен?

- Я… - Замешкалась она. – Я этого не говорила.

- Может, я для тебя слишком тупой, недостоин тебя или плохо целуюсь? – последние слова были явной провокацией. И она попалась. Покраснела и опустила голову, пытаясь не волноваться. Да куда уж там. Стараясь говорить своим самым соблазнительным голосом, я наклонился к ней ближе. - Посмотри на меня, Белла.

Она нехотя подняла свое лицо. Попав под влияние моих глаз, она уже не могла отвести свои. Воспользовавшись мимолетным замешательством, я впился в ее губы, наслаждаясь медовым вкусом поцелуя. Я пытаюсь соблазнить ее, а попался, похоже, сам. Вот черт!

Стараясь не выдать себя, я отстранился.

- Белла, ты правда не хочешь быть моей девушкой? Я тебе настолько противен?

Последние слова утонили в поцелуе, который подарила мне уже она. Именно подарила. Выражение ее лица было именно таким: лукавым и счастливым. Счастливым? Это я с ней сделал? Эта девушка все большего удивляла меня. Необычна во всем.

- Это значит, что ты согласна? – мне не терпелось удостовериться.

- Хорошо, - выдохнула она.

А вот тут я почувствовал себя скотиной. Если она узнает истинную подоплеку моего интереса к ней, не видать мне ни девушки, ни выигрыша. А мне хотелось сорвать оба приза. Главное, все правильно разыграть. И для начала надо поговорить с Джеймсом. Аккуратно.

Попрощавшись с Беллой и договорившись о встрече как обычно утром, я поехал домой, по дороге вытаскивая мобильный.

- Эй, Эдвард! Как дела, донжуан? - радостно гаркнул Джеймс со своей стороны.

- Нормально. Слушай, есть дело.- Стараясь говорить непринужденным тоном, я начал свои маневры.

- Ну, слушаю.

- Тут у Беллы трудности с толпой и шумом. Она это с трудом переносит. Ты слышал же тогда в кафе. Так вот, это правда. Я бы не хотел пугать ее. Но привести ее мне надо. Давай без криков на всю округу и унижений, а? Я ее приведу, докажу, что она моя девушка. И потом спокойно будем каждый сам по себе.

Джеймс расхохотался:

- Ты что, влюбился, Каллен? В эту мышку? Пиздец… Ты ж можешь поиметь любую.

- Ни в кого я не влюбился! Просто она хороший человек. Зачем портить ей жизнь?

- Ха, ладно, как скажешь…

Я отключился и расслабился. Как показали дальнейщие события, абсолютно зря.

Два оставшихся дня были самыми лучшими за все время нашего с Беллой близкого общения. Она, не колеблясь, дарила мне поцелуи. Нежность и чувственность этого действа завораживали меня и привлекали к ней все больше и больше. Что же в ней такого особенного? Ответов не было, и я бросил бесконечную борьбу, позволяя себе наслаждаться каждой минутой.

Забирая ее из дома на вечеринку, я волновался как никогда в жизни. Я старался одеться как можно привлекательней для нее. Черная рубашка и джинсы без всяких наворотов, но так шло мне больше всего. Но она выглядела во сто раз лучше. На ней были отлично сидящие и весьма обтягивающие джинсы, а ее голубая блузка имела больший чем обычно вырез. Эта манящая глубина так и приковывала мой взгляд. Впервые я задумался о Белле в определенном смысле. С трудом сосредоточившись, я заставил себя собраться перед предстоящим испытанием. Лишь бы Джеймс сдержал обещание.

Стоило нам зайти в помещение, как я почувствовал, как рука Беллы задрожала в моей. Ей явно было неуютно. Я должен был ей как-то помочь.

- Расслабься, Белла. – Проговорил я и, наклонившись, мягко поцеловал в губы. Она слабо ответила мне, ощущая неловкость. Я хотел сказать ей что-нибудь обнадеживающего, но не успел.

Громовой голос Джеймса перебил даже музыку.

- Ну, Каллен. Я даже и не сомневался в тебе. Молоток! Завалил даже дочку шерифа. Теперь я верю, что ты можешь любую уделать за неделю. Поздравляю, мужик. Парни, выпьем за Каллена!

Мне показалось, что перед глазами внезапно все потемнело. В один миг все обрушилось, как карточный домик от одного неверного движения руки.

Она уехала, и моя жизнь стала пустой и не имеющей смысла. На таком автопилоте я продержался полгода. А потом мои мозги как переключило. Я внезапно опомнился и сказал себе: какого хера. Она уехала, я ей не нужен, так зачем я тут Пенелопу изображаю. Хватит, довольно. Я мужик, в конце концов. Да, зацепила цыпочка, ну с кем не бывает. А теперь по херу. Раз я ей не нужен, то и она мне не нужна.

Поступление в Harvard Business School мало что исправило в моем отношении к девушкам и жизни. Все это существовало только для моего безграничного использования. Как хочется и сколько хочется. Постепенно у меня выработалась определенная стратегия поведения, и я ей придерживался. Но однажды…

Лето. Форкс. Берег моря. Решив побыть немного вдали от шумной компании, я прошелся по пляжу в сторону индейских поселений. Наткнувшись на тихую лагуну, я сел на поваленное дерево, впитывая шум прибоя и соленый воздух. Какое-то движение неподалеку привлекло мое внимание. Приподнявшись, я увидел женскую фигуру. Девушка раздевалась, явно намереваясь искупаться. Я усмехнулся, позабавившись своей удаче, но в следующий момент, задохнувшись, уже прятался за деревом. Не смея шелохнуться и не дыша, я наблюдал, как она сняла одежду и аккуратно ее сложила.

Тут она резко обернулась, видимо почувствовав мой жадный взгляд. Но, ничего не увидев, успокоилась. Подняв руки к голове, зацепила свои каштановые волосы заколкой. Подошла к воде и плавным движением скользнула в нее.

Я наблюдал за ней, поражаясь своей реакции. Боже, Изабелла. Как будто и не было этих лет. Мое тело все так же реагирует на тебя. Как же мне хочется прижаться к тебе губами, чтобы опять сорвать этот упоительный медовый поцелуй.

_Конец флешбэка_

Я в бешенстве влетел в свою квартиру. Рванув прямо к бару, налил себе полный стакан виски. Залпом выпил и налил еще. Меня трясло как в лихорадке. ЭТА женщина! Как она отреагировала на мои слова! А я почти расслабился, уверившись, что у нас могло все сложиться. Блядь, могло сложиться! Я подошел к стене и несколько раз ударился головой. Голова заболела, стена не шелохнулась, а легче не стало. Твою мать!

Перекручивая события дня, я наконец-то зацепился за одну мысль, которая привела к тому, что вытащив мобильный телефон, я дрожащими от нетерпения пальцами стал яростно нажимать клавиши.

- Джаспер! – заорал я как бешеный. Уверен, меня услышали на много миль вокруг. – Какого хера ты сегодня устроил!

- Эдвард, успокойся… - начал было свои увещевания Джас, но я его быстро заткнул.

- Какого там успокоиться! Ты мне, блядь, всю жизнь поломать хочешь!

- Я ничего не хотел ломать, Эдвард. Я ведь потом понял, что что-то не так и увел Элис, правда?

- Какого ты вообще потащил меня туда? Я тебя просил вмешиваться?

- Что случилось Эдвард, все так плохо? – Этот гад как всегда зрел в корень.

- Хуже и быть не может, - сбавил я обороты. Я понимал, что он хотел как лучше, не зная, что было между нами с Беллой в прошлом. И поговорить обо всем я мог только с ним. – Она мне сказал больше не приближаться к ней.

- Что ты ей сделал? – профессиональным тоном задал вопрос Джаспер, и я начал немедленно заводиться.

- Ничего я ей не сделал, ясно? Это все наше прошлое. Я не хочу вдаваться в подробности, но я с ней не очень красиво поступил, еще учась в школе…

- Вы вместе учились в школе? – удивился Джас

- Да, черт, но это сейчас не важно. Она мне все это припомнила. Сначала у нас был сумасшедший секс, а потом… В общем, она мне выдала все, что думала обо мне. Как будто между нами ничего такого и не было! – выразил я свое возмущение.

- Ты же говорил только секс и все…

- Пошел ты, Джаспер!

- Так, ладно, я понял. Но все же скажу тебе кое-что, а потом можешь материть меня сколько угодно.

- Ну, - обронил я, ожидая от него что-то типа психоанализа.

- Ты ее увидишь, Эдвард, и очень скоро. Совсем скоро. Через два дня, точнее говоря.

- Что, опять нас сведешь? У тебя новое хобби? – усмехнулся я.

- Не будь мудаком, Эдвард. Если бы ты не был так поглощен переглядываниями с Беллой в кафе, ты бы услышал, что нас пригласили на ее день рождения в эту пятницу.

Я замолчал. День рождения? Ну конечно, 13 число.

- Держись, Эдвард, набирайся сил… Для следующего раунда. – Джаспер отключился.

Я долго смотрел на телефон, слушая гудки, но не понимая, что разговор уже окончен. Опомнившись, нажал отбой. Подойдя к окну и глядя на сгущающиеся сумерки, я про себя решил следующее: как бы не вела себя со мной Белла, я точно знаю, что от нее хочу, и я этого добьюсь. Любыми способами.


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 9. Флешбэк (Белла)**

Белла, вернувшись домой, со всего размаху плюхнулась на кровать. Она чувствовала себя разбитой, уставшей и, надо же какая неожиданность, оттраханной. Слезы непрошенным потоком полились из ее глаз. Эдвард Каллен - мечта ее юности и человек, разбивший ей сердце… Нет, не думать… Слишком тяжело…

Спохватившись, она решила позвонить Анджеле. Узнать как там высеянные культуры. Эти последние дни просто выбили ее из рабочей колеи. И она чувствовала как ей все труднее думать о чем-либо другом, кроме этого мужчины, одни только мысли о котором превращали мозг в желе.

- Андж, привет, - хриплым голосом поприветствовала ее Белла.

- Привет, подруга. Что у тебя с голосом?

- Ничего. Я звоню узнать как там моя 4 опытная серия. Подвижки есть?

- Эрик проверял: все как и раньше. Нужно опять менять количество нуклеиновых кислот.

- Вот блин, - Белла неожиданно для себя всхлипнула.

- Так, говори, Свон. Что у тебя стряслось. Я же слышу, что голос не такой.

- Да ничего особенного.

- Элис мне вчера говорила, что вы сегодня кое с кем должны были встретиться.

- Боже… Эта Элис! – стукнула кулаком себе по колену Белла и пожалела об этом. Теперь у нее болела не только голова.

- Ну так что, ты расскажешь или мне позвонить Элис? – сделала ход конем Анджела.

- Нет! – закричала Белла. Ход удался. – Я… я расскажу. Только обещай, что Элис не скажешь. Умоляю.

- Ладно, хорошо. – Недоумевала Андж.

- Ее друг Джаспер привел своего приятеля на ланч, чтобы познакомить со мной.

- Отлично! И как он? Хорош?

- Хорош… - Вздохнула Белла. А потом буркнула: - Это Эдвард Каллен.

- Где Эдвард Каллен? – завопила Андж

- Друг его оказался Эдвардом Калленом.

- Боже, Белла… - протянула ошарашенная Анджела

- Угу, и я с ним спала – невнятно проговорила Белла.

- С кем спала? – не поняла ее подруга.

- С Калленом, господи. Он и есть мой таинственный незнакомец.

На долгую минуту голоса Анджелы не было слышно. Потом раздалось хмыкание, похрюкивание, а потом подруга, давясь от смеха, выдала:

- Наконец-то вы нашли друг друга.

- Ты о чем? – Белла уставилась на телефонную трубку.

- Белла, помнишь, почему ты уехала в свое время из Форкса?

- К чему ты клонишь?

- Мы с тобой тогда не общались: я была на год старше, училась вместе с Эдвардом и не пересекалась с тобой. Сошлись только в институте. Но я была в курсе происходящего Белла. Ты никогда не спрашивала о нем, и, знаю, ты отцу запретила упоминать об этом, но я хочу тебе кое-что рассказать.

- И что такого нового ты мне можешь сообщить? – скептически отозвалась Белла.

- После того как ты сбежала с той вечеринки, Эдвард набил Джеймсу морду. Так отделал, что тот долго оправлялся. Только денежки Каллена старшего спасли Эдварда от разбирательства. А как ты уехала, он полгода ходил как потерянный. Ни с кем не встречался. Видимо, ждал, что ты вернешься. И не дождался. Потом его перехватила Лорен. И он так с ней замутил! Всех тошнило от их делишек. Благо, он потом быстро уехал в Harvard Business School. Думаю, он сорвался, Белла. Знаешь, как это бывает, ты веришь в любовь, ждешь, что она повернется к тебе лицом. Но когда она упорно держится к тебе задом, кто угодно скатится с катушек. Если бы тогда не сглупила и не уехала, все было бы по-другому.

Белла затрясла головой в отрицании. Она даже забыла, что Анджела не может ее видеть.

- Ч-что ты такое говоришь? Сглупила? По-другому? Он опозорил меня, он заключил на меня пари! Как на какую-нибудь вещь!

- А ты не думаешь, что все пошло не так как он сам планировал? Он влюбился в тебя, Белла. Сам того не ожидая. Все признаки были на лицо.

- Нет, нет…

- И ты тоже… – Вздохнула Анджела.

- Я? Нет! Да ты о чем?

- Белла, тогда почему ты плачешь? О своих _Saccharomyces cerevisiae_, которыми ты ТАК интересовалась в последнее время? Или об офигенно сексуальном мужчине, который тебя разыскал и опять поставил все в твоей жизни сверх на голову, чтобы быть с тобой?

- Откуда ты знаешь, что он офигенно сексуален?

- Он и тогда был таким. Потому ты по нему и сохла. А сейчас я представляю, каким он стал! – в голосе Анджелы прозвучала нотка мечтательности.

- Все, хватит! Спасибо, Андж, за экскурс в мою прошлую жизнь, за утешение, но теперь я хочу поспать и отключить мозги хоть на секунду.

- Не отключи насовсем, подруга. Они тебе еще понадобятся. Иначе нечем будет вовремя сообразить, когда сказать «да».

- Спокойной ночи, Анджела. – твердо проговорила Белла и положила трубку.

Голова раскалывалась, мысли крутились бешенным круговоротом, полученная информация просто не укладывалась в голове. Был влюблен? Уже тогда? А сейчас? А она? Боже, что она на него выплеснула! Если бы они нормально поговорили, может он и рассказал бы ей правду. А может и… Нет, не думать… Спать, спать…

Свернувшись калачиком на кровати, Белла отчаянно желала провалиться в сон… Но мозг в интенсивном режиме продолжал прокручивать все произошедшие события сегодняшнего дня, а также далекого прошлого…

_Начало флешбэка._

Все мои проблемы, как по взмаху волшебной палочки, начались ровно в тот момент, когда горячие и сладкие губы Эдварда Каллена коснулись моих…

У меня возникло ощущение, что меня только что ударила молния. По всему телу пробежал мощный разряд, распространяя после себя неизведанные волны огненного покалывания. Кровь забурлила, и я впервые в жизни испытала возбуждение. Я была шокирована. Во-первых, тем, что испытывала что-то подобное, а во-вторых, тем, что это вызвал ОН – Эдвард Каллен. Да, он нравился всем без исключения девушкам школы… Даже мне. Да, я мечтала о нем. Но все эти мечты сводились моим разумом на нет одним упоминанием о его непостоянстве, о его стиле жизни, о его многочисленных романах, которые даже и романами-то не назовешь.. Он использовал девушек. Просто использовал. Добивался всего, что хотел и искал новое увлечение… И мне была ужасно ненавистна та мысль, что и меня ждет участь стать «одной ИЗ…» его бывших увлечений… Но сейчас, под гипнозом его потемневших, расплавленных изумрудов я понимала, что тону… И мне нечего противопоставить этой силе. Я тону и не пытаюсь спастись, потому что не знаю КАК! Мое тело предавало меня. Оно просто отключало мозг, позволяя сполна насладиться вновь открытыми ощущениями…. Его горячие губы обжигали, захватывали в жаркий плен и заставляли подчиняться. Я добровольно сдалась… И пожелай он в этот момент большего – кто знает… «БОЖЕ! Что с тобой! Изабелла Мари Свон! Включи свои мозги! Не могу… и… не хочу…»

Он отстранился. Я чуть не упала от того, что все тело стремилось к нему… к его сладким губам и будоражащим объятиям… Это было так неловко. Мое лицо пылало, а пульс бился где-то в горле, сбивая дыхание…

- Ты мне нравишься Белла, - прошептал он мне в губы.

Я почти задохнулась от удивления. Я все пыталась отыскать в его взгляде хоть какой-то намек или искорку фальши… Но нет... Там была такая же чувственная истома… И это откровение поражало. Он был искренен, и мне хотелось верить ему.

- Я не хочу давить на тебя, Белла. Просто подумай об этом, – его бархатный голос обволакивал и возбуждал. Его теплое дыхание, скользнувшее по моему лицу, бросило мое тело в сладкую дрожь. Я стыдливо опустила взгляд.

Он отвел меня в сторону от подъездной дорожки и, поцеловав в щеку, напоследок сказал:

- Заеду за тобой завтра, если ты не против. Пока, Белла.

Я даже не смогла ответить… Я застыла на месте как истукан, провожая взглядом его отъезжающую машину… Мозг был способен лишь на одно – он с фанатичной жадностью воспроизводил в памяти этот поцелуй. Снова и снова… А тело продолжало наслаждаться ощущениями, подаренными этими искусными губами…

Так я и стояла там, на улице перед домом. Пока голос моего отца не вывел меня из транса.

- Беллз, все в порядке?

И когда он успел вернуться? Я судорожно перевела взгляд на отца, захлопывающего дверь своей машины.

- Да, пап. Все хорошо.

- Да ты вся дрожишь! Замерзла?

- Да, замерзла... немного… Пойдем в дом.

В ту ночь мне вплоть до звонка будильника снились его необыкновенные, проникающие в самую душу, соблазняющие и такие искренние глаза. Казалось, я никогда в жизни не смогу забыть этот взгляд.

Пришлось приводить себя в чувства утренним прохладным душем. Стоя под некомфортными, но освежающими и бодрящими струями воды, мозг начал приходить в себя. «Белла! Белла! Тебя поймали на удочку! Это всего лишь поцелуй! И ты не одна, кому он дарит их!». Мой разум просто издевался над моим либидо. Все мое состояние «парения над землей» в эту же секунду растворилось в убегающем потоке воды. «Давай же, Белла! Подумай хорошенько! Ну, зачем ТЫ такому, как он? Ну, зачем тебе, ТАКОЙ как он? Ну, вы же оба с разных полюсов! Смотри на вещи объективно!» Не унимался мой разум, заручаясь поддержкой логики.

Выбравшись из душа, я вернулась в свою замыленную повседневность. Словно ничего никогда и не происходило. Но стоило мне выйти за порог, направляясь в школу, я наткнулась на мистера Горячий Поцелуй. Он стоял, облокотившись на свою машину в ожидании. «Ну, я же не могу его просто проигнорировать?» - подумала я.

- Доброе утро, красавица!

- Что ты здесь делаешь? – удивилась я, пытаясь сдержать довольную улыбку, растекающуюся по лицу.

- Жду тебя. Мы вчера, кажется, договорились, что я буду подвозить тебя до школы?

- Договорились? Неужели?

- Думаю, да. Или нет? Ты ведь не откажешь мне в компании? Садись. Нам пора ехать!

Молчаливо сражаясь со своими ликующими мыслями, и запихнув их куда подальше, я, счастливая, направилась к пассажирской двери, которую услужливо открыл для меня Эдвард.

С этого дня он почти не отрывался от меня в школе. Он практически всегда провожал меня на мои занятия и ждал сразу после звонка, чтобы встретить снова. Он постоянно присылал мне смс-ки с какими-нибудь смешными комментариями. Я тихонько хихикала, и, даже находясь на расстоянии от него, не могла не думать о нем. Это так отвлекало от учебы! Но мне было все равно!

Он окружал меня ненавязчивым вниманием. Или это оно мне казалось ненавязчивым? В любом случае, мне было приятно находиться рядом с ним. И надо заметить, его поведение было не совсем нормальным, для него: он не зажимал меня по углам (как он обычно поступал с другими девушками), он не говорил ничего компрометирующего – просто развлекал меня обыденными разговорами, он даже не касался меня. И это было ТАК ПРАВИЛЬНО по отношению ко мне. Мне было комфортно.

Моя подруга Эмили, в шоке от происходящего, пыталась предупредить меня. Она рассказывала мне о его похождениях или о проделках в компании друзей, но я научилась пропускать это мимо ушей. Я не хотела ничего слушать. Эдвард казался настолько искренним. Я доверяла ему.

Периодически он удивлял меня всякими мелочами: включал в машине мою любимую музыку (и откуда он только узнал?), приносил мне книги, которых у меня не было, но которые очень хотела прочитать, помогал мне справиться с решением непосильных задач по тригонометрии, угощал меня маленькими сладостями на переменках… Это все было так мило и просто… И я не могла увидеть в этом какого-то подвоха…

Так продолжалось несколько дней. Он был рядом. Он, как и обещал, не давил на меня. Он просто был рядом. И складывалось ощущение, что так оно и должно быть. Я ТАК ПРИВЫКЛА! «Ай, Белла! Как же быстро ты доверилась ЕМУ!» - иногда я боролась сама с собой. «У него есть ЦЕЛЬ! И как только он ее добьется – ты станешь ему не нужна!» Мне так не хотелось верить в это! И я сознательно загоняла эти мысли в самые дальние уголки… Я наслаждалась его вниманием, его компанией. И все время надеялась повторить ТОТ поцелуй… Его глаза и губы продолжали мучить меня по ночам… Все мои сны были о нем. О том самом поцелуе… Кажется, я потихоньку сходила с ума. К исходу третьего дня, я поймала себя на том, что постоянно смотрю на его губы… Он, казалось, не замечал моих торопливых, тайных взглядов. Мне почему-то так не хотелось сдвигать с места наши отношения – мне было очень комфортно с ним, как с другом, но я понимала, что он ждет продвижения. И если мы повторим поцелуй, то мне придется принять его приглашение на ту дурацкую вечеринку.

И мы повторили поцелуй… А я пала жертвой его обаяния… Но мне начинало это нравиться все больше и больше… Я вошла во вкус… Мне нравилось целовать его… Это было так… так упоительно... так трепетно… так соблазнительно… Я растворялась в ощущениях… И было уже почти все равно, что нас увидят вместе… Почти…

Как только мы оказались на пороге той злосчастной вечеринки, я словно очнулась от сна. Все настойчивее и настойчивее пробивалась мысль, что мы с Эдвардом совсем разные, что мы из разным миров и что быть вместе нам не светит. «Откуда это?» отнекивалась я про себя от колких мыслей.

Что сказать… Мое подсознание, словно, обладало даром предвидения…

Как только Джеймс произнес свою пламенную поздравительную речь, в моей голове очень четко и быстро выстроилась вся логика поступков Эдварда… Красивый, строгий, фирменный расчет Эдварда Каллена…

Я оказалась слепа и наивна, как новорожденный котенок… Боже! Как же горько… И как больно…

Белла лежала на кровати, перебирая воспоминания, будто мелкий разноцветный бисер… Пожав плечами, подумала, какие наивные и трогательные у нее воспоминания о тех днях. Конечно, ведь это воспоминания о ее первой любви. Но тут же нахмурилась. Она вспомнила всю горечь и боль, которые поглотили ее на очень долгое время. Тогда она приняла решение – уехать жить к маме и ее новому мужу Филу, и закончить школу там, в жарком Финиксе… В то время это казалось ей самым верным решением. Отец долго у нее выпытывал о причине такого поступка. Но она была его дочерью и обладала не менее твердым характером. Конечно, он быстро узнал о том, что в действительности произошло. Но она упросила его не вмешиваться. Как могла она оправдала перед ним Эдварда. А потом попросила больше никогда при ней о нем не упоминать. Шериф Свон долго хмурил брови, дергал себя за мочку уха, но, в конце концов, ей это пообещал. Она вздохнула свободнее. Не вспоминать, ничего не знать, как будто ничего и не было. Она запретила себе думать о самых глубоких и искушающих зеленых глазах… О его властных и сладких губах... о нем вообще… Она закрылась… Перестала доверять мужчинам… Да, она продолжала общаться с ними, ходила на свидания, принимала ухаживания, поддавалась соблазну, занималась сексом… Но все это было так.. пресно.. так неинтересно.. и так безвкусно… Поэтому она плавно сводила на нет свою личную жизнь, замещая ее работой... Любимой работой… Вся ее страсть реализовывалась здесь… На рабочем месте, в ее исследованиях и разработках…

_Конец флешбэка._


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава 10. **

_- Я думаю, нам не о чем больше говорить. Отвези меня домой, немедленно!_

_- И не смей больше приближаться ко мне!_

Белла находилась дома и уже довольно долгое время сидела, уставившись невидящим взглядом в пустоту. Вспоминая свои последние слова, сказанные Эдварду, она извела себя раскаянием и терзаниями. Сорвалась на него как стерва. Может, Анджела права, и он что-то чувствует к ней. Ведь он нашел ее через столько лет. Возможно, его действия были и неправильными, но ведь и она сама хороша. Он со своей стороны тоже прав. Прав, черт! Она бы так и продолжала с ним трахаться. И ей было бы все равно… До определенного момента, конечно. Потом бы ей все равно захотелось бы узнать, кто ОН.

А теперь все известно. И кто ОН и откуда, только вот что делать с этим неясно. А вдруг правда он к ней больше не подойдет? Белла застонала и уронила голову на руки. Где-то зазвонил мобильный телефон, но Белла проигнорировала звонок. Сегодня ей звонили уже достаточное число раз. Родители, знакомые, Элис, Розали – все поздравляли с днем рождения. Она им отвечала автоматически, даже не задерживаясь на деталях. Анджела поздравила на работе, подарив красивый шарф. Звонок раздался опять. Рингтон Элис. Нет, только не это. Прошедшие дни та ей постоянно звонила, что-то спрашивала, сама за нее отвечала, в общем, вела себя как Элис. Впервые за долгое время дала о себе знать Розали. И тоже что-то с увлечением ей рассказывала, спрашивая и смеясь. Только вот что, Белла запомнить была неспособна и ответить как следовало тоже. На работе Анджела бросала на нее сочувственные взгляды, но их переносить было куда труднее, чем болтовню Элис и Розали. Как-будто Белла потеряла свой шанс и больше он ей не представиться. Это было вдвойне больнее. Поэтому Белла держалась отстраненно, стараясь избегать оставаться наедине с Андж. Боже, она так всех друзей растеряет, а все этот…

Слезы навернулись на глаза, но она их решительно смахнула. Нет, она не может поддаться слабости. Она сильная, она выдержит. Опять.

Теперь раздался звонок уже в дверь. Белла, вздохнув, поняла, что в этот раз придется подняться и открыть дверь.

- Белла, ты почему не отвечаешь на мои звонки! – вместо приветствия накинулась на нее Элис. Прошмыгнув мимо Беллы в гостиную, она направилась к бару и налила себе содовой. Белла нехотя вернулась в комнату за ней. Наблюдать за этим комком энергии было так же трудно, как и разговаривать. Полный крышеснос обеспечен и головная боль тоже.

- Белла, ты готова? – следующая ее реплика озадачила Беллу.

- К чему? – удивилась она

- Как к чему? – поразилась Элис. – К своему дню рождения конечно. В восемь все соберутся. Скоро появятся из сервисного обслуживания и все организуют как надо. У меня остается совсем мало времени, чтобы привести тебя в порядок и…

- Подожди! Что? Мой день рождения? – Белла уставилась на нее. Бокал Элис замер на полпути. Она ответно вперилась взглядом в Беллу.

- Вообще-то я тебе это говорила на протяжении последних двух дней. И ты со всем согласилась, насколько я помню. Ты все время говорила «ага» да «угу». Значит, все было в порядке.

- Дерьмо! – Белла поняла, что ей некого винить, кроме себя. Вечеринка! У нее в доме! Куча народу!

- Почему это дерьмо? Мои вечеринки всегда проходят на высшем уровне. – Горделиво возвестила Элис. Поставив бокал, она гипнотизирующим взглядом впилась в Беллу. – А теперь марш одеваться, у нас мало времени.

- Элис, притормози хоть на минуту… - взмолилась Белла.

- Некогда, - отрезала Элис, подталкивая ее в направлении спальни.

- Хоть скажи, кто будет, - упрашивала ее Белла.

- Никто, кто бы тебе не понравился. – радостно провозгласила сестра.

- Почему это меня так пугает? – пролепетала Белла, приготовившись услышать перечень из ста персон.

- Дорогая, расслабься. Все будет, как любишь ты, почти. – Начиная манипуляции с ее лицом, говорила Элис.

- Пожалуйста, не томи. Я сейчас умру.

- От счастья, пожалуй.

- Счастья? – подозрительно прищурилась Белла. Неужели она пригласила… – Элис?

- Что? Да, я пригласила Джаспера, Эдварда… Ах, он такой красавец, правда? Джас мне сказал, что вы нашли общий язык. Я так рада за тебя Белла.

- Эдвард будет? – пролепетала ошарашенная Белла. Боже…

- Я же при тебе их приглашала. В день знакомства, разве ты не помнишь? Ах да, они еще приведут своего друга Эмметта. Он будет достойной парой для Розали.

- Розали будет? – поразилась Белла.

- Белла, ты с Луны свалилась? – укладывая ее волосы в прическу, хмыкнула Элис. – Она же тебе звонила. И, по-моему, ты тоже ей отвечала «ага» и «угу». В последнее время это твой привычный стиль общения.

- Кто еще будет? - не желая развивать эту тему, спросила Белла.

- Я еще пригласила ребят с твоей работы. Разнообразить наш тесный круг.

- С моей работы? – Белла в ужасе уставилась на Элис. Та, порхая по гардеробной, подбирала ей наряд и туфли.

- Да, и что? Я пригласила всех, но смогут прийти только Майк и Джессика, кажется. Ну про Андж я молчу. Она по умолчанию, вместе с Беном.

- Майк? Джессика? – все намного хуже, чем она думала. Уж лучше список из ста персон.

- Да расслабься Белла. Ребятам тоже надо отдохнуть, и вы же работаете вместе, так?

- Да, только один придурок, а другая гремучая кобра.

- Боже, Белла. Неформальная обстановка, и увидишь, все будет по-другому. Успокойся.

С этими обнадеживающими словами она повернулась к Белле с туфельками на высокой шпильке и ультракоротким платьицем синего цвета с провокационным вырезом на спине.

Судя по всему, вечерок будет еще тот. Белла вздохнула, но возражать не стала.

Вечеринка набирала неплохой оборот. Официанты из бюро сервисного обслуживания свое дело знали на отлично. Все было сделано как надо, особенно учитывая пристальный контроль Элис. В углу комнаты стоял стол с подарками, где центральное место занимал огромный букет белых роз, искусно вправленный в корзину. Это был общий подарок Эдварда и его друзей. Эмметт сразу понравился Белле. Безыскусный и прямой, он был противоположностью загадочного Эдварда, с которым Белла не сказала и полслова. Все общение между ними ограничивалось горящими взглядами, которые они бросали друг на друга, упорно делая вид, что их это не интересует. Эдвард выглядел так горячо в этой зеленой рубашке под цвет глаз и идеально сидящих джинсах. Сексуален и недоступен. «Отлично, Белла, ты этого хотела». Сама она не забывала почаще поворачиваться к нему спиной, где красовался глубокий вырез. Иногда резко обернувшись, она успевала заметить, как он еле отводит от нее взгляд и судорожно сглатывает.

Знакомство всех ее друзей произошло в легкой и непринужденной атмосфере. Анджела спокойно поздоровалась с Эдвардом, как со старым знакомым, и познакомила его с мужем. Майк и Джессика тоже гладко вписались в компанию. Майк не забывал кидать на Беллу голодные взгляды, а Джессика пыталась подловить кого-нибудь из парней, но у нее ничего не получалось. Джаспера оккупировала Элис, Эдвард был занят переглядываниями, а Эмметт познакомился с Розали, и это было весьма примечательное зрелище. Очевидно, что интерес у них был взаимный. Он осторожно пожал ей руку, будто боялся, что как-то навредит этой шикарной блондинке, которая не отрывала от него глаз. Через некоторое время уже вся компания весело шумела, и Белле стало казаться, что все не так уж и плохо, и она вполне может этот вечер пережить. Даже находясь рядом с Эдвардом.

Вскоре компания перетасовалась. Анджела около стола с напитками беседовала с Джессикой. Беллу перехватила Элис и что-то рьяно ей доказывала, а та не соглашалась. Бен и Джаспер затеяли какой-то заумный разговор о темпераментах. Майк безуспешно пытался разговорить Розали. А Эмметт подошел к Эдварду.

- Слушай, чувак, ты Беллу уже всю глазами оттрахал. Как она еще держится и не набросилась на тебя тут у всех на глазах. А ты же говорил, что вроде какой-то там женщиной увлекся?

- Это ОНА и есть. – нехотя выговорил Эдвард.

- Серьезно? Та, что тебя так ловко объездила и есть Белла? Поздравляю, брат, она знатная кобылка и экстерьером вышла…

- Заткнись, Эмметт!

- Ладно-ладно… А Джас знает?

- Знает, мерзкий сводник!

- За что ты его так?

- Оказывается, он знал, что ОНА - это Белла. И сделал так, чтобы мы встретились.

- Опять в темноте?

- Отвали, Эмметт! При свете дня, в кафе.

- Ну, значит, прогресс налицо! И как оно? Надеюсь, ты не в кафе ее уложил, а отволок куда-нибудь?

- Достал, пошел на хер!- Эдвард развернулся и пошел от Эмметта к столу с напитками.

- Да ладно, чувак, чего ты. Я же пошутил! – долетело ему вслед, но он проигнорировал.

Однако Эдвард туда не дошел. Его быстренько перехватила Элис, таща с собой за руку упирающуюся Беллу.

- Эдвард! – ликующе провозгласила она. - Так ты работаешь в Celebrity Cruises Ltd.?

- Да, я исполнительный директор этой компании, - немного растерянно и неожиданно скромно произнес Эдвард. Взмах ресниц шоколадных глаз приободрил его.

- Правда? – завизжала от восторга Элис, - Я так давно мечтаю о круизе.

- О, это вообще не проблема. Ты можешь выбрать любой круиз на лайнере – я зарезервирую тебе места. Или можно организовать круиз на яхте. Правда, на ней можно разместить не более 8 человек. Так что определяйся.

Элис почти захлебнулась от восторга и еле могла сдержаться от переполнявших ее эмоций. Недолго думая, она начала вслух планировать круиз для себя и своих друзей. Без перебоя она выдавала свои предположения и идеи, то и дело теребя сестру за плечо. Эдвард украдкой наблюдал за Беллой. Казалось, она была впечатлена его достижениями, но старалась не подавать вида. Ну конечно, он другого и не ожидал от мисс Не-приближайся-ко-мне-говнюк.

В этот момент к Белле подошла Розали и, извинившись, отвела ее в сторону.

- Ну и что происходит?

- Ты о чем?

- Я о тебе и об этом зеленоглазом красавчике, с которым ты устроила соревнование «поимей меня взглядом». И кто кого?

- Не понимаю о чем ты.

- Конечно-конечно. Ты за ту минуту, что мы с тобой тут разговариваем, глядя на его пах, облизнулась раз десять.

- Неправда! – запротестовала Белла, рефлекторно облизнув нижнюю губу.

- Ну, что я говорила! – торжествующе провозгласила Розали.

- Ой, Роуз, пойди, выпей шампанского! – не выдержала ее напора Белла.

- Да пошла я, пошла – изящной походкой подруга обогнула кресло и уселась на диван рядом с Эмметтом, что было им воспринято с большим энтузиазмом.

Белла так и не вернулась назад к Элис и Эдварду. У нее не было сил находиться рядом с мистером Искушение. Беседовать с придурком Майком или занозой Джессикой тоже не хотелось. Она решила взять себе бокал с коктейлем и прошла мимо Розали и Эмметта, которые о чем-то очень увлеченно разговаривали.

- Ну да, так оно и есть. – Эмметт самодовольно выпятил грудь. - Поэтому я и прозвал его щелкунчиком. Он доводит их до оргазма несколько раз, а потом только кончает сам…

Розали заинтересованно ему внимала. Белла закатила глаза. Эти двое нашли друг друга. О чем же еще говорить при первом знакомстве? Только об оргазмах. Взяв бокал и отойдя подальше от этих озабоченных, она не спеша пригубила напиток.

Оглядевшись, она обнаружила, что Элис уже разговаривает с Джаспером, а к Эдварду подошла Джессика и откровенно с ним флиртует. Белла нахмурилась. Это что еще такое? Что эта сучка делает рядом с ЕЕ мужчиной. Задохнувшись от возмущения, она смотрела как Джесика положила свою руку ему на плечо и, потянувшись, что-то зашептала ему на ухо. Эдвард ей улыбнулся. Улыбнулся! От ярости у Беллы потемнело в глазах. Дальнейшее ей видеть уже не захотелось, и она направилась к выходу из комнаты, намереваясь зайти в ванную комнату у себя в спальне и сполоснуть горящее лицо. Но не успела пройти и полшага, как у двери ее поймал Майк:

- Слушай, Белла, я давно хотел тебе сказать, что…

- Боже, Майк, давай не сейчас. – Белла попыталась по-быстренькому избавиться от него. Осознав тщетность своих усилий, она с раздражением набросилась на этого кретина. – Ну и что тебе? Я тебе уже ответила. Ничего не изменилось!

Тот неожиданно грубо схватил ее за руку и яростно зашипел:

- Знаешь что, недотрога, ты все равно рано или поздно будешь моей!

- Размечтался, - стала она вырывать свою руку из его крепкого захвата.

Неожиданно раздавшийся гневный окрик заставил Майка разжать пальцы. В следующее мгновение он отлетел от Беллы.

- Убери руки от моей девушки, ублюдок! - Эдвард с яростно сверкающими глазами резко оттолкнул Майка. Его руки непроизвольно сжимались в кулаки, но он не хотел устраивать здесь разборок. Элис и Джаспер подбежали к ним, встревоженные произошедшим.

- О, с чего это вдруг я твоей девушкой стала? – вознегодовала Белла. Лицемерный ублюдок!

- А с того, что ты со мной спишь!

- Можешь забыть об этом. Во вторник я спала с тобой в последний раз!

Элис выкатила глаза:

- Ты переспала с ним? Боже, Белла, ты же только с ним познакомилась! Это уже превращается в опасную манию – спать с мужчинами, толком не познакомившись. Джаспер, тебе стоит заняться этим.

- В смысле? Я не понял. Это она о каких мужчинах? – ощетинился Эдвард. Джас наклонился к уху Элис и что-то ей зашептал.

- Чтоооо? – от визга Элис заложило барабанные перепонки. Ее лицо обычно бледного цвета приняло оттенок спелой вишни.– Джаспер! Что это значит? Ты обманул меня?

- Какое тебе дело до моей личной жизни? Тебя же только секс интересует. – Фыркнула Белла.

- Элис… Все не так как ты думаешь – начал уговаривать ее Джаспер.

- Да что ты знаешь обо мне? - возмутился Эдвард.

- Значит, это он и приходил к ней? Этот… Этот… сталкер… Этот… маньяк…это и есть Эдвард? – Элис продолжала гнуть свою линию.

- Мне кажется, я тебя совсем не знаю. И то, как ты при мне флиртовал с другой…– высказала Белла, презрительно кивнув в сторону Джессики. - О многом говорит.

- Ты понимаешь, что эта ситуация не могла тянуться бесконечно. Им надо было встретиться и разобраться друг с другом, - простонал Джаспер.

- Я не флиртовал, просто был вежливым. А ты оказывается ревнивая маленькая стерва. – сощурился Эдвард.

- Так ты этому потворствуешь? Не ожидала от тебя. – Элис никак не поддавалась на уговоры.

- На себя посмотри. Приревновал как озабоченный придурок! – не уступала Белла.

- Элис, ну будь благоразумной, я только подтолкнул это событие. Это все равно бы произошло, – тянул свое Джаспер

- Озабоченный? – Эдвард не поверил своим ушам. - Этот тип лапал тебя! Конечно, я не знаю, что ты позволяла ему раньше…

- Я ничего ему не позволяла! – воскликнула возмущенная Белла.

- Да как он смеет такое говорить! – вознегодовала Элис.

Тут все заговорили разом. В пору было заложить уши. Майк убрался от Эдварда подальше в другой конец комнаты. Джессика, не подозревавшая о связи Беллы и Эдварда, была безмерно удивлена этим обстоятельством. Мысленно она сравнивала себя и Беллу, не понимая, чем та лучше ее. То, как Эдвард отшил ее, задело ее самолюбие. Ей оставалось только смотреть на это со стороны и завидовать «замухрышке» Белле.

Только одна парочка в этой комнате сохраняла олимпийское спокойствие, невозмутимо взирая на возникшую кутерьму.

- Знаешь что, Эмметт, - обратилась к нему Розали. Она все еще сидела рядом с ним на диване, сложив руки на груди.

- Что, крошка? – Эммет откинулся на спинку, а руку перекинул ей на плечо.

- Я тебе вот что скажу. Похоже эти двое не на шутку влипли.

- Это точно! Я ему так и сказал: ты, брат, влип по самое свое хозяйство. Ну, он конечно стал доказывать обратное, а теперь посмотри-ка. – И он залился хохотом.

- Я к чему клоню. Беллу я достаточно хорошо знаю и скажу тебе следующее. Если не предпринять решительных действий, это дело с мертвой точки не сдвинется. Она упертая как… не знаю что. Несмотря на то, что чувствует, она будет сопротивляться до конца и ни за что не признается.

- И что ты предлагаешь? – Эмметт с любопытством и обожанием посмотрел на блондинку. Та придвинулась к нему ближе и что-то стала шептать на ухо. Эм слушал, кивал и изредка закатывался от хохота. Закончив шептать, Розали вернулась на свое место. Они с удовлетворением посмотрели друг на друга и заулыбались.

- План хорош, Рози. Ты – гений.

- Я знаю.

Между тем словесная битва достигла своего апогея.

- Боже мой, Джаспер! Ты же специалист, психотерапевт! Я тебя просила ей помочь! А теперь посмотри во что это превратилось! – вопила Элис.

- Мне не надо помогать! - возмутилась Белла.

- Что значит помочь! Я ей ничего не сделал! Что ты ей наговорила? – набросился на нее Эдвард.

- Я ничего особенного не сказала – защищалась Белла.

- Она с потолка это взяла? – его возмущению не было границ.

- Господи, успокойтесь! – увещевал Джаспер. Его проигнорировали.

- Тааак! Прошу внимания! – Розали старалась перекричать стоявший гвалт. Она продефилировала к столпившимся друзьям, удерживая в руках поднос с бокалами шампанского. – Давайте вспомним, что мы собрались здесь по другому поводу. А именно, чтобы отпраздновать день рождения Беллы! Разбирайте бокалы, выпьем за нашу красавицу, пожелаем ей счастья.

Поневоле утихомирившись, все стали разбирать шампанское. Элис мрачно молчала. Джаспер был невозмутим.

- Ой, прости Белла, я не хотела. - Розали, передавай ей бокал, случайно опрокинула его содержимое ей на платье. Красивое шелковое платье было безнадежно испорчено. Белла смотрела на образовавшееся пятно с каким-то мрачным удовлетворением: Элис повесится.

- Так, ладно. Нечего пялиться. Марш переодеваться! – скомандовала Розали и подтолкнула Беллу в направлении спальни. Той оставалось только подчиниться. Не оставаться же мокрой, тем более, что жадные взгляды Эдварда и такие же, но исподтишка, Майка, не придавали ей уверенности.

Розали проводила Беллу в спальню. Помогла снять ей платье и, посчитав свою миссию выполненной, ушла. Белла, стоя в нижнем белье перед распахнутым шкафом, раздумывала, что бы такое одеть. Через минуту она услышала голоса за дверью.

- Давай, друг, мы верим в тебя. Ты можешь.

- Отвали, Эмметт.

- О, кстати, ты не дашь мне свой мобильный. У моего села батарейка, а надо срочно позвонить. Я тебе отдам потом.

- Ммм… Ну ладно. Только отдай. Я жду важный звонок из Royal Caribbean.

- Да отдам я тебе его. Расслабься, чувак. Ты лучше не об этом думай, а о той кобылке, что за дверью.

- Заканчивай, на хрен. Все, иди отсюда.

- Удачи, брат.

В следующую секунду она услышала, как поворачивается ручка двери ее спальни.

- Белла, - позвал ее Эдвард. Она услышала шаги, значит, он вошел в комнату. Схватив первую попавшуюся вещь, она ею быстренько прикрылась и прокричала:

- Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?

- Мне нужно поговорить с тобой.

- Я не одета и нам не о чем…

В это время послышался звук закрывающейся двери и скрип прокручиваемого в замке ключа. Дикая мысль мелькнула в голове у Беллы. Не договорив, она быстро выбежала из гардеробной, и, не обращая внимания на то, что была раздета, пролетела мимо Эдварда к двери. Отбросив мешающую ей шмотку, схватила ручку и стала ее дергать.

- Что-то я не пойму – Эдвард все еще не догонял, пялясь на Беллу в сексуальном нижнем белье.

- Эй! – закричала Белла. – Вы там сдурели? Откройте немедленно!

Эдвард, наконец, сообразив что произошло, с трудом оторвал глаза от ее попки, кинулся туда же и забарабанил в дверь:

- Эмметт, придурок, открой! Что вы там задумали!

С другой стороны двери раздался спокойный голос Эмметта.

- Я открою вас, ребята, только когда вы помиритесь и решите все свои проблемы. А до той поры будете сидеть тут. – Он захихикал.

- Поднос с водой и фруктами на столе. Твой мобильный у меня, Белла. – Продолжила речь Эмметта Розали. - В ваших интересах решить все быстро и полюбовно.

Они услышали удаляющиеся шаги. Белла бессильно уронила руки и сползла спиной по двери вниз.

- Дерьмо!

Эдвард перевел взгляд с двери на нее. Она обняла колени руками и положила на них голову.

Расположившись на полу рядом с ней, он вытянул ноги и откинул голову на дверь. Хотят они этого или не хотят, но им придется побыть какое-то время вместе. Руками друзей судьба дала ему шанс все исправить. И он будет круглым дураком, не воспользовавшись этим.


	13. Chapter 13

**Глава 11.**

Абсолютную тишину в комнате для каждого прерывало лишь их собственное лихорадочное сердцебиение. Наконец, спустя долгие минуты Эдвард протянул к Белле свою руку, почти невесомо дотрагиваясь до ее запястья. Она вздрогнула от неожиданности и, глубоко задышав, подняла на него свой напряженный взгляд.

Он пристально вглядывался, казалось, в самую ее душу, стараясь уловить там хоть маленький намек на ее снисходительность к нему. Под своими пальцами он ощущал ее горячую кожу. Казалось, что у нее жар, и это пламя медленно, но верно поднималось вверх по его руке, начиная распространяться по всему телу. Она закрыла глаза и, почти всхлипнув, прошептала:

- Пожалуйста…

- Что, детка? – зашептал он, притягивая ее запястье к своим жаждущим губам.

- Пожалуйста, не надо, Эдвард! – всхлипнула она снова и поднялась на ноги.

Он судорожно задержал ее руку в своей и, пытаясь остановить, встал на колени, и крепко обнял ее за ноги.

- Нет, нет, детка! Не гони меня! – он поднял на нее полный надежды взгляд. - Ты так нужна мне!

Она, не желая показать свою слабость и проступившие слезы, быстро отвернулась. Выбраться из его рук казалось почти невозможным. И даже не столько физически, сколько морально.

- Отпусти меня, Эдвард. Я не могу так…

Он поднялся с колен, нежно обхватил своими ладонями ее лицо и очень бережно повернул к себе.

- Посмотри на меня, Белла! – умоляюще прошептал он.

Она осторожно подняла на него свои заплаканные глаза.

- Нам нужно поговорить, милая! Я тоже не могу так! И отпустить тебя… вряд ли смогу, - очень нежно он провел большим пальцем по ее нижней губе, не в силах оторвать взгляда от этого чувственного рта.

Она на миг зажмурилась, как от боли, и медленно, но верно выскользнула из его ладоней.

- Нет, Эдвард! Не сейчас. Не тогда, когда ты так близко, - и Белла стремительно исчезла в ванной комнате.

Он остался стоять прямо перед закрытой дверью, не зная, что и думать. «Не тогда, когда ты так близко!» «Это хорошо или плохо? Она не может выносить моего присутствия? Или я так сильно привлекаю ее? Черт! Как же в этом разобраться!» Он так и стоял несколько бесконечных минут в замешательстве, не замечая, что нежно поглаживает гладкую поверхность двери, желая под своими пальцами ощутить лишь теплый бархат кожи Беллы. За дверью был слышен шум воды, но больше ничего. Он раздумывал над тем, чтобы войти, но очень боялся сделать неправильный шаг, чтобы не усложнить и без того накаленную до предела ситуацию. «Черт! Как поступить? Давай же, Каллен! Действуй! Хватит ждать! Не теряй больше время! Просто поверни эту чертову ручку! Давай!»

Он осторожно ухватил ладонью холодный металл и медленно провернул. Дверь была не заперта. Хороший знак!

Белла стояла перед раковиной, опираясь бедрами об ее гранитную поверхность и закрыв ладонями лицо. Она всем телом ощутила его бесшумное появление за своей спиной. Он медленно подошел и положил теплые руки ей на плечи. Ее тело мягко поддалось. Он прижал ее к себе и крепко обнял.

Ей так хотелось раствориться, растаять в его руках, остаться там навсегда и больше ни о чем не думать. Неожиданно для него, она развернулась и, глубоко вздохнув, обняла его в ответ.

Он чуть не захлебнулся под лавиной ее нежности, накрывшей его в этот момент с головой! Эдвард не смог сдержать вздох облегчения и наслаждения. Он только крепче прижал ее и уткнулся носом в ее волосы, глубоко и с наслаждением вдохнув сладкий, упоительный аромат.

- Белла, если бы ты знала, как мне хорошо с тобой! Я так зависим от тебя, что просто не могу оторваться. Это безумие.

Она лишь усмехнулась на его слова. Прижимаясь к его груди, она держалась за него, дышла им и тоже не могла оторваться. Ни тогда… ни сейчас… И от этого осознания почти невыносимая боль пронзила все ее тело.

- Нежная, сладкая моя девочка! Позволь мне быть с тобой? – шептал он ей, пытаясь приподнять ее подбородок, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. В ответ на это она подняла свое лицо, но глаза закрыла. Ожидая... Желая... Опасаясь…

Он снова провел большим пальцем по ее нижней губе и, теряя все крупицы разума, накрыл своими губами ее рот в нежном, осторожном поцелуе. И она приняла его. Она отдала себя в его власть, подчиняясь его губам, его рукам…

Не разрывая поцелуя, он осторожно взял ее на руки и вышел из ванной. Непрошенная, шальная мысль – овладеть ею прямо там, под душем - была им отвергнута как оскорбительная. Ему не хотелось траха. Ему хотелось заняться с ней любовью, чтобы ублажать ее и баловать, чтобы со всей страстью лелеять ее тело.

Он аккуратно опустил Беллу на постель, улавливая каждую эмоцию на ее лице. Но она, кажется, больше не собиралась сопротивляться или убегать.

Он снова склонился над ней и, еле касаясь ее губ, зашептал:  
>- Позволь мне быть с тобой.<p>

Поцелуй.

- Позволь ласкать тебя.

Поцелуй.

- Позволь баловать.

Поцелуй.

- Позволь мне наслаждаться тобой.

На этот раз она сама подалась навстречу его губам и, обнимая за шею, запустила маленькие пальчики в его непокорную густую копну волос. Своим чувственным поцелуем она дарила ему разрешение и позволяла ему все, что он просил. Она уже давно отдала себя Эдварду. Всю себя. Безраздельно. И хотела, чтобы он почувствовал это. Чтобы знал и был в этом уверен.

Нехотя отрываясь от ее рук и губ, он встал перед ней. Ее глаза сияли. Он нежно улыбнулся и под ее пристальным взглядом начал уверенно раздеваться. Она жадно скользила взглядом по его великолепному телу. Легкая дрожь желания рассыпалась холодком по коже. Он заметил и лукаво улыбнулся, но ничего не сказал. Расправившись со своей одеждой, он скользнул к ней на кровать, снова срывая сладкий, нежный поцелуй.  
>Она прижалась к нему всем телом, и простонала ему в рот от удовольствия. Этот звук моментально распалил его желание. Ловко повернувшись, он навис над ней и поднял ее руки на подушку над головой.<p>

- Подержи их здесь, детка, - шепнул он ей в ушко.

Она недовольно вздохнула, но подчинилась.

- Расслабься, красавица! Я собираюсь баловать тебя ласками! Всю тебя! Ты – совершенство!

Медленно и аккуратно он стянул с нее тонкое кружево трусиков, позволяя своим теплым ладоням ласкать ее. Он взял в руки ее аккуратную стройную ножку и слегка прикоснулся губами к пяточке. Потом скользнул по стопе горячим языком и, обхватив губами большой пальчик, достаточно жестко куснул его и тут же нежно подул. Белла была готова мурлыкать от ощущений, каким-то удивительным образом наполняющих ее прямо ТАМ. Эдвард подмечал каждую ее реакцию, каждый вздох и каждую легкую дрожь. Следом он повторил все это и с другой ее ножкой. Ей казалось, что она не выдержит такого медленного темпа, и в нетерпении заерзала на кровати.

- Тише, детка, тише. Я только начал и не собираюсь останавливаться на полпути, - лукаво улыбнулся он.

«Боже мой, мне точно стоит запастись терпением!», мысленно простонала Белла.

- Расслабься, сладкая. Просто чувствуй это. Я хочу показать, как многого ты достойна! Ты просто сводишь с ума! – он скользнул руками по внутренней стороне ее бедер мучительно медленно, вырисовывая полыхающие круги на коже. Следом за пальцами все те же круги вырисовывали его мягкие губы и горячий язык.

Белла наблюдала за ним во все глаза, пытаясь уловить каждую его ласку. Было каким-то мучительным удовольствием видеть его наслаждение этим процессом. Он смаковал её будто изысканный десерт.

Закончив с ногами, он переключился на животик. Сочетание нежных губ и языка с резкой, но умеренной грубостью игривых укусов заставляли тугой узел внизу живота затягиваться все сильнее и сильнее.

Напряжение казалось ей невыносимым, но он и не думал останавливаться или торопиться… Он ласкал изысканно, умело, неотвратимо ее чувствительный животик, аппетитную грудь и нежную шею. Ни один сантиметр ее желанного тела не был обделен вниманием. Вскоре под его жаркими губами, Белла вся изнемогала от желания, яростно сжимая простынь в кулачки и выгибаясь навстречу его телу. Она так хотела его.  
>А ее вид, охваченной желанием, возбуждал и будоражил его. Но он сдерживал себя, пока мог. Ему хотелось наслаждаться каждой секундой обладания ею.<p>

Разместившись между ее ног, он навис над ней. Ее хрупкое и такое чувственное тело сотрясала дрожь … Она не отрывала от него взгляда, но сдерживать свое желание уже не могла, из всех сил прижимаясь к нему бедрами.

- Тише, милая. Не торопись. У нас все будет. Уже сейчас… - Он медленно скользнул в нее, и они оба застонали от удовольствия.

- Чувствуешь, детка, как нам хорошо? Не будем торопиться... Давай просто чувствовать друг – друга… Ты так прекрасна!

-Боже мой! Пять оргазмов, Эдвард! Так не бывает! - пораженная, истерзанная удовольствием, задыхаясь, прошептала Белла. В окне уже был виден едва забрезживший рассвет. Да, это был потрясающий марафон.

- Хмм, скажу тебе как эксперт, ты можешь испытать их много больше! Ты такая чувствительная! – самодовольно произнес Эдвард, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

- Эксперт? – недоуменно хихикая, переспросила Белла. Эдвард сжал зубы, проклиная свою несдержанность.

- Мда… Просто у меня в этом больше опыта, - уже как-то неуверенно произнес он.

- Уверена, что так и есть. – Невыразительно проговорила она.

- Я хочу сказать тебе кое-что. Ты все равно так или иначе узнаешь. Имея такого друга как Эмметт, невозможно хранить секреты.

- И что за секрет ты мне хочешь раскрыть? – спросила Белла, думая про себя, а так ли ей хочется это узнать.

Эдвард вздохнул и нервно провел рукой по волосам.

- У меня было много женщин, Белла. Я не ангел с безупречным прошлым. И во многом поступал с ними бездушно. Трахал и тут же бросал. Никаких продолжительных связей, никакой привязанности. Секс и все. Эмметт прозвал меня щелкунчиком…

- Щелкунчиком? Где-то я уже это слышала.

- Где?

- Подожди… Кажется, вспомнила. Эмметт говорил Розали что – то про оргазмы. Так это он про тебя?

Эдвард простонал. Этот придурок трепался своим длинным языком. Как же выкрутиться?

- Белла, я не знаю, что конкретно он сказал, но...

- А почему щелкунчик? По-моему, в детской сказке это был заколдованный принц.

- Нет, сказка не имеет к этому прозвищу никакого отношения. На слэнге «щелкать орешки» означает ловить оргазмы.

- Я поняла. – Белла слегка приподнялась, натягивая на себя простынь.

- Подожди, детка. Позволь объяснить тебе. Да, так я делаю. Именно в этом я хорош. И раньше это имело чисто спортивный интерес, ничего личного, пока…

- Что пока? – Белла напряженно смотрела в окно, пытаясь успокоится. Боже мой… Он с ней управлялся как со всеми своими девками. Было от чего сойти с ума.

- Пока ты вновь не вошла в мою жизнь, Белла. После той школьной истории, я ударился во все тяжкие. Не знаю, к чему бы в результате это пришло, но однажды мы с друзьями организовали пикник на берегу океана в Форксе. Это было год назад. Мне тогда захотелось побыть в одиночестве какое-то время, и я решил прогуляться по пляжу в сторону Ла-Пуш…

Белла вздрогнула и чуть повернула голову в его сторону. Эдвард тихо продолжил:

- Когда я понял, что это ты, Белла, то был просто потрясен. Я помню тебя еще подростком, и то, какая ты стала, ошеломило меня. Все прошлые чувства…

- Так я бриллиант в твоей коллекции? – перебила его Белла. Несмотря на его слова, она не могла не думать, что является очередной целью для его охоты.

- Нет! Ты все не так поняла. Я тебе хочу сказать, что после этого решил найти тебя. И мне это удалось. Сначала я хотел поговорить с тобой. Но эта тишина и ты… Ты такая красивая, Белла. Я просто потерял голову…

Белла задыхалась. Так значит, ему нужен от нее только секс. Хотел поговорить, а потом, что, уже расхотел? Она вспомнила подробности тех встреч, и по ее телу прошла дрожь. Времени поговорить у них тогда явно не было. И она сама упивалась этими моментами, еще не зная, что этот таинственный незнакомец ее Эдвард. Ее Эдвард? Вряд ли он ее. Замашки щелкунчика разве сочетаются с постоянством и чувствами? Да, он в чем-то пытается ее убедить. Но в чем? В том, что поражен ее красотой и не мог держаться на расстоянии? И что дальше? Куда это их заведет?

Его поцелуи, ласки сводили с ума. В такие моменты ее мозг отказывался думать, и тело брало верх над разумом. Все, что хотелось – это быть с ним и наслаждаться потрясающими ощущениями. Как же она слаба…

- Белла, ты мне так нравишься. Быть рядом с тобой, касаться тебя…

Он нежно провел кончиками пальцев по ее плечу. Мурашки пробежали по ее телу. Его чувственный поцелуй в местечко за ушком заставил ее сердце учащенно забиться. Когда же она прекратит так на него реагировать?

Эдвард понимал, что происходит все не так, как он хотел. Конечно, ей нелегко было принять его прошлое. Сейчас он так жалел о своих подвигах. Что и кому он хотел чего-то там доказать? А теперь такая дорогая ему женщина ускользает от него. Он хотел ей сказать о своих чувствах, подбирая правильные слова, но они не доходили до ее сердца. Он это понял и попытался еще раз.

- Я бы так хотел, что бы ты была рядом со мной. Все время. Не знаю, мы могли бы попробовать жить вместе…

Как только эти слова прозвучали, Белла повернулась к нему и внимательно посмотрела в глаза. Она что-то долго высматривала, но видимо так и не нашла, потому что через некоторое время вздохнула и опять отвернулась. Эдвард провел рукой по волосам, так и не догадавшись в чем дело.

- Белла, я…

- Я думаю нам нужно отдохнуть, - Белла решительно развернулась и легла на левую половину кровати. Все эти думы и разговоры исчерпали ее силы. Сколько они еще тут будут сидеть? Нужно хоть немного поспать, иначе она не выдержит.

Эдвард без дальнейших споров лег рядом. У них будет еще время поговорить и решить все недоразумения. Он сможет убедить ее. Ведь она так дорога ему.

Немного засомневавшись, он осторожно придвинулся, прижался к ее спине и обнял рукой. Нежно проложил дорожку поцелуев на ее затылке и вдохнул запах ее ароматных волос. Она и не думала сопротивляться, прижавшись в ответ. Может, она и не дождалась от него заветных слов, но чувствовала искренность его отношения к ней. Сама себе она нехотя призналась, что влюбилась в него. Заново. Ей казалось, что школьные чувства давно забыты, но стоило ему опять появиться в ее жизни, как все вернулось. Но теперь ей мало было его присутствия рядом. Ей хотелось взаимной любви. И она сомневалась, что Эдвард способен на это. Осталось дождаться, что принесет им новый день.  
>С этой мыслью она провалилась в сон.<p>

Часы на прикроватной тумбочке высвечивали 12 дня. Белла боялась пошевелиться. Эдвард все еще спал, утомленный долгой бессонной ночью. Она разглядывала его совершенный профиль вот уже два часа. Будить его ей не хотелось. Она просто боялась того, что будет дальше. Разговор этой ночью принес много нового и не очень позитивного. Это нелепое прозвище, его признание в своих ошибках. Он пытался ей сказать, что относится к ней не так, как к другим женщинам. Да, он обнажил перед ней все свои эмоции и желания, но так ни разу и не сказал тех слов, что она ждала! Он так и не объяснил ей, зачем она нужна ему рядом. И это было так похоже на то, что она испытывала в прошлом….

Быстрый и громкий стук в дверь заставил ее подскочить на месте.

- Белла, Эдвард, вы там как, ребята? – раздался голос Эмметта.

- Ааа… Думаю, хорошо… - отозвалась Белла, не понимая, что он собственно имеет в виду. Эдвард открыл глаза и спросонок посмотрел на нее.

- Эмметт пришел, - объяснила ему Белла. Эдвард хмыкнул. С чего это вдруг эти шутники решили их проведать. Долго мучиться этим вопросом ему не пришлось.

- Слушай, Эдвард, тут из Royal Caribbean замучили звонками. Требуют тебя срочно.

- Блядь! – Эдвард вскочил с кровати и начал судорожно искать одежду. Он совсем забыл о работе. Важные переговоры были теперь под угрозой срыва.

- Ну ты там как, одеваешься? – спросил Эмметт, все еще находясь за дверью.

- Эмметт, твою мать, ты почему мне раньше об этом не сообщил. – Эдвард продолжал спешно одеваться. - Я же говорил, что этот звонок важен для меня. Столько времени упущено.

«Итак, я - это упущенное время», мрачно констатировала про себя Белла. Она даже не двигалась. Вот и закончилось их время. Воздушный пузырь лопнул, и реальность ворвалась в их интимный мирок.

Эдвард закончил одеваться и быстро подошел к ней. Наклонившись, он прижался к ее губам в прощальном поцелуе.

- Мне придется на время уехать из Сиэтла. Важные переговоры. Когда вернусь, поговорим еще раз.

- Не думаю, что в этом есть необходимость, Эдвард. – Тихим, но твердым голосом проговорила Белла.

- Как это? – он уставился на нее. Ее лицо было полно решимости.

- Мне мало просто быть рядом, Эдвард. Я хочу жить полной жизнью. Мне вполне понятны твои переживания, но… это не для меня.

Эдвард побледнел. Такого он не ожидал. Ему казалось, что вчера они что-то уяснили друг для друга. Неужели он ошибся? Эта женщина просто невозможна.

- Белла, я не понимаю. Я думал…

- Мне нужно время… Все обдумать. Для меня это все непросто. – Она опустила голову и стала теребить руками край простыни.

- Сколько тебе нужно времени? – прошептал он. Его накрыло отчаяние. Он чувствовал, как она вновь убегает, закрываясь от него. А времени все уладить прямо сейчас просто не было. Чертова работа!

- Эй, чувак, ты скоро? – раздался нетерпеливый голос Эмметта.

Эдвард чуть повернул голову к двери и тихо спросил Беллу:

- Прошу, скажи, сколько?

- Думаю, две недели.

- Так много?

- Мне есть о чем подумать, Эдвард, – она подняла на него глаза. – Я тебе позвоню.

А когда он вышел из ее спальни, добавила, скорее про себя:

- Возможно.


	14. Chapter 14

**Глава 12.**

**POV Эдвард.**

Эдвард поспешно выскочил из квартиры - времени было мало. Все чувства внутри него замерли, мозг отказывался нормально функционировать. Эта женщина сделает его умственно неполноценным!

Эмметт с трудом поспевал за ним. Вылетев вслед за Эдвардом из дома Беллы, он со всего размаха врезался в его спину. Тот, остановившись, в раздражении повернулся к нему.

- Ты что, ездил на моем Volvo?

- Ну, брат, - примирительно развел руками Эмметт. – Когда еще выпадет такая возможность.

Эдвард сцепил зубы и без дальнейших упреков сел в машину. Его друг плюхнулся рядом на пассажирское сидение. Volvo взревел и рванул с места.

Несколько минут поездки прошли в напряженном молчании. Затем Эдвард, коротко глянув на Эмметта, задал ему, так и вертевшийся на языке, вопрос:

- Слушай, ну и как тебе Розали? О чем вы с ней говорили?

- О, она классная штучка. – Оживился Эмметт. - Шикарная фигура и мне нравится ее язычок во всех смыслах.

- Так о чем вы с ней говорили? – настаивал Эдвард, не желая слушать дальнейшие подробности.

- Черт, друг. Спроси что полегче. О разном. Все не припомнишь.

- А поконкретнее?

- Ну я не знаю… О сексе кажется… Точно не помню… Эта Роуз такая горячая крошка. Мы вчера с ней славно покувыркались.

- Прекрати, на хрен. – Злость так и рвалась из Эдварда. Но сердиться на Эмметта - только время терять и, осознавая это, он в бессилии ударил рукой по рулю.

Тут Эмметт хохотнул.

- Слышь, Эд, а ты все-таки захомутал эту кобылку. Ха, поздравляю, друг. С такими только так и надо. Накинуть сбрую и никуда они не денутся. Все-таки мы с Рози молодцы…

Эмметт продолжил разглагольствования на эту тему, но Эдвард его уже не слушал. Что-то неуловимое зацепило его в словах друга. Эта мысль витала рядом, и он никак не мог поймать ее за хвост.

Высадив Эмметта у его квартиры, Эдвард поехал на работу. Там его ждала целая лавина вопросов, требующих немедленного решения. Разбор бумажных завалов и урегулирование вопросов с Royal Caribbean заняли весь остаток дня, и Эдвард был благодарен этому. Таким образом он откладывал размышления о собственных проблемах.

И только поздно вечером вернувшись домой, он позволил себе погрузиться в раздумья. Воспоминания о прошлой ночи, прожигали его каленым железом. Он жалел, что так плохо воспользовался ситуацией и не сказал ей самого важного. Того, что крутилось на языке, но так и не оформилось в связную речь. Наверно, она этого ждала, а он, как дурак, говорил обо всем, кроме того, что надо. Еще это прозвище. Он поморщился. Других женщин приплел. Если бы не запертая дверь, то она, наверно, выставила бы его из дома. Ему так много хотелось ей сказать, но почему-то не получилось. Он, правда, начал, но она его прервала, а потом уже мысли потекли по другому руслу. Рядом с ней его мозговая деятельность дает сбои. Это был очевидный факт.

А еще, он прямо сейчас уяснил себе с внезапной ясностью, что его так беспокоило в последнее время. И почему его тело и мозг так реагировали на присутствие Беллы рядом. Похоже, Джаспер был прав. Он влюбился. А может, он уже давно в нее влюблен, но только сейчас это понял. Влюбился! Черт, так вот что заставляло его таскаться к ней за новой порцией ощущений! Его тянуло к ней, а он все не мог понять почему. Теперь все встало на свои места. Но она сказала, что ей этого мало. Мало чего? Того, что было между ними? А что между ними было? Обалденный секс, секс и опять секс. Черт. Действительно мало. И когда им представилась возможность поговорить нормально, он опять ее трахнул. Ну не трахнул. Скажем так, они занимались любовью, но опять не успели сказать все, что у них назрело. Каллен, ты идиот. А теперь нужно ждать. Две недели – такой долгий срок.

Эдвард вздохнул, покачал головой и прошел в ванную. Выполнив на ночь необходимые ритуалы, он лег в постель. Долго не мог уснуть, ворочаясь с боку на бок. В голову непрошенными гостями лезли картинки его ночи с Беллой, ее губы, ее руки… Ее слова, которые теперь, в свете его новообретенного чувства, приняли совсем другое значение. Неужели это то, о чем он думает? Она же ему прямым текстом сказала. А он так и не понял. А еще этот придурок Эмметт со своими шутками… О, черт!

Он резко сел в постели. Ну конечно. Вот оно! Спасибо, Эмметт. Хмм, отличная идея, Каллен. С завтрашнего дня он этим и займется. И тогда, мисс Свон, никуда вам не деться.

Утро следующего дня началось для Эдварда в бешеном ритме. Сначала он долго донимал своего секретаря, обсуждая с ним график работы на ближайшие две недели. Затем довольно много времени он провел в порту, проверяя перед спуском новый лайнер своей компании. Под конец дня, путем хитрых манипуляций, вышел на подругу Беллы Анджелу и обстоятельно с ней побеседовал, что-то записывая и задавая многочисленные вопросы. После этого составив в уме некий план, взялся за его поэтапное выполнение.

Во главе плана у него стояли звонки. При первом же разговоре ему пришлось применить всю силу своего обаяния. Уговаривать долго не пришлось и, закончив беседу изысканным комплементом, Эдвард посчитал, что отлично справился.

Приступив ко второму звонку, он трепетал и нервничал. Вот в этом разговоре ему пришлось применить всю силу своегоубеждения, клясться не хуже бойскаута и приводить доводы в свою защиту. Только после того, как он положил трубку, Эдвард понял, что взмок как мышь. Еще пара таких звонков и клетки его тела останутся без нервных окончаний.

Следующая беседа заставила его почувствовать себя провинившимся ребенком, который нашкодил в очередной раз и ему грозят пальчиком, вместо сурового наказания.

За этим последовал чисто деловой разговор, где Эдварду понадобились все его управленческие навыки и изрядные денежные посулы.

Последующие два дня прошли в напряженном ритме бесконечных переговоров и обсуждений. А еще через день он уехал из Сиэтла в неизвестном направлении.

**POV Белла.**

Он ушел. Белла долго лежала, уставившись в потолок. Она старалась не думать об Эдварде и упорно загоняла мысли о нем как можно глубже. Ей нужно время. Понять себя, понять его. Решить, что ей нужно от жизни. Как же все закрутилось!

Она задавала себе вопрос: что если бы она с самого начала знала, что это Эдвард? Все было бы так же? Или бы она гордо его прогнала? Смогла бы она так поступить?

И не находила ответа. Тело ее отзывалось: «влюблена, влюблена». А в мыслях все крутилось: «так нельзя, нельзя». Она простонала. Насколько же она влипла. Все, хватит, пора собраться с силами. У нее впереди долгие две недели.

На следующий день Белла была собрана и деловита. Запущенные дела на работе, требовали ее внимания. Поэтому с утра пораньше она направилась в лабораторию.

Коллеги ее встретили неоднозначно. Анджела радостно поприветствовала, явно будучи в курсе ее заточения в спальне. По искрящимся от любопытства взглядам, Белле стало понятно, что подробных расспросов не избежать.

Майкл шарахался от нее, как от прокаженной, что не могло не радовать. Джессика смерила ее надменным взглядом и с презрением отвернулась. Только Эрик сохранял нейтралитет, и Белла была ему благодарна. Хоть кому-то она безразлична.

Надев халат и пытаясь сосредоточиться на работе, она подошла к Эрику.

- Привет. Рассказывай, что тут у нас.

- Привет. Да при постановке твоей пятой опытной серии, похоже, были нарушены условия. Надо все еще раз перепроверить. Ты помнишь, я тебя в тот раз предупреждал?

Белла мысленно перенеслась в тот вечер, когда она ждала Эдварда во второй раз. Сердце заныло, а тело отозвалось сладкой волной. Господи, да что же это!

Она стояла, задумавшись, и даже не слышала Эрика, который продолжил перечислять все ужасы, что должны были произойти с ее экспериментами. Прошлая ночь принесла столько откровений. И радостных и печальных. Внутри ее сознания произошел примечательный диалог:

_«Смешная ты, Белла. Ты думала, что у Эдварда не будет прошлого?»_

_Конечно, оно будет. Но… чтобы такое. _

_«А какое ты ждала? Он красавец, явно не дурак, у него приятные манеры и…»_

_Что и? _

_«И ты влюблена в него, Белла». _

Белла застонала. Очнувшись, она увидела, что все в лаборатории замерли и смотрят на нее, открыв рот. Она что, простонала вслух? Дерьмо!

Извинившись, она выскочила в раздевалку. Следом за ней последовала Анджела.

- Белла, что с тобой? Ты такая рассеянная сегодня. Все хорошо? – и с лукавой усмешкой добавила: - Как у вас с Эдвардом? Вы так мило смотритесь вместе. И он так на тебя пялился! Боже, Свон, у тебя есть личная жизнь! Мои молитвы услышаны!

- Андж! Пожалуйста! – Белла внезапно почувствовала себя такой слабой. Допросы от подруг! А ведь Анджела была наименьшим злом. Есть еще Розали - предательница! И Элис… Боже, Элис! Беллу опять скрутило.

Как же это все пережить! Хоть бы кто проявил тактичность и не вмешивался. Но таких нет. Они с упорством золотоискателей будут докапываться до самой сути: надоедать, выспрашивать, мучить… Кошмар!

- Белла, у тебя что, раздвоение личности? – вернула ее в реальность Анджела. - У меня такое ощущение, будто ты сама с собой разговариваешь. И что это за сексуальный стон был в лаборатории? Могу поклясться, член Майка прорвал ему штаны.

- Анджела, прошу, не надо меня пытать! Мне надо подумать обо всем, что происходит. И работа будет этому очень способствовать. Мне надо идти.

Белла, воспользовавшись замешательством подруги, быстренько вернулась обратно к своему рабочему месту. На ее счастье, все были заняты своими делами, и она без дальнейших проволочек приступила к работе.

В последующие несколько дней Белла целиком отдавала себя исследованиям, прямо как в старые времена. Повторяя бесконечное количество опытов, высеивая культуру, выделяя образцы и рассматривая их под микроскопом – этим были заняты все ее дни.

На работе она задерживалась без всякой задней мысли, зная, что никакой брутальный незнакомец уже не придет. В последовавших допросах подруг, что и ожидалось, она чувствовала себя Сереной Вильямс*: всегда готовой к обороне, а если слишком активно наседают – агрессивной в наступлении.

Столкнувшись с этой новой для них Беллой, девушки растерялись и выпустили контроль над ситуацией из своих рук. Белла сначала ликовала, но все чаще, приходя домой, забиралась на кровать и плакала, уткнувшись в подушку. Плакала над своей прежней жизнью, когда она была в мире сама с собой и ни одного похотливого сукиного сына не было на горизонте. Диалог не замедлил возобновиться:

_«Боже, Белла, и когда такое было?» _

_В детстве. _

_«Докатились. Ты что, хочешь опять быть ребенком?» _

_Нет, я просто хочу душевного комфорта, чистоты в своих мыслях и покоя. _

_«Покоиться мы будем в другом месте. Не будь дурочкой, Белла. Вся жизнь такая – сплошные сомнения, переживания, дискомфорт. Это значит, что ты живешь» _

_Нет, это значит, что я мучаюсь._

Под этот бесконечный диалог самой с собой, Белла, наконец, засыпала, чтобы на следующий день с той же лихорадочной активностью погрузиться в исследования.

Неделя прошла так медленно. Нередко ее рука тянулась к сотовому телефону, но она себя одергивала: еще не готова, не сейчас. Считая дни, она иногда думала, как ОН это переносит. Но потом тут же отгоняла эти мысли, понимая, что сорвется, если разрешит себе в них погрузиться.

Наступивший день в середине второй недели ничем не отличался от предыдущих. Та же монотонная работа, те же передвижения по лаборатории. Но к концу дня к ней подошла Джессика и нарочито-участливым тоном спросила:

- Белла, что-то в последнее время ты стала плохо выглядеть. Неужели твой красавчик так тебя донимает?

Не поворачивая к ней головы и меняя предметное стекло под окуляром микроскопа, Белла сдержанно проговорила:

- Не твое дело, Джессика.

- Да ладно. Такого парня, как он, в первую очередь привлекают внешние данные. Если не будешь следить за собой, опять превратишься в замухрышку.

- Прошу тебя, уйди. – Сквозь зубы процедила Белла.

- Хмм, видимо, я задела слабое место. Что, признаки его скорого ухода уже налицо? Не удивительно. Я поражаюсь, что он в тебе вообще нашел.

- Жаль, что он тебе об этом не сообщил. Тогда бы ты от меня отстала, - уже раздраженно заметила Белла.

- О, он мне кое-что успел нашептать на ушко на твоем дне рождения. Он такой милый, любезный. И у него такие губы…

- Так! Что тебе надо? – выкрикнула Белла. Ее затрясло от воспоминаний.

- Белла, успокойся, - Джессика выглядела как довольная жизнью кошка. Она добилась своего и теперь снимала сливки. – Просто хотела сказать, что этот красавчик слишком аппетитная добыча для тебя. Я таких хорошо знаю. Наиграется и бросит. А ты останешься ни с чем. И кому ты будешь нужна, мышь лабораторная!

Белла резко поднялась со своего места и вплотную подошла к Джессике. Та рефлекторно отступила, но уперевшись спиной в стену, уже не смогла отойти. Белла наклонилась к ее уху и проговорила, четко выговаривая слова и выделяя интонацию:

- Знаешь, кобра ядовитая, ты когда–нибудь захлебнешься своим же ядом. Что-то я не вижу вокруг тебя брутальных красавцев с зелеными горящими глазами и совершенной фигурой, которые бы трахали тебя каждый день, доводя до оргазмов по 5 раз за ночь.

Джессика выпучила глаза и задохнулась. Белла продолжила:

- Когда это знаменательное событие произойдет, не забудь оповестить меня. Я посмотрю, как ты будешь выглядеть.

И оставив растерянную Джессику у стены, она быстро навела порядок на рабочем столе и направилась домой. Работать сегодня она уже была неспособна. Стычка с Джессикой привела ее в состояние шока и замешательства. Ее трясло, из глаз катились слезы.

Задыхаясь от рыданий, Белла выскочила из здания университета. Теперь, принятое три дня назад решение, казалось ей единственно правильным. Решительно подняв подбородок, она достала сотовый телефон и набрала номер мамы.

_*Серена Вильямс – известная американская теннисистка._


	15. Chapter 15

**Глава 13.**

- У меня ощущение проигранной партии. – Сказала Розали, отвернувшись от окна, в которое безмолвно смотрела уже минут тридцать. Она с беспокойством оглядела всех находившихся в комнате у нее дома. Эмметт лежал на диване, приложив стакан из-под виски ко лбу. Джаспер и Элис сидели в креслах и держали друг друга за руки. Вся компания была в мрачном настроении. Никто практически не разговаривал. Сидели, пили, думали.

С тех пор как Эдвард и Белла расстались, прошло уже две недели. Белла ударилась в свои исследования. На звонки подруг отвечала односложно, при вопросах об Эдварде огрызалась и просила не вмешиваться. Анджела тоже не могла до нее достучаться, и вести с лабораторных полей были неутешительные. Профессиональная одержимость усугубилась во много раз, и это очень волновало подруг Беллы.

Эдвард разъезжал по каким-то делам. В Сиэтле все эти дни его практически не было. Издерганные своими девушками, Эмметт и Джаспер не могли им сказать ничего конкретного. Звонки к нему тоже заканчивались ничем. То недоступен, то занят, то он просто избегал разговоров на эту тему.

- Я с самого начала была против этой вашей затеи. – Проговорила Элис. – Все должно развиваться естественным путем, постепенно. А вы их заперли как пару кроликов и решили, что секс все исправит.

- Мы так не думали, - возразила Розали. – Ты же видела, как они переглядывались. Сил ведь уже не было выносить эти трахоглядки. И, между прочим, план был хорош… Но что-то пошло не так…

- Что именно? – вяло подключился Джаспер. Он чувствовал себя виноватым за такое развитие событий.

- Кто знает, - пожал плечами Эмметт и сел. – Если бы мы знали, то могли что-нибудь исправить. А так…

- Ты же там был, когда Эдвард уходил. – Элис с любопытством на него посмотрела.

Эмметт покачал головой.

- Ну был. Только ничего не слышал. Они очень тихо говорили, а потом Эдвард вышел бледный и расстроенный. И конечно мне ничего не сказал.

- Тебе скажи, - фыркнула Розали. – Все растреплешь.

- Я не треплюсь. Это мой способ выжить в этом жестоком мире. Я хочу быть на гребне волны, а не в заднице.

- Господи, хватит, - простонала Элис. – Эдвард больше ни о чем не говорил?

- Да практически ничего. Спросил только, о чем мы с Розали говорили на дне рождения.

- И о чем?

- Да я что, помню? О ерунде разной. Да, Рози?

- О разном говорили, – согласилась она. - О сексе, оргазмах и…

- Прекратите, - взмолилась Элис. – А он что на это?

- Фыркнул и стал мрачнее тучи. А я думаю, давай развею такой настрой. Ну и поздравил с укрощением строптивой кобылки. Говорю, так и надо. Взять уздечку, накинуть, а потом делай с ней что хочешь.

- Фу, Эмметт! – возмутилась Элис. – А Эдвард?

- Посмотрел на меня дикими глазами, будто впервые слышал о таком. Я помню, мы с ним были на одном благотворительном вечере, так там…

- Эм! – строгим голосом прервал его Джаспер. – Давай не при девушках. – Эмметт пожал плечами. – Так что дальше было?

- Высадил меня у дома и умчался как сумасшедший.

Друзья опять помолчали. Их мысли метались в поисках выхода. Кусочки не складывались, умозаключения не помогали.

- У нас просто мало информации, - наконец выдал Джаспер. Все на него уставились. – Что? В тот раз я тоже просчитался, не зная, что у них есть общее прошлое, о котором не стоит вспоминать. И тогда они расстались не лучшим образом, а тут вы их просто вынудили все решить по-быстрому.

- Я люблю по-быстрому… - начал было Эмметт. Закончить ему не дали.

- Боже, прекрати, Эмметт! – вознегодовала Элис. - Ты все об этом. Да пойми, что секс не решает все…

- Но способствует взаимопониманию, - не согласилась Розали. – Если бы наши голубки не подошли сексуально, то тут все и закончилось бы. Но, похоже, тут все на мази.

- Как по маслу, - захохотал Эмметт. Элис закатила глаза - он был неисправим.

- Слушайте, мы все равно не в курсе что произошло. И никто из них не говорит правды. Прошло две недели. – Джаспер немного помолчал. – Тут я вижу два выхода.

- Какие? – одновременно спросила Элис и Розали. Эмметт выразительно приподнял брови.

- Первое, опять что-то выдумывать, запирать их, сводить или что там еще в голову придет. Ну и второе, просто ждать развития событий. Мы не можем их заставить полюбить друг друга или жить вместе, если они этого не хотят. Давайте подождем. А если возникнет такой момент, когда ситуацию можно будет подтолкнуть, то сделаем это.

- Я согласна. – Обрадовалась Элис. Ей верилось, что Белла и Эдвард без них смогут наладить свои отношения.

- Ладно, подождем, - нехотя проговорила Розали и посмотрела на Эмметта. Тот кивнул, но тоже не испытывал восторга. Он был сторонником решительных действий. И эта гуманная тягомотина раздражала его.

На этом принятом решении друзья и расстались. Но тактика невмешательства продержалась недолго. Первая сдалась Элис, которой на следующее утро позвонила Белла. После этого разговора, пребывая в ужасе и растерянности, она дрожащей рукой набрала номер Джаспера. Он взял сразу после первого гудка.

- Джас! –– обрадовалась Элис. - О, боже, Джас!

- Что случилось? – Удивился ее друг. – Ты что, плачешь?

- Нет, но я так расстроена! – Элис пыталась говорить связно и не тараторить. – Мне сегодня позвонила Белла. То есть сегодня утром. В общем, я вот только сейчас закончила с ней разговаривать. И она… Боже, Джас…

- Ну говори, что там? – подторопил он ее.

- Она уезжает! В Финикс, к маме! Примерно через два часа!

- Как так? Это она сейчас решила?

- Нет, оказывается уже какое-то время. Джас, она хочет пожить у нее и рассмотреть возможность работы в лаборатории в Финиксе, чтобы продолжить там свои исследования. Это серьезно, Джас. Я просто в шоке. Неужели все так у них плохо?

- А ты не спросила? – Джаспер был удручен. Столько усилий и все напрасно. И главное, они с Элис верили, что любовь победит все трудности и размолвки. Видимо, не все.

- Спросила, - поникшим голосом ответила Элис. – Но она опять ушла от прямого ответа. Что-то там крутила, недоговаривала, мямлила… И я ее, в конце концов, прижала. Говорю ей: «Белла, если он так тебе противен, зачем надо было его поощрять. Эти взгляды, которыми вы обменивались, этот секс, ненормальный, как и вы оба. Зачем все это?»

- И что она ответила? – для Джаспера что-то стало проясняться. Не хватало последней детали.

Элис нерешительно помялась, но затем, видимо, приняв нелегкое для себя решение, продолжила:

- Она ответила, что любит его, но знает, он никогда не будет любить ее так, чтобы это переросло в серьезные отношения. Все его поступки в прошлом и настоящем говорят об этом. Она очень боится опять испытать боль. Боже, Джас, я же предаю доверие подруги, рассказывая тебе этот секрет. И даже не знаю, правильно ли поступила.

- Правильно, дорогая. Ведь все встало на свои места и нам теперь понятно ее поведение. – Было слышно, как у Джаспера повеселел голос.

- Понятно? Джас, объясни, ты о чем? Что мы будем делать? – допытывалась Элис.

- Ждать. – Твердым голосом сказал ей Джаспер. – Теперь мне надо позвонить Эдварду. Я тебе перезвоню.

С этими словами он положил трубку. Элис с минуту посидела, задумавшись. Раздавшийся через несколько минут звонок, заставил ее встрепенуться. Выслушав своего оппонента, она ему коротко и утвердительно ответила. Затем встала, привела себя в порядок и уже через 20 минут садилась в такси. Пунктом назначения был назван один модный салон.

- Эдвард? Это Джаспер.

- Да ну, а я не узнал – саркастически заметил Эдвард.

- Можешь язвить дальше, но у меня есть новости, которые, думаю, тебя очень заинтересуют.

- Попробуй, удиви меня, - Эдвард все никак не мог серьезно воспринять звонок Джаспера. Он чувствовал себя вконец измотанным. Эти две недели дались ему очень непросто. Постоянно в разъездах, разговорах, обсуждениях, убеждениях и так далее. В конце концов, он решил, что так даже лучше. Было ради чего встретить новый день и чем занять свой ум. И то, что она ему так и не позвонила за эти дни, не удивило его. Он это заслужил. Ничего, скоро он все исправит.

Джаспер решил не тянуть и с ходу заявил.

- Она уезжает в Финикс... Самолет через два часа. А еще Элис сказала, что она…

- Что? – рявкнул Эдвард. – Как через два часа? Она что, поменяла билет? Эта женщина!

Джаспер не успел даже выразить свое удивление, как Эдвард ему скомандовал:

- Так, Джаспер, сейчас отправляйся на мою квартиру. Там узнаешь, что к чему. Потом позвони Элис. А я поеду к Белле. Надеюсь, успею.

- Но Эдвард… - ответом Джасперу были гудки. – Я же на работе… Черт!

Он раздраженно нажал кнопку селектора:

- Джейн, отмените все мои консультации на сегодня.

- Но мистер Уитлок… - пролепетала секретарша.

- Все абсолютно, Джейн. У меня чрезвычайная ситуация. – И отключился.

Затем он расправил плечи и с видом рыцаря, отправляющегося в свой крестовый поход, вышел из кабинета.

Со всей разрешенной скоростью Эдвард на своем Volvo несся по автостраде. Нервничая и склоняя всеми ругательствами, которые знал, женскую логику и переменчивость, он посматривал на часы и чувствовал как время уходит сквозь пальцы словно песок. Быстрым движением он достал из кармана пиджака сотовый и набрал номер.

- Эмметт, это Эдвард. Ты не мог бы мне сделать одолжение?

- Оооо, чувак! А мы тут только тебя вспоминали. Ты где пропадаешь?

- Я был занят. Слушай, сможешь кое-кого забрать из Warwick Seattle Hotel и привезти, куда я скажу?

- Это еще кого?

Последовала краткая инструкция.

- Чего? Не понял. Я думал что…

- Эмметт, черт, я просто не могу сейчас подробно с тобой об этом поговорить. Все так быстро закрутилось. Совсем не так как я планировал. Просто сделай, о чем прошу.

Эмметт рассмеялся.

- Бля, брат, это то, что я думаю?

- Зная твой мозг, я могу только догадываться, о чем ты можешь думать. Просто привези их, ладно? Розали не забудь.

- Как бы она меня не забыла. Хорошо, Эд, все будет в порядке. Белла-то хоть в курсе?

- Мммм, нет.

Эмметт опять залился смехом:

- Удачи с этой дикой кошкой, чувак.

- Все будет нормально, - сквозь зубы проговорил Эдвард и отключился. Он прекрасно понимал, что его шансы были 50/50 и уверенности это не прибавляло. Застряв на последнем светофоре, он нервно постукивал ногой и повторял про себя словно мантру: «Только бы успеть, только бы успеть…»


	16. Chapter 16

**Глава 14.**

Подъезжая к дому Беллы, Эдвард увидел, как она садится на заднее сиденье в такси. У него было всего несколько секунд для принятия какого-либо решения. Если ее такси отъедет от дома, то легко пропадет в транспортном потоке на автостраде, где больше половины машин желтых.

Резко поддав газу, он обогнул едва успевшее тронуться такси и заблокировал ему выезд. Раздался громкий визг тормозов.

Из машины вылетел разъяренный водитель:

- Что, на хер, ты делаешь? Жить расхотелось?

- Как раз наоборот. У тебя в машине сидит моя жизнь, и я не хочу ее упустить.

- Чего? – раскрыл рот таксист.

- Ничего, - решительными шагами Эдвард подошел к задней двери и распахнул ее.- Белла, выходи.

- С какой стати! – она скрестила руки на груди и всем видом дала ему понять, что двигаться не собирается.

- Белла, ты не можешь так просто уехать.

- Откуда ты узнал, что я уезжаю? – она, прищурившись, посмотрела на него. Потом раздраженно воскликнула: - Элис! Я так и знала!

- Слушайте, что происходит, а? – вмешался водитель. Его явно раздражала вся эта ситуация. – Леди, он к вам пристает?

- Тебе что, больше всех надо? На твою сотню и отвали, пока я тебе не повредил что-нибудь. Это моя девушка и мои проблемы. Сядь на место и заткнись. – Всем своим видом Эдвард показал, что с ним шутки плохи. Таксист решил не рисковать. Сев на водительское место, он решил покорно дождаться, пока эти двое разберутся.

- Эдвард, я не понимаю, зачем ты здесь. – Белла на него не смотрела, глядя в окно.

- Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжала. Ты нужна мне. – Он проговорил это тихо, но очень нежно. По ее спине пробежал холодок. Этот голос… Боже…

- Зачем, Эдвард? Зачем я нужна тебе? – так же тихо, но с оттенком горечи прошептала Белла. Слезы проступили на ее глазах. Она держалась из последних сил. Она так устала бороться с собой, бороться со своим чувством, бороться с Эдвардом.

Не услышав ответа, она повернула голову к нему. Он стоял, запустив руку в волосы, и с отчаянием на лице смотрел в землю. Потом резко поднял голову и посмотрел ей в глаза. То, что было в их глубине, заворожило Беллу. Она не отрывала от него взгляд. Он подошел к ней ближе и протянул свою руку.

- Иди ко мне, - это было сказано с такой просящей интонацией, что она не смогла отказать ему. Он осторожно вытянул ее наружу, а потом резко прижал к себе. Зарывшись носом ей в волосы и крепко обнимая свое вновь обретенное сокровище, он прошептал ей на ушко:

- Потому что я люблю тебя. Очень сильно, Белла. И я не позволю тебе уехать от меня. Никогда, слышишь? Ты моя и только моя.

Слезы свободным потоком полились у нее из глаз, смывая тревогу, ломая плотины гордости, очищая душу. Она расплакалась у него на груди, крепко прижимаясь к этому, такому дорогому для нее человеку. Как же она ждала этих слов. Все прошедшие дни она думала о нем, страдала, от того, что его нет рядом, и отчаянно желала вернуть день своего рождения назад, чтобы снова оказаться в заточении. Уж на этот раз она не совершила бы такой глупости. Вздрогнув от плохих воспоминаний, она еще сильней прижалась к нему. Одна ее рука обняла его за шею, вторая крепко вцепилась ему в талию.

- Тшшш... Тихо, детка, тихо… - успокаивал ее Эдвард. Он нежно поглаживал ее по спине, чувствуя как у него самого уходит напряжение этих последних дней. Как же он успел вовремя подъехать! Если бы он опоздал хоть на минуту… При мысли об этом, дрожь пробежала у него по спине.

Он легонько отстранился от Беллы и посмотрел на нее.

- Белла… - Начал было он и остановился. Она подняла на него свои заплаканные глаза. Такая милая и очаровательная. Его сердце заныло от тоски по ней. Не удержавшись, он наклонился и мягко поцеловал ее в губы. Она ответила ему со всей страстью своей изголодавшейся по нему души. Забыв обо всем, они стали целоваться с неистовством, которое грозило воспламенить все вокруг.

Таксист, оглянувшись посмотреть, почему не слышно голосов, и увидев эту оргию поцелуев, скривился и закатил глаза. Парочка сумасшедших. Интересно, долго ему еще находиться в эпицентре сексуальных игрищ? Время – деньги, господа. А у него еще полно работы.

Наконец, Эдвард и Белла оторвались друг от друга. Еще какое-то время они продолжали смотреть друг другу в глаза, впитывая новые ощущения. Эдвард поднял руку и провел пальцем по контуру ее губ, наслаждаясь их мягкостью и вспоминая сладость вкуса. Белла закрыла глаза, упиваясь моментом.

Водитель кашлянул. Белла открыла глаза, вдруг опомнившись. Эдвард потянул ее за собой:

- Садись в машину, Белла. Я сейчас возьму твой багаж, и мы освободим это такси.

Открыв ей дверцу пассажирского сиденья своего Volvo, он аккуратно закрыл ее за ней. Развернувшись к такси, Эдвард увидел, что водитель уже протягивает ему сумку Беллы. Усмехнувшись, он забрал ее у него. Тот, недолго думая, быстро сел в свое такси и умчался прочь во всей возможной скоростью.

Посмеиваясь, Эдвард сел в машину.

- Куда мы сейчас? – неуверенно спросила его Белла. Все произошло так быстро. Ей еще надо освоиться в этой новой ситуации. Эдвард признался, что любит ее. Но ведь она в ответ ничего не сказала. Правда, она его поцеловала. Но наверняка он ждет ее слов, ее заверений. Белла нервно стала крутить пальцами. Как же быть? Она взглянула на его красивый профиль, раздумывая как бы так это сказать, но избежать неловкости. Однако Эдвард увел ее мысли совсем в другом направлении:

- В мэрию, любимая.

Любимая! Боже! Дыхание сбилось, лицо загорелось от вспыхнувшего румянца. И только спустя несколько секунд она осознала, что он сказал.

- Куда? – удивилась она.

- В мэрию. – Ответил он спокойно, выруливая в поток городского транспорта. Белла ошарашено смотрела на него. Слов не было, мыслей тоже. Эдвард взглянул на нее и уверенно добавил. – Ты выходишь за меня замуж, Белла. Прямо сейчас.

- Аааа… Как это? – все, что смогла произнести Белла.

- Очень просто, дорогая. Судья Феннелтри ждет нас, я договорился.

Она развернулась к нему, чувствуя возмущение:

- Подожди-ка! А согласие невесты тебя не интересует?

- Белла, любимая, конечно интересует. Просто я знаю, что ты скажешь «да».

Белла прищурилась:

- Ха… И кто же тебе это сказал? Элис? Джаспер?

- Милая, прекрати. У нас замечательные друзья. Они все сделали для того, чтобы мы вновь обрели друг друга. Разве нет?

Она промолчала. Это была правда, но ее возмущало вмешательство в ее личные дела. Тем временем Эдвард продолжал:

- И мне никто ничего не говорил. Неужели ты думаешь, я силком заставлю тебя выходить за меня замуж? Я тебя знаю достаточно, во всех смыслах. – Белла покраснела. Опять. – Я также уверен, что ты любишь меня, как и в том, что я люблю тебя. И хочу, чтобы ты стала моей официально как можно скорее.

- Боже, Эдвард, – выдохнула Белла. – Я не понимаю, что за срочность?

- С меня хватит наших разборок и твоих побегов. Мне нужно, чтобы ты была рядом. Всегда. Тогда я успокоюсь. Хотя… - Его задумчивый взгляд переместился с дороги на лицо Беллы.

- Что хотя? – с недоверием спросила она.

- Вряд ли я успокоюсь, Белла. Вот если тебя запереть и никуда не выпускать из поля зрения, тогда, пожалуй…

- О, господи. Прекрати, пожалуйста. Ты меня уже пугаешь. Может, мне сбежать пока не поздно?

- Хмм… Попробуй. – Лукаво улыбнулся Эдвард. Ловко припарковавшись на стоянке у мэрии, он вышел из машины и помог выбраться Белле. Крепко взяв ее за руку, он направился к главному входу.

- Эдвард, - Белла немного попридержала его. – Слушай, все так скоропалительно, необдуманно и вообще не по-человечески. Да, знаю, у нас так все и было с самого начала, но, может, хоть сейчас сделаем по-нормальному?

Эдвард ласковым жестом провел рукой по ее щеке.

- Не волнуйся, все будет хорошо. Пойдем, тебя ждет сюрприз.

- Еще сюрприз? О, боже…

Тяжелая дверь мэрии со скрипом пропустила новоиспеченных жениха и невесту в прохладный просторный холл. Прямо посередине его их с нетерпением поджидала Элис. Белла округлила глаза от удивления.

- Что так долго? – набросилась на них Элис.

- У нас возникли некоторые трудности… кхм… с транспортом… - дипломатично ответил на ее вопрос Эдвард.

- Я уже тут полчаса торчу, - продолжала высказывать свое недовольство Элис.

Пропустив мимо ушей ее брюзжание, Эдвард повернулся к Белле:

- Милая, пойди с Элис. Она тебе одежду принесла для церемонии. Переоденься. Я тоже приведу себя в порядок. И не беспокойся, я никуда не денусь. Буду ждать тебя здесь.

Белла хмыкнула:

- А я и не беспокоюсь. Ведь это ты хочешь меня связать по рукам и ногам.

Эдвард наклонился к ее ушку и соблазнительно промурлыкал:

- Хммм… А это идея, миссис Каллен. Надо будет попозже попробовать.

Белла отчаянно покраснела. Боже, ну и извращенец. Но где-то внутри все сладко сжалось, когда он произнес ее будущее имя… Такое новое для нее и такое сексуально возбуждающее. Ох, Эдвард…

- Господи, вы закончите? Меня уже подташнивает от ваших флюидов. – Элис рывком отодрала Беллу от Эдварда и потащила за собой в направлении туалетной комнаты. - Поскорее бы уж вы поженились и насладились обществом друг друга по полной. И нас бы тут рядом с вами не потряхивало.

Элис все ворчала и бубнила что-то себе под нос, но Белла даже не прислушивалась. Всеми помыслами она была рядом с тем мужчиной, который так внезапно ворвался в ее жизнь и готов был остаться в ней навсегда. Она была в полной растерянности. Все так внезапно, так стремительно. А что скажут ее родители? Она внезапно похолодела от этой мысли. Ладно ее мама, она поймет. Но Чарли. После тех событий…

Пока Белла пребывала в раздумьях, Элис ловкими движениями переодела ее в обтягивающее белое платье на корсаже без бретелек. Сверху накинула того же оттенка болеро. Потом красиво уложила ее волосы в прическу с помощью декоративных шпилек и поправила макияж. Напоследок заставила переобуться в пару лодочек на тонких каблучках и всунула ей в руки свадебный букет.

- Ты готова! – решительно заявила Элис, делая контрольный осмотр свой подопытной. – Можешь посмотреть на себя в зеркало.

Белла неловко повернулась и посмотрела на свое отражение. То, что она увидела, ей очень понравилось. Что ж, пожалуй, такая невеста достойна зеленоглазого красавца Эдварда Каллена.

- Ну все, хватит стоять как изваяние. Нам пора. Твой жених наверняка уже измерил шагами весь холл.

Белла опомнилась и без колебаний направилась обратно, стараясь не отставать от сестры.

Эдвард был поражен ее видом. Сам он переоделся в костюм черного цвета с белым атласным жилетом. В петлицу была вставлена белая орхидея. Не говоря ни слова, он взял ее руку и поцеловал так чувственно, что у Беллы подкосились ноги. Эдвард наклонился к ее губам…

- Даже не думай, Эдвард! Я что, зря ей красоту наводила? – возмутилась Элис. - Давайте поторапливайтесь, вас уже ждут не меньше часа.

- Кто ждет? – не удержалась от вопроса Белла, пока они поднимались по широкой лестнице на второй этаж. Эдвард сжал ей руку.

- Это еще один мой сюрприз. Тебе понравится.

Он провел ее ладонью по своему лицу. Он не мог не касаться ее. Это была просто жизненная необходимость. Белла застенчиво ему улыбнулась, испытывая тоже самое.

Элис, понимая, что этих двоих нужно подторопить, проскочила вперед них и рывком открыла дверь.

Эдвард и Белла ступили на порог торжественного зала и… О, боже… Она спит? Как такое может быть?

То, что увидела Белла, поразило ее. Мама, Фил, отец, Розали, Эмметт, Джаспер, Анджела, Бен… Все знакомые лица совершали свои круги вокруг нее, затягивая в воронку головокружения.

- О, Белла, дорогая! – бросилась к ней мама и обняла. – Я так рада тебя видеть!

- Мама? Я думала ты в Финиксе!

Рене рассмеялась.

- Недавно так и было, но твой невероятный парень убедил нас, что мы больше нужны здесь, чем там. А ты всегда так спешишь, милая…

- Беллз, – раздался голос Чарли, и Белла повернулась к нему. – Как ты? Все хорошо?

О, шериф Свон в действии. Отец несколько обеспокоено смотрел на нее.

- Да, все хорошо, не волнуйся, папа.

- Белла, - она услышала голос Эдварда и обернулась. – Позволь мне представить тебе своих родителей.

Его родители? Белла была потрясена. Эдвард взял ее за руку и подвел к паре, стоявшей чуть поодаль. Красивый статный мужчина и хорошо сохранившаяся женщина в элегантном наряде улыбнулись ей. Белла смущенно потупилась и кинула упрекающий взгляд на Эдварда.

- Мама, папа, это моя Белла, - познакомил их Эдвард.

- Миссис Каллен, мистер Каллен, - пожала им руки Белла.

- Эсми и Карлайл, пожалуйста. – Его мама крепко обняла ее. – Я так рада познакомиться с тобой, Белла. Такое утешение, что Эдвард наконец встретил достойную девушку, а то мы уже думали…

- Мама, извини, - перебил ее Эдвард. – Я думаю, мы потом успеем дослушать эту душещипательную историю. А сейчас позволь нам сделать то, ради чего мы здесь, собственно, и собрались.

Белла с удивлением смотрела как друзья и родственники быстро расположились по своим прежним местам и выжидающе уставились на них. Анджела и Бен помахали ей. Эмметт, усмехнувшись, подмигнул, за что получил чувствительный тычок от Розали. Но потом она сама же ей и подмигнула. Эта парочка! Элис встала рядом с Джаспером и ободряюще ей кивнула.

Белла вопрошающе взглянула на Эдварда. Тот взял ее за руки и посмотрел в глаза.

- Белла, дорогая, я хочу все сделать правильно. Так, как хочешь ты.

С этими словами он опустился на одно колено. У Беллы перехватило дыхание. Глядя на нее снизу вверх своими горящими зелеными глазами, он сказал следующее:

- Когда я только познакомился с тобой, то сразу подумал, что никогда не встречал такой интересной девушки. А потом я просто влюбился в твою красоту и необычный характер. Судьба так распорядилась, что мы какое-то время были разлучены. Но, вновь встретившись, нас опять потянуло друг к другу. Да, между нами все было непросто, но впервые я уверен в одном. Ты та женщина, с которой я хочу разделить счастье и радость. Ради которой я перенесу все невзгоды и несчастья. Та, с кем я бы хотел создать семью и завести детей. Та, которую я хочу видеть рядом с собой до конца жизни и которой хочу подарить весь мир.

Изабелла Мари Свон, окажешь ли ты мне великую честь став моей женой?

Было такое ощущение, что все в этой комнате перестали дышать. В полной тишине собравшиеся ждали ее ответа. Белла едва смогла привести свои мысли в порядок. Она такого просто не ожидала. И теперь поняла, что это ее шанс показать ему, как он ей дорог. Зарумянившись, она ему ответила с такой же искренностью:

- Я благодарна провидению за этот второй шанс. Потому что мужчина моей мечты теперь рядом со мной и предлагает мне руку и сердце. Тот мужчина, которого я люблю всей душой. Тот, с которым хочу разделить счастье и радость, ради которого я перенесу все невзгоды и несчастья. Мужчина, от которого хочу детей и с которым готова прожить всю оставшуюся жизнь. Да, Эдвард, я выйду за тебя.

Ликующий Эдвард поднялся и подхватил ее на руки. Не обращая внимания на аплодисменты и шум вокруг них, он впился в губы Беллы чувственным поцелуем. В реальность их вернуло нарочитое покашливание Эмметта:

- Слушайте, кролики, давайте не будем устраивать оргию на глазах у смущенных родственников. Тут и его честь скоро концы отдаст от ожидания. Поженитесь уж и ступайте с миром.

- Эмметт, - прошипела Розали.

- Он прав, Роуз. – Произнес Эдвард и взглянул на Беллу. – Ты готова?

- Да, - кивнула Белла. Он взял ее за руку и подвел к столу, располагающемуся в конце этой комнаты. За ним находился мужчина одетый в мантию, видимо, тот самый судья. Его лицо было очень недовольным. Губы сжаты, брови насуплены. Долгое ожидание явно не привело его в хорошее расположение духа.

- Ваша честь, - обратился к нему Эдвард. – Прошу Вас.

- Мистер Каллен, - скрипучим голосом отозвался судья и начал: - Итак, начнем. Мы собрались здесь, в присутствии этих свидетелей, чтобы соединить этого мужчину и эту женщину узами брака…

Всю церемонию Эдвард и Белла переглядывались с радостными улыбками. Элис подпрыгивала от удовольствия и время от времени крепко пожимала руку Джаспера. Тот мужественно терпел и даже не морщился. Эмметт и Розали, каждый по отдельности, обдумывали план розыгрыша молодоженов. Эсми и Рене уткнулись в платки. Фил, Чарли и Карлайл показывали чудеса выдержки. Анджела и Бен стояли, обнявшись, и вспоминали собственную свадьбу.

И вот прозвучали финальные аккорды:

- Властью данной мне штатом Вашингтон объявляю вас мужем и женой. Можете поцеловать невесту.

Тут все оживились, стали поздравлять молодоженов и друг друга с таким долгожданным событием. После многочисленных объятий и поцелуев, насильно вырванных обещаний навещать почаще и побыстрее родить им внуков, новобрачные смогли вырваться на свободу.

И только выходя из мэрии, Белла наконец задала Эдварду мучающий ее всю церемонию вопрос:

- Я понимаю, что ты все это очень ловко провернул за моей спиной. То, что Рене согласилась, я не удивляюсь. Но как ты убедил моего отца?

Эдвард хмыкнул, а в его глазах заискрились смешинки:

- Дорогая, ты забыла, что у меня есть неопровержимое доказательство наших с тобой отношений.

- Доказательство? Какое доказательство? – недоумевала Белла.

- Ваши разорванные трусики, миссис Каллен.


	17. Chapter 17

**Глава 15.**

Небольшая, но довольно шумная свадебная процессия, вывалилась из здания мэрии.

Усадив новоиспеченных мужа и жену в их Volvo, остальная компания довольно компактно разместилась в нанятом белоснежном лимузине.

- Как настроение, миссис Каллен? – лукаво улыбаясь, спросил Эдвард.

После слов судьи «Объявляю вас мужем и женой» улыбка просто не сходила с его лица. Он нежно теребил обручальное колечко на пальчике своей жены. Она положила свою теплую ладошку ему на бедро. Жар от ее прикосновения распространился волнами желания по всему его телу… Как же ему хотелось послать все остальные планы свадебного дня к черту! Собственно, примерно туда же их неугомонных друзей и чрезмерно взволнованных родителей… Но он прекрасно понимал, что это будет крайне затруднительно. Одних не пошлешь, другие не уйдут.

- Даже не знаю, как описать свои эмоции, Эдвард, - улыбаясь, пожала плечами Белла, - Все так быстро, неожиданно, но удивительно… Ты… Ты - необыкновенный мужчина. Просто волшебник! И ты мой!

- Твой! И ты не представляешь, как это приятно от тебя слышать, любимая!

Она потянулась и коснулась губами его щеки в нежном поцелуе. По спине Эдварда пробежал холодок возбуждения и он на секунду прикрыл глаза.

- Белла, милая, не стоит отвлекать меня от дороги… Может, лучше расскажешь своему волшебнику, есть ли у тебя в запасе еще какие-нибудь… кхм… особые желания? Потому что я собираюсь исполнить их все.

Он игриво приподнял одну бровь. Белла тут же залилась румянцем смущения и, цокнув языком и притворно закатив глаза, с улыбкой проговорила:

- Эдвард Каллен, ты неисправим!

- Да, я такой! А твой румянец мне подсказывает, что эти желания сможет исполнить только такой неисправимый, как я…

- Щелкунчик, - лукаво подмигнула ему Белла.

Эдвард провел свободной рукой по волосам и сжал губы в тонкую линию:

- Черт, Белла, мне… Мне очень неудобно перед тобой… Я…

- Перестань, Эдвард! Мы – то, кем мы стали. И наше прошлое – часть нас. Иииии… Мне очень нравится ЭТА очень опытная часть тебя… - Ободряюще улыбнулась Белла.

На его лице медленно проявилась фирменная кривоватая улыбка. У Беллы от нее перехватило дыхание, но справившись с собой, она продолжила:

- И кто знает. Может, если бы ты так достойно «не щелкал МОИ орешки», я бы не вышла за тебя!

- Я слышу угрозу в голосе, миссис Каллен?

- ДА, дорогой! Ты сам разбудил во мне это! Так что не оплошай, Щелкунчик. Держи марку!

- Для тебя все, что угодно, любимая! – Эдвард взял ее ладонь в свою руку и чувственно поцеловал.

- Так все-таки… Куда мы сейчас едем? – Белла в нетерпении подалась вперед.

- Мы едем, а точнее уже почти приехали, в порт.

- В порт? Я заинтригована.

- Да, милая, к нам на яхту. Надеюсь, тебе понравится. Без лишней скромности скажу, она самая красивая среди других.

Эдвард медленно въехал на территорию порта и припарковался недалеко от пристани с белоснежными яхтами разного вида и калибра. Он вышел из машины, обогнул ее и, как всегда, открыл пассажирскую дверь, чтобы помочь Белле выйти. Следом за ними на стоянку въехал белый лимузин.

Тут Белла услышала стон, потом раздраженный голос Эдварда:

- Вот черт!

- Что случилось? – повернувшись к нему, обеспокоенно переспросила Белла.

- Попробуй, угадай с первого раза, которая из них наша, - махнул Эдвард в сторону ряда пришвартованных яхт.

Белла развернулась и в шоке распахнула глаза. На одной из яхт вдоль перил и к любому доступному для привязывания месту были прицеплены надутые презервативы. Белая флотилия оригинальных шариков превращала яхту в своеобразный новобрачный букет.

- Не может быть! ЭММЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТТ!

Грозно-истошный крик Беллы эхом пронесся по пристани. Из только что припарковавшегося лимузина как раз появлялись по одному их друзья и родители. Эммет расцвел в победоносной улыбке, увидев, а точнее, услышав реакцию Беллы.

- Можешь не благодарить меня, детка! Я знал, что ты оценишь мои старания! – раскатистый смех Эмметта лишь подстегнул Беллу.

- Эмметт, как тебе не стыдно! Это же свадьба! И здесь наши родители! – набросилась с обвинениями Белла.

- Да ладно, милая! Выглядит не так уж и плохо… Милые… шарики… - улыбалась Рене.

- Белла, воспринимай это как обычную свадебную традицию! Тебя же не смущают жестяные банки, привязанные к машине? А это… своего рода, традиционный жест от Эмметта! – засмеялся Джаспер.

- Да, наверное, стоит уже привыкнуть, - хмыкнул Эдвард и, притянув к себе Беллу, поцеловал в висок.

- Да ладно, ребята, расслабьтесь! Вас это больше смущает, чем ваших родителей! Давайте-ка лучше пойдем, рассмотрим мои старания поближе! – захихикал Эммет. С этими словами он подбежал к парочке новобрачных и дернул Беллу к себе за руку. Та, не удержавшись повалилась к нему на руки. Эмметт быстро взвалил ее на плечо, и пока никто не опомнился, побежал к яхте.

- Эммет! - грозно рявкнул Эдвард. - А ну, верни мою жену! – и побежал их догонять.

- Эм, ты придурок! – проорала вслед ему Розали.

- Ну, точно, дети! – покачал головой Джаспер.

Родители несколько рассеянно посматривали друг на друга.

Элис осветила их своей сияющей улыбкой.

- Ну что, пойдем, осмотримся в новом пространстве? Обещаю, кроме необычных украшений, ничего больше странного не будет. Обычная wedding-party. Клянусь!

- Ладно, мои дорогие, давайте уже оставим наших уставших молодоженов наедине друг с другом. Это был насыщенный день для них обоих, - произнес Карлайл, вполне бодро оглядев остальную компанию. Эсми и Рене, найдя общие темы для разговоров, что-то обсуждали в углу бар-столовой. Эмметт и Джаспер оживленно шептались. Розали, неизвестно откуда явившись, им подмигнула и села рядом с Элис. Теперь уже вся четверка, слепившись головами, стала переговариваться тихими голосами.

Эдвард и Белла танцевали на небольшом пяточке под мелодию, раздававшуюся из стереоколонок. Они смотрели только друг на друга и не замечали ничего вокруг.

- Собственно, как и для всех нас, - буркнул Чарли, немного громче, чем следовало раздобренный некоторым количеством отменного свадебного алкоголя. Фил составил ему компанию.

- А может быть, нам стоит продолжить нашу вечеринку где-нибудь в другом местечке? – многозначительно приподнимая брови, провозгласил Эммет, крепко прижимая к себе Роуз и Элис с обеих сторон.

- Эмм, ты не забывай, что нам всем завтра на работу… - Резонно заметил Джаспер.

- Да ладно, не будь занудой! У тебя только два лучших друга. И сегодня один из них женился! Твоего друга уже захомутали, а значит…

- И что, интересно, значит? – прищурил глаза Джас.

- Значит, следом твоя очередь! – захохотал Эмметт, обрадовавшись, что его друг попал в ловушку. Элис закатила глаза. Розали хмыкнула.

Однако Джаспер не поддался на провокацию. Он пожал плечами, а потом сказал:

- Почему моя? У тебя ровно столько же шансов, что и у меня.

Эмметт приоткрыл от удивления рот, а потом быстро его закрыл. Розали взяла его за подбородок двумя пальцами и повернула к себе. Смачно чмокнув его в губы, она примирительно сказала:

- Успокойся, малыш. Даю честное скаутское, я тебя не обижу. Только слегка попридержу за яйца. Мало ли чего.

Общий смех разнесся по всей яхте. Эмметт слегка смутился, а потом, отбросив все раздумья, оживленно присоединился к остальным.

Наконец, через некоторое время, друзья и родственники решили последовать предложению Карлайла, и оставили молодоженов наедине…

Эдвард, отдав распоряжение к запуску двигателей, подхватил Беллу на руки, и быстро направился к каюте. Она чуть взвизгнула от неожиданности.

- Что ты делаешь?

- «Переношу через порог», так сказать… Эммет не дал мне занести тебя на борт яхты, так что осталось только перенести свою жену через порог каюты.

- Я думала мы сначала выйдем в море?

- Нет, Белла, у меня нет ни сил, ни терпения на долгое ожидание! Сделаем это прямо сейчас. Все, что меня интересует в данный момент – это ты!

Не дожидаясь ответа, он спустился по небольшой лестнице и прошел по тесному коридору к одной из дверей.

- Ну, что, миссис Каллен, Вы готовы провести свою первую брачную ночь со мной? – с этими словами Эдвард повернул ручку и медленно отворил дверь.

Прильнув, в сладком и глубоком поцелуе к губам друг–друга, они прошли в каюту. Опустив на пол свою драгоценную ношу и неохотно разрывая поцелуй, Эдвард потянулся к выключателю и зажег свет, немного ослепивший их. Тут они оба застыли в оцепенении…

Вся их каюта была похожа на… богатую витрину секс-шопа!

Королевских размеров кровать была искусно заправлена шелковым бельем алого цвета. Легкие, прозрачные ткани балдахина бордово - алых и черных цветов вносили нотку напряжения и таинственности в интерьер. Сверху у изголовья на кровати была рассыпана куча подушек разнообразных размеров. И еще очень много таких же подушек было хаотично набросано небольшими кучками по полу, который был устелен мягкими пушистыми шкурами черного цвета. На прикроватных тумбочках ровным строем были выставлены всевозможные бутылочки с ароматическими маслами, лосьонами, лубрикантами и прочим «разнообразием».

На кованых деталях изголовья кровати были пристегнуты две пары наручников в мягкой алой окантовке. На деревянных опорах балдахина были прикреплены какие-то непонятные ремни и пряжки разных размеров. А посреди всего этого «великолепия» на кровати стояла огромная черная коробка с алым бантом сверху. Рядом с коробкой лежала записка. Эдвард, отойдя от легкого шока, мельком взглянув на листок, сорвал бант и открыл подарок…

- Они просто… сумасшедшие, - захохотал Эдвард.

- Что там? – спросила Белла и заглянула в коробку…

Алый румянец вспыхнул на ее щеках, она тут же схватила приложенную к подарку записку….

- РОЗАЛИиииииии ХЭээээЙЛ!

- Белла, да перестань! - все еще смеялся Эдвард. - Это же наши друзья! Это вполне… ожидаемо…

- Какой кошмар! Они точно стоят друг друга… ненормальные! – фыркнула Белла, потирая ладонями горящие щеки.

- Ты про Роуз и Эмметта? – улыбался Эдвард.

- Да, про них! Хотя… Знаешь, что я подозреваю? Думаю, Элис тоже не смогла устоять… И где-то я точно обнаружу подарочек от нее. – Белла, оглядевшись, уверенно направилась к встроенному шкафу и открыла его. - Ну, точно! Посмотри-ка!

Эдвард подошел, заинтересованно рассматривая содержимое вешалок.

- Видишь здесь хоть что-нибудь приличное? – съехидничала Белла.

- Приличное – нет, а вот интересное… Вижу… Немало… И очень благодарен Элис за такое разнообразие…

- Ты с ума сошел! Мы уйдем в море на неделю, а у меня полный шкаф одежды, в которой нельзя ходить! – возмущалась Белла.

- Ходить нельзя, согласен! Можно только лежать… рядом со мной… И, поверь мне, я буду очень рад, если ты примеришь все это. - Эдвард легко пробежался рукой по вешалкам с малюсенькими и тонюсенькими кусочками материи.

Белла зарычала, захлопнула шкаф и плюхнулась на край кровати.

- Вот ради интереса, спорим, что вот в этом ящике будет куча упаковок презервативов? – Белла потянула на себя небольшой выдвижной ящик прикроватной тумбочки. И вскрикнула:

- Боже!

- Что там? – заинтересовался Эдвард.

- «Камасутра», - констатировала она, уже смеясь. - И записка прилагается: _«На всякий случай, если заскучаете!»_

- Это Джаспер. Можешь убрать ее обратно. Он просто не в курсе, что с такой штучкой как ты, заскучать невозможно… – Все тише и проникновеннее говорил Эдвард, встав прямо перед ней и подавая руку, чтобы поднять с кровати.

Она задвинула ящик, вложила свои маленькие ручки в его теплые ладони и медленно, не отрывая от него глаз, поднялась. Он стоял так близко, что даже без объятий их тела касались друг – друга. Он чуть наклонился к ней и, глядя в глаза, прошептал:

- Ты просто не представляешь, как я рад, что мы с тобой вместе! Ты сочетаешь в себе все, о чем можно только мечтать! Мне нравится твое смущение, твой яркий румянец, сбивчивое дыхание и рваный ритм твоего сердца, когда я ласкаю тебя, Изабелла! Меня безумно заводит твоя страсть и необузданность, твое сексуальное безумие, когда ты отбрасываешь все условности. Ты моя сбывшаяся мечта и теперь ты – моя, только моя!

- Только твоя! – выдохнула она ему уже прямо в рот, срывая страстный поцелуй этого совершенного мужчины.

Он крепко обвил руками ее талию, прижимая к себе ее стройное податливое тело. Казалось, что уже невозможно быть еще ближе друг к другу, но им обоим так хотелось… Страсть медленными, но мощными витками закручивалась в стремительный ураган. Руки обоих жадно блуждали по желанным телам, губы не хотели разрывать контакт, и только стоны прорывались сквозь этот шквал разыгравшейся страсти.

- Белла, давай-ка снимем с тебя это платье… Черт… Где же здесь застежка? – сбивчивым охрипшим голосом пробормотал Эдвард.

- Подожди. Не торопись. Вот здесь, на спине скрытые крючочки, - пытаясь отдышаться, еле выговорила Белла, указывая на потайную застежку корсажа.

- Бог мой, кто же выдумал столько застежек на женской одежде? – возмущался Эдвард, торопясь расстегнуть все крючки разом.

- Не торопись, любимый! У нас впереди много времени! – хихикала Белла.

- Да, много! И я не желаю терять ни минуты даром рядом с тобой! И впредь, никакой одежды с таким огромным количеством крючков, пуговиц или чего там еще…. – предупредил он грозно.

- Как скажете, мистер Каллен! – подыграла она.

- Ну, наконец-то! – он аккуратно спустил к ее ногам расстегнутое платье, придерживая ее за руку, чтобы она переступила через него.

Белла осталась стоять в белоснежном кружевном белье и аккуратных белых туфельках на тонкой шпильке. Отбросив платье на кресло в углу, он вернул ее в свои объятия.

- Ты выглядишь до умопомрачения сексуально! - прошептал Эдвард, опускаясь на колени перед своей богиней и осыпая ее тело горячими поцелуями.

По ее бархатной коже волнами побежали мурашки. Она, слегка откинув назад голову, тихонько простонала. Сорвавшийся с ее губ стон моментально отозвался болезненным возбуждением у него в брюках.

- Детка, ты такая отзывчивая! Твое тело, как музыкальный инструмент, чутко реагирует на любое прикосновение.

- Значит, ты еще и превосходный музыкант. Ведь только в твоих руках этот инструмент звучит идеально! – она обхватила обеими ладошками его лицо и слегка потянула вверх, призывая к себе.

Поднявшись, он крепко обхватил ее за талию и потянул их обоих на кровать, пристраиваясь над ней. Ее пальчики запорхали над пуговицами его рубашки, быстро расстегивая их. Он приподнялся над ней, и пока стягивал с плеч белоснежный хлопок, она уже принялась за его брюки.

- Моя нетерпеливая девочка, - склонившись вновь над ней и обжигая дыханием, прошептал он ей в шею.

- Нетерпеливая и жадная! Боже, Эдвард, не дразни меня! Я так тебя хочу!

Это было последней гранью. Он быстро скинул с себя всю оставшуюся одежду, и мучительно осторожно стянул с нее кружево маленьких трусиков. Белла в томительном ожидании тяжело дышала.

Вернувшись на кровать, Эдвард, вдруг внезапно остановился в замешательстве.

-Что такое?

- Белла, я впервые не успел запастись презервативами. Черт! А Эммет, похоже, оставил их нам только в надутом состоянии, - в сокрушенном изумлении пробормотал Эдвард.

- Забудь о них, иди ко мне, - нежно прошептала Белла.

- Ты уверена? Я… готов стать отцом моих детей, но ты…?– вглядываясь в ее глаза, проговорил он.

- Эдвард, с тобой я готова ко всему! И еще никто не знает, как скоро это произойдет... Так что, возможно, тебе еще придется очень и очень постараться, чтобы «стать отцом моих детей», - передразнила она его.

Он, хищно улыбаясь, прижал Беллу к кровати, накрывая ее губы своими в требовательном поцелуе. Она, дразня и распаляя, обвила ногами его талию и призывно прижалась к нему бедрами. Он разорвал поцелуй, и, устроившись поудобнее между ее бедер, мучительно медленно скользнул в нее. Белла протяжно застонала. Он, задохнувшись от яркости ощущений, прикрыл глаза и замер. Так горячо… Так туго… Так хорошо… Так правильно…

Мощный электрический разряд сотряс его тело крупной дрожью. Несколько секунд он пытался восстановить дыхание и прийти в себя, прижимаясь своим лбом к ее. Отдышавшись, он медленно подал бедрами назад и опять остановился. Белла громко выдохнула и, чуть прикрыв глаза, толкнулась ему навстречу. Он зашипел, но сделал движение вперед, и, уже не останавливаясь, начал набирать темп.

- Вот так, детка!

Толчок.

-Двигайся со мной.

Толчок.

- Я хочу чувствовать тебя!

Толчок.

- Открой глаза.

Толчок.

- Я хочу видеть тебя.

Толчок.

- Хочу слышать тебя.

Толчок.

Белла приподнимала бедра навстречу его движениям, стараясь сохранить концентрацию и не закрывать глаза от удовольствия, накатывающего на нее волнами. С ее губ срывались короткие стоны, которые становились все громче и громче с каждым движением. Одной рукой она держалась за его крепкое плечо, а другой сжимала его ягодицу, поощряя набирать темп. Он короткими поцелуями касался ее губ, щек, подбородка, нежно ласкал пальцами ее ушко, но ни на секунду не отрывал от нее горящего взгляда. Ей казалось, что она тонет в его расплавленных изумрудах, и все вокруг слилось для нее в один мерцающий изумрудный мир. Картинка поплыла, и она, выгнувшись дугой под ним, сорвалась в экстаз.

- Да, детка, прочувствуй это. Еще… - Скрипя зубами и с трудом сдерживаясь, продолжал двигаться Эдвард.

Одна большая волна оргазма сменялась другой, яркость ощущений единения их тел, взрывалась оглушительными вспышками удовольствия. И под натиском очередной волны, она сжалась вокруг него еще сильнее, заставляя и его сорваться следом за ней в умопомрачительном фейерверке.

Минутами позже они лежали на кровати рядом, все еще пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Измотанные удовольствием, Эдвард и Белла молча и нежно ласкали друг – друга.

Но в этот раз им не надо было торопиться, не надо было гадать и сомневаться… Теперь они полностью принадлежали друг – другу.

- Любимая?

-Да, любимый?

- Знаешь, я, наверно, никогда не смогу насытиться тобой!

- Ха.

- Что ха?

- С тем количеством инвентаря, что нам подарили озабоченные друзья, мы сможем отдохнуть только к концу нашей жизни.

- Хммм… - Эдвард снова навис над ней, нежно покусывая шею. Тем временем его руки начали спускаться все ниже и ниже… - Тогда стоит начать прямо сейчас…


	18. Chapter 18

**Эпилог.**

Эдвард взволновано расхаживал туда-сюда. Он так нервничал, что его руки превратили волосы на голове в настоящий кавардак. Сидеть он не мог, при мысли о еде его тошнило, а глубокое дыхание не помогало. Изредка у него с губ слетало «Твою мать!», что говорило о крайней степени напряжения.

За дверью раздался шум, и он с надеждой посмотрел туда. Она открылась, и в комнату ввалились его друзья: Элис, Джаспер и Эмметт с Розали. Эдвард разочарованно простонал, что было ими проигнорировано. Они радостно его поприветствовали, возбужденно переговариваясь и рассаживаясь на диване.

- Ну что, Эдвард, волнуешься? – радостно спросила Элис.

Эдвард закатил глаза:

- Весьма проницательное наблюдение, - съязвил он.

- Да ладно тебе, чувак, – добродушно высказался Эмметт. – Все идет хорошо. Мы спросили у ее врача, когда шли мимо.

- Вы видели его? – Эдвард рванул было к выходу, но Эмметт загородил дверь.

- Э-э! Стой на месте. Нас предупредили, чтобы мы тебя держали в узде. Ты и так им тут чуть пол-отделения не снес. Не будь мудаком, Эдвард.

- А почему они меня к ней не пускают? – прорычал Эдвард. – И почему врач ко мне не вышел, хотя я неоднократно просил об этом.

- Эдвард! – Джаспер решил взять удар на себя. - Белла просила тебя быть с ней?

- Нет, но…

- Тогда, может, стоит потерпеть, чем сходить с ума попусту?

- Но врач…

- Брат, ты же ему угрожал. Увольнением, расстрелом, не знаю чем там, но он тебя конкретно боится. Честное слово, попридержи свое мудовство, а?

- Все будет хорошо! – возвестила Розали.

- Я не могу вот так сидеть и ждать. А что если…

- Тогда тебе сразу же сообщат. – Успокаивающим тоном проговорила Элис.

Эдвард простонал и опять заходил по комнате из стороны в сторону. Через полчаса интенсивной ходьбы, он сдался и сел рядом с друзьями на диван.

А еще через полчаса к ним пришел врач и, опасливо поглядывая в сторону Эдварда, доложил, что роды прошли хорошо.

Родился мальчик. Вес 8 фунтов рост 20 дюймов (примерно 3700 г 52 см). Мама и ребенок чувствуют себя отлично. Они могут пройти и навестить ее.

Вся компания радостно зашумела и двинулась к выходу. Эдвард подскочил и, тем самым сильно напугав доктора, рванул вперед, чтобы обогнать друзей и хотя бы попытаться увидеть Беллу и ребенка до них.

Маневр вполне удался. Он успел дойти до палаты Беллы, чувственно ее поцеловать и прошептать в приливе едва сдерживаемых чувств:

- Спасибо, родная. Это лучший подарок за всю мою жизнь.

Только она передала ему на руки сына, как вся компашка ворвалась в палату. Элис и Розали сочувственно заквохтали около Беллы, расспрашивая о животрепещущих подробностях прошедшего испытания. Джаспер и Эмметт более сдержанные, чем их подруги, принесли свои поздравления и подошли к Эдварду, который сел в кресло и с умилением разглядывал сосредоточенное личико сына. Тот, утомившись, спал и смешно причмокивал губками.

Эйфория новоявленного папаши длилась недолго. Элис и Розали, немедленно взяв на себя обязанности теть, выцапали из его рук сверток и теперь растроганно над ним ворковали.  
>Постепенно туда перекочевали и парни. Эдвард подошел к Белле и стал ей нашептывать на ушко сладкие глупости. Ее сердце таяло, она была счастлива.<p>

Недолгую идиллию прервал тихий возглас Эмметта:

- Черт, Рози, Джас, Элис, вы только поглядите!

Друзья подбежали, столпились вокруг него со свертком на руках и стали что-то упорно разглядывать.

- Что там? – недоумевал Эдвард. – Что вы там смотрите?

Он перевел взгляд на Беллу. Та, улыбаясь, пожала плечами:

- Уверена, ничего особенного. Расслабься, Эдвард, все хорошо.

- Но я хочу знать, почему они так уставились на моего сына.

«Моего сына». Белла счастливо улыбалась и смотрела на Эдварда, который все пытался проникнуть в этот кружок.

- Эй, ну, блин, хватит, в конце концов! Что там?

Эмметт повернулся к нему, все еще держа малыша на руках.

- Чувак, ты не поверишь. – Серьезным тоном начал он.

- Что, что там? – заволновался Эдвард. Его обеспокоенный взгляд перебегал от лица Эмметта до серьезных физиономий друзей.

- Понимаешь, у твоего сына очень интересная линия подбородка.

- Что это значит?

Эмметт вздохнул и траурным тоном продолжил:

- А это значит, твои гены передались в полном объеме.

- Гены? Ты о чем?

- О челюсти Щелкунчика, конечно. Точная копия. Ниже, конечно, еще рано сравнивать, но со  
>временем и туда заглянем.<p>

- Ты придурок!

Вся компания разразилась чуть слышным смехом, чтобы не разбудить маленького. Эмметт ухмыльнулся и продолжил:

- Да ладно, Эдвард. Я бы на твоем месте гордился. Мы с Рози об этом попозже подумаем, но, спорим, мы вас уделаем.

- Ни капли не сомневаюсь. – съязвил Эдвард. - Ваши дети родятся сразу с медными яйцами и стальными челюстями. Бедная Розали!

- Вы такие ненормальные! – покачала головой Элис. - Нашли о чем спорить! У кого яйца больше! Пусть вырастут сначала, а тебе надо жениться, а потом о детях думать! – ткнула она пальцем в Эмметта.

- Ээээ… Ну, вообще-то… - Он оглянулся на Розали. Та кивнула. – Мы хотели сообщить вам новость, ребята.

Все выжидающе уставились на них.

- Мы решили пожениться. Через месяц. – Он с гордостью посмотрел на свою невесту.

- Так… - Эдвард подошел к нему и взял ребенка. – Наконец-то и до тебя добрались. Роуз, держи этого парня в узде.

- Отличный совет, Эдвард. – Пропела Элис. – А кто будет держать в узде саму Розали?

- Элис, прекрати. – Пожала плечами Розали. – Можно подумать мы не можем держать себя в руках.

- Можете, только не хотите. Из-за вас я теперь боюсь: а – заходить при вас в спальню, б – заглядывать в подарочные коробки.

Все дружно прыснули при мысли об испуганно озирающейся Элис.

Белла посмеявшись вместе со всеми, устало откинулась на подушки.

Девушки сразу всполошились и решили больше не надоедать своим присутствием молодым родителям. Эмметт пытался возразить, но его без дальнейших разговоров просто вытолкали за дверь.

Наступила удивительная тишина. Эдвард осторожно сел рядом с Беллой на кровать. Они разглядывали сына и улыбались друг другу.

- Знаешь, это такой удивительный день. – Проговорил Эдвард. Он наклонился и поцеловал Беллу. – Сын... Даже не верится. А говорила «много стараться»…

- Так ты и старался. Ту неделю на яхте мы практически не вылезали из каюты. А потом… Я не успевала с работы домой вернуться, как ты на меня набрасывался и уволакивал в спальню! Ваши аппетиты удивительны, мистер Каллен.

- А ты и не жаловалась! Если не ошибаюсь, даже утром перед работой меня весьма успешно завлекала.

- Завлекала! - усмехнулась Белла. – Что-то мне подсказывает, что с нашими аппетитами, мы будем здесь частыми гостями.

- Я не против, - улыбнулся Эдвард. – Но у меня к тебе будет просьба.

- Какая?

- Ну… Мы еще многое не опробовали из той интересной коробки.

Белла вспыхнула румянцем при воспоминании о содержимом подарка.

- Так что, давайте испробуем все, миссис Щелкунчик, пока мы не превратились в одну большую дружную семью.

- Обещаю и клянусь, мистер Щелкунчик.

Она наклонилась к нему.

Поцелуй, еще поцелуй, поцелуй… Вдох, выдох, стон… Аллилуйя!


End file.
